A 2 metros o menos
by Electric Goddess-12
Summary: Con la magia no se juega... Y si no, que se lo pregunten a Nami y Zoro. Por que a causa de una maldición que una extraña anciana les a echado, ambos tienen que permanecer juntos... ¡Hasta que se den cuenta de lo que sienten! ¿Conseguirán hacerlo? ¿O estarán peleandose hasta la eternidad? ¡DESCUBRIDLO!/ ZoNa/ ¡Mi segundo Fic! ¡REVIEWS PLIS! xD/ ¡CAPITULO 18 SUBIDO!
1. Una extraña anciana y una maldición

Wow, mi segundo fic...** ¡QUE EMOCIÓN! xD**

Esta vez e intentado meter más a los personajes en su papel... **bla, bla, bla...**

Vamos a dejarnos de tanta cháchara y empezamos a leer el fic ¿NO? xD

Y cómo siempre: **Estos personjes pertenecen al grandísimo Eichiiro Oda, yo solo los utilizo para montarme mis grandes paranoias aqui escritas...** xD

Esta vez e decidido hacer un **ZoNa**, no se por qué, pero me encanta esta pareja! xD

Como siempre cuento con vuestros **rewiews**, ya sabéis que para mí es mi motivación xD

Creo que me voy por las ramas, así que dejo de aburriros y os dejo mi fantasioso Fic... xD

* * *

** A 2 metros o menos**

Capítulo 1: Una extraña anciana y una maldición.

-¡DIOS!... ¿¡POR QUÉ ERES TAN ESTÚPIDO!

El grito de Nami sonó por todo el Thousand Sunny.

Robin, que estaba leyendo en la cubierta; Luffy, Chopper y Usoop, que pescaban; Brook, que estaba componiendo; Franky, construyendo en su taller y Sanji, que cocinaba... Lo escucharon.

Era la hora.

Todos los días, a la misma hora. Zoro y Nami discutían. Por alguna estúpida razón, por mínima que fuera, todos los días les escuchaban gritar a ambos en alguna parte del barco.

-_"Ya es una rutina"_- Pensó Robin sonriendo.

Siempre sucedía lo mismo: Discutían por una tontería, se gritaban e insultaban el uno al otro, Nami castigaba a Zoro con alguna tarea que este no quería hacer, Zoro se quejaba, Nami le pegaba en la cabeza, Zoro quedaba inconsciente debido al golpe, Nami se marchaba a su cuarto a hacer mapas, Zoro se despertaba y hacía el "castigo" que Nami le había impuesto (muy a su pesar), cuando terminaba se iba a entrenar, terminaba el día y a la mañana siguiente vuelta a empezar.

Sucedía todos los días, era como un círculo vicioso que nunca acababa... y al que por alguna razón toda la tripulación se había acostumbrado a ello.

Después de todo habían estado dos años separados, había que recuperar el tiempo perdido... ¿No?

-¡MIRA QUIÉN FUÉ A HABLAR!... ¡MALDITA BRUJA USURERA!- Respondió Zoro.

La situación era simple: Debido al buen tiempo Nami había decidido hacer uno de sus mapas al lado de su huerto de mandarinas y Zoro (que no tenía nada mejor que hacer) decidió echarse la siesta en la sombra, y que mejor sombra que unos árboles que están a 4 pasos de ti... El problema es que cuándo Zoro se acercó a los mandarinos no se dio cuenta de que Nami también se dirigía a ellos. Chocó con la pelirroja haciendo que todos sus materiales de trabajo cayeran al suelo y (por cosas del destino) derramó un bote de tinta encima de la navegante, lo que a esta no le sentó nada bien, por lo que empezó a gritarle a Zoro, y este (al que no le gustaba nada que le menospreciaran) le contestó de la misma forma.

Llevándoles a ambos a la correspondiente escenita diaria.

-¡SE ACABÓ!...¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN!- Dijo Nami acercándose a Zoro- ¡Hoy llegaremos a una isla!- Dijo susurrándole en la cara.- En cuanto atraquemos en el puerto pienso ir a comprar... ¡Y TÚ VENDRÁS CONMIGO!

-¡¿QUÉ?... ¡Ni de coña! ¡No pienso ser tu mulo de carga!- Dijo Zoro enfadado.

-Lo harás... o aumentaré tu deuda hasta el punto de que ni siquiera el One Piece podrá saldarla.- Dijo sonriendo con picardía.

-...- Zoro no sabía que decir, sus caras estaban muy cerca, y sin saber el por qué... estaba nervioso.

-Bien.. pues ya está... eso es todo.- Dijo separándose de él.

Nami cogió su pluma, el mapa y demás utensilios que yacían desparramados por el suelo, y se marchó sin ni siquiera mirarle a la cara. Algo muy raro ,ya que esta vez, Nami no le había pegado.

-_"Maldita sea... ¿Por qué demonios no le he contestado?"_- Pensó Zoro enfadado.- Bueno... da igual... a dormir.

Y dicho esto, Zoro se acostó en la sombra, y se durmió... pero sin antes pensar en el extraño cosquilleo que sintió cuándo vio a Nami sonreír.

~0.0~

-¡IIISLAAA!-Gritó Luffy a pleno pulmón.

En cuando escucharon el grito de Luffy toda la tripulación se reunió en la cubierta.

-Por fin, llevamos semanas en alta mar.- Dijo Usoop suspirando.

-Si... la verdad es que nos hacía falta, las provisiones empiezan a escasear... Si no fuera por un estúpido que asalta la cocina por la noche.- Dijo Sanji lanzándole una mirada de desaprobación a Luffy.

-JOO, Sanji, pero es que tenía hambre.- Dijo Luffy.

-A callar, imbécil.- Dijo Nami- Bueno, haremos los grupos para comprar las provisiones y demás... Sanji y Luffy comprarán la comida; Robin y Chopper pueden ir a comprar libros y medicinas; Usoop y Franky los materiales para arreglar algunos desperfectos del barco; Brook se quedará aquí cuidándolo... Y Zoro...- Dijo Nami mirándole con intenso odio.

-_"Mierda... ya estamos otra vez"_- Pensó este enfadado.

-Zoro vendrá conmigo a comprar ropa, ya que será mi mulo de carga por ser tan estúpido.- Dijo con desprecio.

Este pensó que no valía la pena ni contestarle, así que se dedicó a mirar al suelo y maldecir por lo bajo.

Mientras tanto, Nami repartió el dinero entre sus nakamas y se dispuso a dirigir el barco hacia la isla. Miró la isla a la que se dirigían y, sin saber por qué, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

~0.0~

-_"Maldita sea... ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido este imbécil?"_- Pensó Nami.

En cuanto salieron del barco Nami y Zoro se dirigieron a la plaza de la ciudad, que era donde se encontraban las tiendas y demás comercios.

Después de estar un buen rato comprando (O en el caso de Zoro, cargando bolsas) Nami se dirigió a ver un escaparate, y en cuanto se dio la vuelta... Zoro ya no estaba.

-_"Típico de Zoro"_- Pensó Nami en ese momento.

Pero eran ya más de las nueve, y el espadachín todavía no había aparecido, Nami estaba empezando a impacientarse. Había buscado por toda la ciudad y no había encontrado a su nakama por ninguna parte, por no contar que Zoro llevaba encima todas las bolsas con su ropa.

-_"Estúpido, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasar lo mismo?"_- Pensó Nami enfadada- _"¿Quién me habrá mandado cargar con ese bruto, imbécil y guapo espadachín?... Espera... ¿Guapo?... ¿Desde cuándo me parece guapo ese bruto?"_- Pensó Nami confundida.

El cansancio, eso es. Seguro que estaba cansada y por eso habría pensado tal estupidez del espadachín.

Solo podía ser eso, por que entonces... ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

~0.0~

-Vale... ¿Dónde demonios estoy?- Dijo Zoro.

Se encontraba en pleno bosque, cargado de bolsas, completamente solo y para colmo era de noche y tenía sueño.

Nami se había acercado a ver un escaparate mientras que él se quedó a una distancia prudente, pero por cosas del destino vio algo que le llamó la atención y se acercó a verlo. Dio unos 4 pasos y de repente se encontró en medio del bosque y sin saber el camino de vuelta, intentó volver a la ciudad por sus propios medios, pero debido a su grandísimo sentido de la orientación, siempre volvía al mismo sitio.

Que era un claro con un enorme roble en el medio.

_-"Maldita sea... quiero irme ya al barco, ¿Por qué no viene Nami de una vez?... Esa malhumorada, tacaña y preciosa navegante sin escrúpulos"_- Pensó sonriendo_-"Espera... ¿Preciosa?... Mierda, ya estamos como esta tarde, pensando cosas raras."_

Sí, sin duda debería ir a ver a Chopper cuándo volvieran al Sunny, eso si la preciosa navegante de la tripulación se dignaba a encontrarlo de una maldita vez.

~0.0~

-¡Ya está, eso es!- Exclamó Nami- ¡Tiene que estar ahí!... Es el único sitio donde no he mirado.

Después de estar todo el día buscando a Zoro, Nami se dio cuenta de que había un único lugar en toda la isla donde no había mirado: El bosque.

Estaba claro, después de todo el espadachín tenía cierta tendencia a perderse en bosques y lugares difíciles donde era casi imposible encontrar a alguien. Para muy desgracia de Nami.

Se levantó del banco donde estaba sentada, y se dirigió al mismo escaparate donde había perdido a Zoro.

Cuando llegó, lo vio... no podía estar más claro.

A unos pocos metros donde se encontraba la tienda, había un pequeño camino que conducía al bosque, seguramente los aldeanos lo utilizarían para transportar las mercancías o algo por el estilo, de todos modos no importaba.

_-"Estoy segurísima de que Zoro a ido por allí_"- Pensó Nami.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, se adentro en el bosque, en busca del irritante y guapo espadachín.

~0.0~

-_"Maldita sea... ¡¿OTRA VEZ AQUÍ?"_- Pensó Zoro enfadado.

Había vuelto de nuevo al punto de partida, OTRA VEZ. Ya era la cuarta vez que había vuelto a ese maldito sitio.

-Jolín, Nami... ¿Por qué no me encuentras ya de una vez?- Pensó Zoro.

Aunque Zoro no quisiera admitirlo, se encontraba un poco preocupado por la navegante. No era la primera vez que Zoro tenía que ser el mulo de carga de Nami, casi siempre se perdía, y esta siempre le encontraba con rapidez. Claro que ella era la navegante del barco, y ya que sabía situarse bien en cualquier sitio nunca habría encontrado ninguna dificultad para encontrarle.

Pero esta vez había sido diferente.

Zoro se había perdido a mitad de la tarde, y ya era casi media noche. Nami ya debería haberle encontrado hace horas. Entonces... ¿Por qué no está aquí?

-_"¿Un momento?... ¿Y a mí que demonios me importa lo que le pase a esa tacaña?"_- Pensó Zoro- _" Bueno, vale... Sí, estoy preocupado. Pero de todos modos. ¿A mí que más me da?. Ella sabe defenderse sola, lo ha demostrado muchas veces. Pero... ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?... Le he salvado la vida muchas veces, como en Alabasta y Water 7... Pero, ¿Y si esta vez no he podido estar ahí para defenderla?..."_

Zoro estaba empezando a desesperarse, Nami no llegaba, y la posibilidad de que le hubiera pasado algo malo le asolaba cada vez más.

Vale, ellos se peleaban cada día, pero eso no significa que él odiara a la pelirroja.

Es más, en cierto modo... Si le preguntaran, Zoro diría que le había cogido cierto afecto a la navegante. Claro que él tenía su orgullo, por lo que jamás diría todo eso en voz alta, y mucho menos delante de sus compañeros, no quería que ellos tuvieran una idea equivocada de lo que sentía por ella.

Porque estaba claro que odio no era, ni tampoco desprecio.

De todos modos, sabía que si Nami desaparecía... nada sería lo mismo en su día a día...

Echaría de menos cómo le regañaba por hacer alguna tontería; cómo le pegaba a Luffy en la cabeza cuándo este intentaba comer una de sus mandarinas; cómo se quejaba cada vez que Chopper tenía que curarle una herida; cómo les pegaba a Sanji y a él cada vez que se ponían a pelear como idiotas; cómo se reía con Robin cada vez que ambas conversaban en la cubierta del barco; cómo le brillaban los ojos cada vez que se enfadaba con él; cómo se acercaba a él cuando le amenazaba...

-¡MIERDA! ¡¿Ya estamos otra vez?- Gritó Zoro- Esto es muy raro, sin duda tengo que avisar a Chopper en cuando lleguemos al barco... Vamos Nami, será mejor que vengas pronto, o si no me pondré a pensar cosas raras de ti... OTRA VEZ.

-¿Qué?- Dijo una voz confundida a sus espaldas.

~0.0~

Nami ya llevaba un buen siguiendo el camino que había en el bosque. Al igual que Zoro ella también se estaba desesperando, el bosque estaba totalmente oscuro y tenía la sensación de que alguien (o algo) le observaba.

Después de estar unos 5 minutos más andando, llegó al final del camino. Que desembocaba en un pequeño claro con un grandísimo roble en medio.

-_"Vaya pedazo de roble"_- Pensó Nami maravillada- _"Un momento... ¿Ése de ahí no será...? ¿Zoro?"_- Pensó mirando con más atención.

Justo debajo del gran roble se encontraba, nada más ni nada menos, que Zoro. Con todas las bolsas tiradas en el suelo.

-Y el tío ni tan pancho... mira que preocuparme así.- Dijo Nami enfadada- Pues se va a enterar... esta no se la perdono.

Nami se dirigió a él enfadada, ¿Cómo se atrevía a preocuparla de esa manera?.

Se había pasado todo el día buscándole, incluso llegó a pensar que le había ocurrido algo malo.

Pero cuándo más se acercaba a él, se dio cuenta de algo... ¿Zoro estaba hablando... solo?.

-_"Vale... esto es muy raro..."_- Pensó Nami.

Se acercó a él, y se situó justo detrás... ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo?

De todos modos... ¿A ella que le importaba?, Zoro puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, a ella no le incumbe.

Entonces... ¿Por qué se había pasado toda la tarde preocupada buscándole?, ¿Y por qué estaba justo detrás de él escuchando todo lo que decía?

Nami estaba pensando ese tipo de cosas, cuando Zoro dijo algo que le distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-¡MIERDA! ¡¿Ya estamos otra vez?- Gritó Zoro- Esto es muy raro, sin duda tengo que avisar a Chopper en cuando lleguemos al barco... Vamos Nami, será mejor que vengas pronto, o si no me pondré a pensar cosas raras de ti... OTRA VEZ.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Nami confundida.

¿Había entendido bien?... ¿Zoro había dicho que había estado pensando en ella?

Pero... ¿De qué manera?

-_"Espera... ¿Y eso a mí que me importa?"_- Pensó Nami- _"¿Y por que me late el corazón tan rápido?."_

-¡AHHH! ¿NAMI?- Gritó Zoro- ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?- Preguntó nervioso.

-Pues... desde que empezaste a hablar solo... ¿Qué es eso de avisar a Chopper?- Preguntó esta confundida.

-A p-pues n-nada...- Contestó Zoro nervioso.- ¡P-Por fin me encuentras! ¡Que bien!- Dijo evadiendo el tema, estaba claro que ahora no tenía ganas de hablar de "ese" tema. Mucha menos con la navegante.

-¡AHHHH! ¡ES VERDAD! ¡IMBÉCIL!- Gritó cómo una histérica.

Le dio un puñetazo a Zoro, y mientras que este se recuperaba del golpe le lanzó una mirada de odio que haría que cualquier pirata saliera corriendo.

-¡¿Pero que demonios haces? ¡¿Se puede saber por qué me pegas?- Contestó este enfadado.

-¡¿NO ESTÁ CLARO?, Me he pasado toda la tarde buscándote...¿Es qué no sabes el tiempo precioso que he echado a perder buscándote?- Dijo enfadada.

-¡OH!, Usted disculpe, señorita. La próxima vez me quedaré aquí en el bosque completamente solo y sin saber el camino de vuelta, esperando a que llegue LA TACAÑA DE TURNO.- Contestó este de la misma forma.

-¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL SIN ESCRÚPULOS!

-¡MALDITA MUJER MOLESTA!

-Solo os engañáis a vosotros mismos...

-¡MARIMO!

-¡BRUJA!

-Solo os engañáis a vosotros mismos...

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué?

A pocos metro de ellos, se encontraba una anciana observándolos con cara extraña. No sabían cómo había llegado allí... y muchos menos lo que les estaba diciendo.

-Perdone... ¿Nos conocemos?- Preguntó Nami confundida.

-No, no me conocéis, ni yo a vosotros... Pero os he observado desde que llegasteis a la isla, y me he dado cuenta de que solo os engañáis a vosotros mismos.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Zoro- Disculpe pero no tenemos idea de lo que nos está hablando...

-Sí, lo sabéis... Pero vuestro orgullo os tiene cegados. Esa es la razón por la que no os dais cuenta. Por eso he decidido ayudaros... -Dijo la anciana con aire tenebroso.

-A... ¿Ayudarnos?- Dijo Nami- ¿De qué habla señora?... ¿Y qué es eso de lo que no nos damos cuenta?.

-Tranquilos, prontos ambos lo comprenderéis... Pero para comprender, tendréis que ser víctimas de la maldición de la isla...- Dijo la anciana levantando los brazos.

Antes de que Zoro y Nami pudieran contestar, el roble que tenían enfrente comenzó a brillar de una forma extraña, y la anciana había empezado a recitar la maldición...

-Por la presente del roble mágico de la isla olvidada, el orgullo que ciega vuestro corazón, ocultando lo que sentís el uno por el otro tiene que desaparecer. Por lo tanto...

Nami y Zoro empezaron a ser cegados por una luz extraña, que por alguna razón les estaba haciendo perder el conocimiento. Pero eso no impidió, que escucharán las última palabras de la maldición...

-... yo os condeno a ambos... a estar juntos... a 2 metros o menos.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Antes de que lo preguntéis: No, no me e inspirado en ** A 3 metros sobre el cielo **para el título de este Fic. Simplemente fue por que lo pense desde el principio.

Pido vuestra opinion (como siempre xD) ya sabéis que me encantan los reviews! xD

Subire el siguiente capitulo tan pronto como me sea posible!

Nos vemos! xD

(POSDATA: Ahora me da por poner xD) xD


	2. El roble de la isla olvidada

Hola!

He vuelto!... Siento haber tardado, es que he estado de viaje! xD (después de todo es verano)

Sobre este capitulo, siento decir que he pointado a Chopper un poco matón y a Sanji también! xD

Bueno!, como simpre: Disfrutad leyendo!

* * *

**A 2 metros o menos**

Capitulo 2: El roble de la isla olvidada.

Nami empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, se sentía como si hubiera estado un millón de años durmiendo... Además de ese irritante dolor de cabeza.

Aún estaba medio dormida, y le costó un poco acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación. Cuándo se despertó totalmente, se incorporó quedando boca arriba en la cama y se dio cuenta de donde estaba... En la enfermería del Thousand Sunny.

_-"¿Cómo demonios he llegado hasta aquí?"_- Se preguntó.

Lo último que recordaba era a esa extraña anciana recitando esa especie de "maldición", y después desmayarse.

Se acordaba vagamente de aquel roble que había visto, y la expresión confusa que Zoro puso en ese momento.

-"_Un momento... ¡¿Y ZORO?!"_- Se preguntó.

Hasta ahora no había pensado en eso, pero se supone que a Zoro también le habían echado esa "maldición"... ¿Entonces?... ¿Se había desmayado igual que ella?... ¿O le había pasado algo peor?

Toda la preocupación que había sentido esa misma tarde, volvió multiplicada por 1000. Toda la angustia que había sentido, pensando en todo lo que le podría haber pasado a Zoro, la sentía más fuerte que antes.

_-"¡DIOS!... ¿Qué le habrá pasado?... ¿Estará bien?...¿Y Chopper?... ¿No se supone que es el médico?...¿Entonces por qué no está aquí?_- Nami estaba al borde del colapso.

Se paró a reflexionar... ¿Y por qué se preocupa tanto?

Bueno, Zoro es su nakama, es normal que se preocupe por él ¿No?.

Después de todo, Zoro le había salvado infinidad de veces, ¿Por qué no iba a apreciarlo cómo nakama?

Sí, se peleaban muchas veces, pero no era motivo para odiarse, al menos no por su parte.

¿Entonces?... ¿Cuál era el motivo por el que se había pasado toda la tarde buscándole?, Y peor aún... ¿Por qué casi le da un ataque de ansiedad pensando en ello?

Nami se quedó pensando en el chico que le estaba causando tal dolor de cabeza.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba era ese maldito pensamiento que le había cruzado la mente mientras que buscaba al espadachín.

_**Flashback**_

_-"Estúpido, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasar lo mismo?"_- Pensó Nami enfadada-_ "¿Quién me habrá mandado cargar con ese bruto, imbécil y guapo espadachín?... Espera... ¿Guapo?... ¿Desde cuándo me parece guapo ese bruto?"_- Pensó Nami confundida.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Después de estar buscándole toda la tarde, y con los raros acontecimientos que habían ocurrido, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello.

Y eso no era lo único... Aparte de pensar que Zoro era guapo, se preocupaba por él (hasta el punto de perder un día entero de travesía) y, para colmo, las palabras que Zoro dijo cuándo se encontraron no paraban de repetirse en su cabeza.

_-"Dijo... ¿Qué había estado pensando en mí?"_- Pensó confundida.

Cuándo lo escuchó, ni se le pasó por la cabeza que Zoro pudiera pensar en ella ( Al menos de forma buena). Pero ahora... el nerviosismo de Zoro y las palabras que dijo se repetían cada vez más en su mente.

_-"Tal vez debería imitar a Zoro, y visitar a Chopper en cuándo pueda."_- Pensó sonriendo.

Genial, sin duda Nami estaba empezando a cuestionarse su propia salud mental, por que ni loca iba a pensar tales cosas. Eso seguro.

Nami se dispuso a levantarse, no aguantaba estar ahí ni un minuto más.

Sobre todo por que se pondría a pensar en Zoro (OTRA VEZ), cosa que quería evitar a toda costa.

_-"Enserio, ¡¿Qué me pasa?!_- Pensó- _¿De verdad que no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza?, ¡Tengo que irme de aquí! ¡Y hacer lo que sea para distraerme!... Al menos así no pensaré de nuevo en él."_

Pero cuándo fue a levantarse, se quedó de piedra.

A su lado, en la misma cama... No había, ni más ni menos, que una figura con el pelo verde y tres espadas.

~0.0~

¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación?, ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa?, ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTABAN AMBOS ACOSTADOS EN LA MISMA CAMA?!

Esos eran algunos de los pensamientos que cruzaban la cabeza de Nami, junto con otros más. Formando en su mente una maraña de pensamientos confusos, que le impedía pensar con claridad.

Se había quedado paralizada... lo único que podía hacer era mirar a la persona que estaba acostada a su lado.

Zoro estaba durmiendo de lado, dándole la espalda.

_-"Seguramente se habrá desmayado, al igual que yo... Menos mal"_- Pensó mientas suspiraba.

Pero la pregunta más importante y que más prioridad tenía en ese momento era: ¡¿POR QUÉ LOS HABÍAN PUESTO EN LA MISMA CAMA?!

Estaban en la enfermería, tenían infinidad de ellas. ¿Por qué no les habían puesto en camas separadas?, ¿Era una broma de mal gusto que habían decidido gastarles a ambos?... Por que si lo era, no tenía ninguna gracia.

Y lo peor de todo era esa estúpida sensación que tenía.

Sentía las mejillas calientes, por lo que seguramente estaría sonrojada, además de ese hormigueo en el estómago y los latidos incesantes de su corazón, que eran tan rápidos que pensaba que incluso se escuchaban desde Cocoyashi.

-Vaya... veo que te has despertado, navegante.- Dijo una voz a su espalda.

-¿Robin?- Dijo Nami confusa.

A sus espaldas se encontraba la arqueóloga sentada en una silla, justo al lado de la cama, leyendo.

-¿Qué demonios nos a pasado?... Y lo peor de todo... ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTAMOS EN LA MISMA CAMA?!- Dijo Nami sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-Eso nos gustaría saber a nosotros...- Dijo Chopper desde la puerta.

En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba el resto de la tripulación, observándoles a ambos con cara de preocupación... Sobretodo un cocinero vestido de negro y con un cigarrillo en la mano.

-¡Naamii!, ¡Que bien! ¡Por fin os despertáis!- Gritó Luffy acercándose a la cama.

-¿Despertamos?- Dijo Nami- Pero si la única que estoy despierta soy yo...-Contestó confundida.

-¿Que?... No, Zoro también está despierto... ¿A que si Zoro?- Dijo Luffy sonriente.

-Lo que pasa es que, este imbécil es tan vago que no tiene ganas de levantarse... Y por eso, ha decidido aprovecharse de la ocasión, y se a quedado acostado justo al lado de mi Nami-swan.- Dijo Sanji mirando a Zoro con odio.

-¡¿SI?!... ¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO TE METES EN TUS ASUNTOS, MALDITO COCINERUCHO?!- Gritó Zoro.

En ese momento Zoro se levantó y se quedó sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, mirando a Sanji con intenso odio.

-¡¿VES?!... ¿Por qué te enfadas tanto?, ¿No será por qué he dado en el clavo?- Contestó Sanji enfadado.

-¡Que te den imbé...

-Bueno, bueno... Ya está bien...- Intervino Chopper.- En este momento la prioridad es que Zoro y Nami descansen... así que no les des la tabarra Sanji...- Dijo mirándole.

-El doctor tiene razón... Así que, navegante, espadachín... ¿Por qué no nos contáis que es lo que ha pasado?- Dijo Robin con curiosidad.

-Lo que me gustaría saber a mí es cómo demonios hemos llegado aquí, y por qué estamos en la misma cama...- Dijo Zoro con muy mal humor, y algo sonrojado.

Claro que la única en darse cuenta de ese detalle fue Nami, lo que hizo que la pelirroja sintiera los latidos de su corazón más fuertes y su cara más caliente cada segundo.

-Bueno... es fácil de contar espadachín-bro- Dijo Franky- Cómo tu y Nami-san tardabais tanto en volver, decidimos salir a buscaros...

-Si, ¡Estábamos muy preocupados!- Exclamó Chopper.

-Así es, os encontramos a los dos inconscientes en un claro del bosque, justo enfrente de un grandísimo roble...- Continuó Usoop.

- Y después nos paramos a hablar con esa vieja tan extraña. Daba un poco de grima, lo vi con mis ojos... Un momento... ¡Pero si no tengo ojos!... ¡YOHOHOHO!- Terminó de contar Brook.

-Vale... pero hay una cosa que aún no está resuelta...- Contestó Zoro enfadado.

-Sí, de eso quería hablar yo- Dijo Nami- Hay más camas en la enfermería, ¿Sabéis?, ¿Por qué demonios nos habéis acostado juntos?... Por si no lo habéis notado TENEMOS que estar separados...

-Ese es el problema, navegante... No podemos separaros.- Dijo Robin con voz tranquila.

Todos sabían que esas palabras tranquilas y serenas, pronunciadas por la arqueóloga, traerían más de un problema al barco.

Ya que solo ellos, podían explicarles el significado de estas, junto con la extraña conversación que tuvieron horas antes...

~0.0~

_**Thousand Sunny, unas horas antes:**_

-Estoo... Chicos, ¿No creéis que Zoro y Nami están tardando demasiado?- Dijo Usoop a sus compañeros.

Se encontraban todos en la cocina, habían terminado de cenar y esperaban que Sanji recogiera los platos. Ya que como la navegante y el segundo de a bordo tardaban demasiado y el estómago de Luffy no quería hacerse esperar, decidieron cenar sin ellos.

-Si, ahora que lo dices es muy tarde. Todas las tiendas habrán cerrado ya … ¿Qué estarán haciendo?- Dijo Sanji.

-A lo mejor Zoro se habrá perdido y Nami le estará buscando...- Contestó Chopper preocupado.

-Puede, pero Nami-san siempre encuentra a espadachín-bro rápidamente...- Dijo Franky.

-Tienes razón... ¿Y si les a pasado algo?- Dijo Chopper con más preocupación que antes.

-Puees... ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarlos?- Dijo Luffy despreocupado.

-La verdad, es que sería lo mejor... Podrían estar en peligro.- Dijo la segura y racional Robin.

-¡¿Pues a qué esperamos?!...¡No pienso dejar a ese marimo ni un segundo más con mi Nami-swan!- Exclamó Sanji.

Así que los mugiwara se dirigieron a la plaza central del pueblo para iniciar la búsqueda de los dos nakamas "desaparecidos". Pero cuándo llegaron se encontraron con un gran dilema... Y es que la última vez que había desaparecido un nakama, fue en water 7, cuándo Robin hizo un trato con los del CP9. Así que en teoría, no tenían ni idea de por donde empezar a buscar.

Ya que, normalmente, era Nami la que encontraba las cosas... Que en realidad era Zoro y su gran sentido de la orientación.

-Bueno... Y... ¿Dónde estarán?- Dijo Chopper confundido.

-A saber...- Dijo Usoop.

-Los he encontrado...- Dijo Robin tranquilamente.

-Nami-swan... ¿Cómo puede estar perdida con ese inutil?- Se lamentó Sanji.

-Jeje... Típico de Zoro...- Dijo Luffy sonriendo.

-Los he encontrado...- Volvió a repetir Robin.

-¿Y qué estarán haciendo esos dos completamente solos?... ¿Creéis que Zoro-san sabrá aprovechar la oportunidad?- Dijo Brook con sus típicos pensamientos pervertidos.

-Buaaa... No estoy preocupado por ellos... ¡Ni un poco!- Lloriqueó Franky.

-Los he encontrado...-Repitió Robin de nuevo.

-...

-¡¿QUE?!- Dijeron todos a la vez.

-Que los he encontrado...- Volvió a repetir con calma.

-¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes?- Contestó Usoop.

-Es la cuarta vez que lo repito, nariz larga-kun.- Dijo Robin riéndose.

-Bueno... ¿Y dónde están?- Dijo Chopper.

-En un claro del bosque...- Dijo Robin.

-A, claro... has utilizado tus poderes y los has encontrado ¿No?- Dijo Usoop triunfante.

-Así es... - Contestó desinteresada.

-Bueno... ¿Y qué están haciendo en este momento?- Dijo Brook más interesado que ninguno.

-Nada...

-¿Nada?- Preguntó Sanji- Yo sé que Zoro es vago, pero no como para quedarse dormido en medio del bosque... Además con Nami-swan.

-No están dormidos... se han desmayado.- Dijo tranquilamente.

-¡¿QUE?!... ¡¿Y a qué esperamos?!... ¡Mi Nami-swan podría estar herida!- Dijo Sanji gritando.

-¿Y qué les habrá pasado?- Dijo Chopper preocupado.

-Lo sabremos cuándo lleguemos... Vamos, sé por dónde es...- Contestó Robin mientras que empezaba a andar.

Los sombrero de paja se encaminaron hacia el claro del bosque, cada uno metidos en sus pensamientos... Y aunque no se notara, Robin llevaba un buen rato dándole vueltas a una cosa.

A ella no le había pasado desapercibido el roble que había justo enfrente de sus nakamas desmayados. En la isla anterior había oído rumores sobre cierta leyenda que circulaba sobre la isla en la que se encontraban.

Además que esa leyenda hablaba sobre cierta maldición y cierto roble gigantesco. Justamente el mismo roble que vio con sus poderes akuma no mi.

Pero... Que sus dos compañeros estén desmayados enfrente de ese roble... no significa que hayan sido víctimas de la maldición ¿No?

_-Espero que no... Por que entonces tendremos que sufrir durante una gran temporada._- Pensó suspirando.

Y es que, aunque Robin y todos los demás ya se hayan acostumbrado a las peleas diarias de Zoro y Nami. Estas a veces eran un poco desastrosas.

Pero desde su punto de vista, Robin pensaba que había algo más... Después de todo... ¿Quién puede pelearse todos los días por una extrema tontería?. Está claro que Zoro y Nami pueden, pero eso es un poco exagerado, incluso para los peores enemigos.

Luffy lo veía divertido, mientras que a los demás les era indiferente... Pero Robin sabía que había algo más... Ella sabía que Nami y Zoro fueron de los primeros tripulantes y que ambos tenían ciertas "diferencias".

También sabía que ambos tenían muy mal genio y que todos pensaban que esa era la razón por la que ambos se pelean tanto.

Pero una cosa es tener mal genio, y pelearse... y otra muy diferente es la tensión sexual.

Sí... Robin estaba segura, Zoro y Nami se gustaban. El único problema es que ninguno sabe aceptarlo, por lo que, cuándo se acercan, se frustan, se ponen nerviosos... y se gritan... Lo que origina todos los problemas entre ellos.

No podía ser otra cosa... Robin había sido testigo de todo.

Ella, había visto a Nami mirar a Zoro mientras este entrenaba; Ella, había visto a Zoro mirar a Nami mientras esta tomaba el sol; Ella, había visto a Zoro ponerse a entrenar enfrente de los mandarinos, por el simple hecho de que Nami se encontraba allí; Ella, había visto a Nami ponerse a tomar el sol enfrente de Zoro e incluso pedirle que le untara crema en la espalda.

Ella lo sabía todo... Y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, y sus dos nakamas habían sido víctimas de la maldición... iban a pasarlo muy mal.

Los pensamientos de Robin se interrumpieron de repente... Habían llegado.

Frente a ellos se encontraba el gran roble de la isla olvidada... y debajo, sus dos compañeros desmayados.

-¡NAMI-SWAAAN!- Gritó Sanji dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-¿Qué demonios habrá pasado aquí?- Dijo Usoop contrariado.

-¿Tienes miedo Usoop?- Preguntó Luffy sonriendo.

-¿Miedo?...¡JA!, ¡Yo soy el gran capitán Usoop!... ¡No le tengo miedo a nada!- Gritó Usoop mientras que le empezaban a temblar las piernas.

-¡Vaaayaa!... ¿Enserio?- Exclamó Chopper con estrellas en los ojos.

-Pu-Pues claaroo- Dijo este siguiendo a Sanji.

-¡ESPERA! ¡Cuenta más Usoop-kun!- Reclamó Chopper persiguiéndole.

-¡Eh!... ¡No me dejéis aquí!- Dijo Luffy

Los demás se fueron acercando al árbol, dispuestos a saber lo que había pasado y a ayudar a sus dos compañeros.

Robin se había quedado un poco atrás, observando el roble... Tenía la sensación de que alguien les observaba y, que por alguna extraña razón, les había estado esperando.

Cuándo se acercó a sus compañeros, el mal presentimiento que tenía se hizo más fuerte que antes, y no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al inmenso roble que yacía enfrente.

No sabía por que, pero ese roble le transmitía cierta nostalgia... Le recordaba al gran árbol que había en su pueblo natal, Ohara, solo que este era utilizado para fines muy diferentes.

-Nami, Zoro... ¡Despertad!- Dijo Chopper interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Robin.

-A lo mejor si le pego una patada...- Dijo Sanji señalando a Zoro.

-¡¿Pero qué dices animal?!... ¿Es qué no sabes el mal despertar que tiene espadachín-bro?- Dijo Franky.

-Bueno... pues le pego una paliza, se despierta, se vuelve a desmayar por la pérdida de sangre, le llevamos al barco, le hacemos una transfusión y todos contentos...- Contestó Sanji tranquilamente.

-Ahh, ¿ves?... Eso está mucho mejor.- Dijo Franky triunfante.

-¿EHH?... ¿Pero qué estáis diciendo pedazo de bestias?... ¿Cómo podéis pretender pegarle un paliza a Zoro mientras que este está desmayado?- Dijo Usoop asombrado.

-¡Me pido la cabeza!- Gritó Luffy emocionado.

-¡Yo la entrepierna! ¡YOHOHOHO!- Contestó Brook al momento.

-¡NI HABLAR!- Gritó Chopper alterado- Cómo uno solo de vosotros se atreva a pegarles, le hincharé las venas de aire con la jeringuilla hasta que exploten... ¡¿OS HABÉIS ENTERADO?!

-Vaya... Pequeño pero matón... Se nota que quieres mucho a tus compañeros...- Dijo una voz desconocida.

-¡AHH! ¡LA MUERTE! ¡VIENE A POR MI!- Gritó Usoop aterrorizado.

-¿Pero qué estas diciendo?- Dijo la anciana mostrándose ante ellos.

Se bajó de la rama en la que había estado sentada, y se acercó a los demás. Que hasta ahora solo se habían limitado a observar lo que hacía, extrañados.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Dijo Chopper tímidamente.

-No te preocupes pequeño mapache, no voy a haceros daño...- Contestó la anciana.

-¡NO SOY UN MAPACHE SOY UN RENITO!- Gritó Chopper enfadado.

-Eh, tranquilo... A no ser que tu también quieras que te eche la maldición.

-¿Em?... ¿Qué maldición?- Dijo Luffy con su típica inocencia.

-La que le acabo de echar a vuestros dos amigos.- Dijo señalando a Zoro y Nami.

-Entonces, la leyenda es verdad...- Dijo Robin pensativa.

-Así es, muchacha...- Dijo la anciana sonriendo.

-Robin... ¿Qué leyenda?- Preguntó Luffy.

-Dicen que hace mucho tiempo, en esta isla, había dos reinos enfrentados. La guerra se sucedía sin parar, y ninguno de los dos monarcas parecían querer parar la batalla...Hasta que un día, este mismo roble... Echó una "maldición" sobre los dos monarcas de ambos reinos. Obligándolos a estar juntos en todo momento, sin separarse. Pasaron los años y los dos monarcas se enamoraron y casaron, uniendo los dos reinos en uno solo...- Robin suspiró.- Pero esa historia, es solo una leyenda relacionada con las batallas que ocurrieron en esta isla hace muchos años... Jamás pensé que esa "maldición" pudiera ser real.

-MMM...- Murmuró Luffy- No lo entiendo.

-¡¿Y PARA QUÉ PREGUNTAS?!- Contestó Sanji dándole una patada en la cabeza.

-Espera... ¿Estás diciendo qué nuestros amigos tienen esa maldición?- Preguntó Usoop.

-Sí, eso mismo...- Contestó a anciana despreocupada.

-¡ESPERA!...¿Que mi Nami-swan tiene que estar al lado de ese palurdo?- Gritó Sanji alarmado.

-Así es... Vuestros dos amigos tendrán que estar juntos en un radio de dos metros o menos...- Explicó la anciana.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE DOS METROS O MENOS?!... ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LES HAS ECHADO ESA ESTÚPIDA MALDICIÓN?!- Gritó Sanji desesperado.

-Eso mismo digo yo... ¿Sabes cuántas veces se pelean estos dos al día?- Dijo Usoop con tono de reproche.

-Es verdad, si de pelean estando separados... No quiero imaginarme lo que vamos a sufrir si no pueden separarse a menos de 2 metros.- Se quejó Chooper.

-Si no pueden separarse... tendrán que dormir juntos... ¿Creéis que Zoro-san sabrá aprovechar la oportunidad?- Dijo Brook.

-No lo entendéis... ¿Verdad?- Contestó la anciana exasperada.

-¿El qué?... ¿Como vamos a poder entenderlo?... ¿No ves que estás obligando a mi bella Nami-swan a estar junto a ese marimo?- Dijo Sanji deprimido.

-Eso es lo de menos... ¿No ves que tendremos que llevar tapones durante todo el día?- Dijo Franky.

-¡ES VERDAD!- Gritó Luffy con un chichón en la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué estáis diciendo?- Contestó la anciana con aire de enfado.- Pero si lo que he echo a sido ayudar a vuestros amigos...

-¿QUÉ?... ¿Ayudarles?... ¿Lo dices en serio?- Dijo Usoop asombrado.

-Claro que si... Pronto lo entenderéis...- Dijo la anciana con aire misterioso.

-Yo no le entiendo...- Dijo Chopper inocentemente.

-Pues anda que yo...- Dijo Luffy riéndose.

-Yo si lo entiendo...- Dijo Robin sonriendo maliciosamente.- Y debo decirle que es la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado.

-Vaya, gracias... veo que tu también te has percatado.- Dijo la anciana sonriendo.

-Lo hice hace tiempo... Pero, por mucho que me pese, debo decirle que esta situación no nos favorece. Ni a nosotros ni a ellos. A si que... ¿Cómo se deshace la maldición?- Dijo Robin desilusionada.

-No puedo...- Dijo la anciana con voz neutral.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO PUEDE?!- Gritó Sanji.- TIENE que hacerlo... ¿Es que no lo ve?

-Yo solo tengo el poder para echar la maldición... No para quitarla.- Dijo la anciana.

-Y... ¿Entonces?...¿Cómo se quita la maldición?- Preguntó Chopper.

-La única forma de que la maldición se rompa, es que vuestros dos amigos se "reconcilien"- Dijo la anciana andando hacia atrás- No lo olvidéis... Solo ellos pueden romper la maldición de la isla olvidada.

Y dicho esto... desapareció.

_**Fin Flashback**_

~0.0~

Cuándo Robin terminó de contarles lo que había pasado, todos se quedaron callados... Esperando una respuesta.

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en Zoro y Nami. Mientras que estos estaban sentados en la cama, uno al lado del otro. Cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Por su parte, Zoro no sabía como debía reaccionar... Les acaban de decir que él y Nami no pueden separarse en ningún momento, e incluso que tendrán que dormir juntos.

¿Entonces?... ¿Qué debería sentir?... ¿Rabia?, ¿Enfado?, ¿Felicidad?...

_-"Espera... ¿Qué estoy diciendo?... Voy a tener que estar al lado de esa bruja durante mucho tiempo... ¿Y estoy feliz?"_- Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Desde luego tendría que hablar con Chopper, por que lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza no era normal.

¿No poder separarse de Nami ni un minuto?...

_-"¡DIOS!... ¡QUE DESGRACIA!... Tendré que sentarme a su lado cuándo comamos; posiblemente tengamos que dormir en la misma cama... y un millón de cosas más..."_- Pensó sonriendo.- _"... ¡MIERDA!... ¿Y por qué sonrío?... ¡Si esta situación no tiene nada bueno!._

En ese momento los demás veían a Zoro con su habitual cara inexpresiva, sin saber que en realidad dentro de él se cernía una batalla, que parecía estar llena de contradicciones.

Mientras tanto, Nami seguía con una cara inexpresiva, que ni siquiera la propia Robin sabía interpretar.

Y que al igual que Zoro, dentro de ella se estaba librando una batalla, que sin duda, estaba llena de contradicciones... Y que por alguna razón no sabía descifrar.

-Bueno...- Dijo Franky incomodo.

Y es que, en el momento en el que Robin terminó de contar lo sucedido. Zoro y Nami se quedaron ahí... parados. Pensando en Dios-sabe-que.

El silencio que había en la enfermería de Thousand Sunny se fue haciendo cada vez más tenso e incomodo. Y como ninguno de ellos se dignó a hablar, Luffy decidió poner las cartas sobre la mesa...

-Bueno, Y ¿Qué?- Preguntó en voz alta- ¿Cuándo pensáis romper la maldición?

-¿QUÉ?- Dijeron ambos sorprendidos.

-La anciana dijo que solo vosotros podéis romperlo...- Dijo con inocencia.

-Es verdad...- Le secundó Chopper.

-¡¿POR QUEE?!- Gritó Sanji dramatizando.

-Eh, tranquilo... Tampoco es para tanto...- Intentó consolarlo Usoop.

-Es verdad, en cuándo la maldición se rompa todo volverá a la normalidad.- Dijo Franky.

-YOHOHO... Tiene razón... ¿No Robin-san?- Preguntó Brook.

-Mmm... Creo que no es tan fácil... -Dijo Robin pensativa.

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?- Dijo Chopper confundido.

-Los que tienen que hacer desaparecer la maldición son ellos, no nosotros... Y creo que les va a costar bastante ponerse de acuerdo...

-La verdad es que tiene razón...- Dijo Usoop- Y además creo que deberíamos dejarles solos un rato...

-Sí... No parece que estén ahora en condiciones de hablar...- Señaló Chopper.

-Sí... Me iré de aquí... antes de que me entre una depresión...- Dijo Sanji suspirando.

-Bien... Nos vamos, adiós Nami, adiós Zoro...- Dijo Luffy con su típico entusiasmo.

-Buena suerte chicos...- Les dijo Robin- La necesitaréis.

Y dicho esto, todos sus compañeros se fueron por la puerta. Dejándoles a ambos, solos, confundidos y en la misma cama.

Pero lo único que les pasaba por la cabeza, era aquella pregunta que les confundía cada vez más:

-¿Y ahora qué?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Review plis! xD_  
_


	3. Perdiendo la paciencia

¡Aqui estoy de nuevo! xD

Siento haber tardado un poco, la inspiración escasea... Pero ha vuelto! xD

En primer lugar quiero dar las gracias a todos por sus reviews!

En especial a **Roronoa Yuuko, **que gracias a su último review me ha dado una estupenda idea para un capítulo... **¡Gracias Guapa!**... Y que sepas que no pude evitar pensar en cierto violinista esqueleto cuándo leí tu review! xD

Sin más dilación, os dejo el 3º capítulo de mi fic!

* * *

**A 2 metros o menos**

Capitulo 3: Perdiendo la paciencia.

Era la hora de desayunar y después de estar casi toda la noche preocupados por Nami y Zoro, Luffy y todos los demás se sentaron a comer.

Solo que faltaban dos nakamas... Para sorpresa de algunos, la noche anterior no se había escuchado nada... Ni un grito... Ni un golpe... Nada.

Lo que extrañaba a muchos de ellos.

Después de la cara inexpresiva que tanto Nami como Zoro habían puesto en aquel momento, se deducía que a partir de ahora las cosas no serían las mismas en el Thousand Sunny.

Por no hablar de la razón por la que pasaba todo esto...

Según la anciana, estaba ayudando a Nami y a Zoro a que se dieran cuenta...

¿Cuenta de qué?. Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de los mugiwara, excepto por la de una morena con ojos zafiro...

Lo que si estaba claro es que tendrían que cambiar unas cuantas cosas en el barco, para mayor bienestar...

-Bueno... creo que Nami y Zoro tendrán que dormir en la misma habitación... Y en la misma cama.- Dijo Franky suspirando.- Tendré que hacerlo todo yo...

-Lo que nos hará falta a todos son unos tapones para los oídos- Dijo Usoop resignado- Puede que esta noche no se haya escuchado nada... Pero es algo pasajero, dentro de poco empezará nuestra tortura.

-Sí... es verdad...- Contestó Chopper resignado- Creo que tendré que empezar a fabricar medicinas, y a sacar las cosas del botiquín, seguramente se harán más de una herida.

-JOO, no lo entiendo... ¿Por qué no rompen la maldición y ya está?- Dijo Luffy con su voz inocente.

-No es tan fácil... Creo que esos dos no se hablarán en una temporada... SE GRITARÁN... Y nosotros tendremos que aguantarlo... Que asco- Dijo Franky suspirando.

-YOHOHO... Pero si no pueden separarse... ¿Tendrán que bañarse juntos también?... ¿Creéis que Zoro-san sabrá aprovechar la oportunidad?- Dijo Brook intrigado.

-¡Cállate Brook! No puedo soportar la idea de que mi Nami-swan no pueda separarse de ese estúpido... ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ESTOY YO EN SU LUGAR?!- Gritó Sanji desesperado.

-Cállate ya... Maldito exagerado...- Dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Todos se dieron la vuelta para observar a los recién llegados... Que venían con muy mala leche (por cierto)... Algo que a la mayoría no le extrañó en absoluto. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que algunos, ya se habían mentalizado para poder vivir esa situación en su día a día.

-¿A quién llamas exagerado?... Maldito Marimo...- Contestó Sanji con mala leche- Solo un imbécil como tú podía tener tanta suerte de estar pegado a semejante belleza...

-¡¿A, SÍ?! PUES QUE SEPAS QUE...

**¡PAF! ¡POF!**

-Callaos...- Dijo Nami con una voz autoritaria.

Se notaba que ninguno de los dos había podido dormir en paz, lo que era normal. Ya que se habían visto obligados a dormir juntos en la enfermería, y que esa no sería la primera vez.

-¡AHH!... ¡Nami enfadada!... ¡Sálvese quien pueda!- Dijo Chopper escondiéndose debajo de la mesa.

-Vaya... No tenéis buena cara...- Dijo Robin pensativa.

-¿Crees que alguno de nosotros dormiría después de lo que nos contasteis anoche?- Dijo Zoro con tono cortante.

-...- Nami se limito a callarse y a no decir nada, no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones a nadie.

Estaba agotada, con mal humor ,y aunque hablara, estaba segura de que perdería el control y se pondría a gritarle al primero que pillara.

-Bueno... Y os habéis puesto ya de acuerdo sobre... ¿Todo esto?...- Preguntó Usoop indeciso.

-...- Ninguno de los dos respondió... ¿Para qué?... No había nada que decir.

No se habían puesto de acuerdo, es más, ni siquiera habían hablado. Cuándo Robin desapareció la noche anterior por la puerta, se limitaron a acostarse y a dormir, sin mirarse a la cara. Exactamente lo mismo que habían echo al despertarse... Levantarse e ir a la cocina.

¿De qué tenían que hablar?... ¿De por qué una anciana medio loca pensaba que estaban enamorados?... ¿De por qué estaban ahora atrapados en una especie de cúpula invisible que les impedía separarse?... ¿De que a partir de ese momento deberían incluso ducharse juntos?... ¿De que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar con el otro por miedo a lo que dijeran?... ¿De que se habían pasado la noche en vela pensando en las ventajas y desventajas de todo lo que estaba pasando?... ¿De que la lista de ventajas superaba con diferencia a las de desventajas?...

No, no había nada que decir.

Lo único que sabían, es que para ponerse de acuerdo había que decir muchas cosas... Cosas que estaban dispuestos a ocultarlas aunque les fuera la vida en ello.

Es más, preferían pasarse el resto de su vida durmiendo juntos en la misma cama de la enfermería, que decir "esas cosas".

Ambos tenían orgullo, y no pensaban perderlo en todo aquello, aunque tuvieran que aguantarse el uno al otro.

-¿Y por qué no rompéis la maldición y ya está?- Dijo Luffy- No es tan difícil... ¿Sabéis?.

-¡¿A SÍ?!... ¡¿Y TÚ QUE DEMONIOS SABES MALDITO CABEZOTA DE GOMA?!- Gritó Nami.- ¡ME GUSTARÍA VEROS A ALGUNO DE VOSOTROS EN NUESTRO LUGAR!... ¡A VER CÓMO LO ARREGLÁBAIS!

-...

Todos se quedaron en silencio... Nami había explotado.

Había veces que la navegante odiaba hablarle así a uno de sus compañeros. Pero esta vez no lo había aguantado, ¿Qué no era tan fácil?... ¿Y él que sabe?... ¿Qué saben todos?.

Para empezar: No había dormido; Había estado toda la noche escuchando los malditos ronquidos de Zoro; Se había rebanado los sesos intentando encontrar una solución a su problema; Después de comprender que no podía solucionarlo sola, empezó a a calificar las cosas buenas y las cosas malas de estar pegada a Zoro; Cuándo se dio cuenta de que las cosas buenas superaban a las malas, pensó en pegarse un golpe en la cabeza o en auto medicarse para solucionar la maldita enfermedad cerebral que pensaba que había cogido esa misma noche y le estaba afectando a la cabeza; Durmió fatal e incluso tuvo pesadillas (Que por cierto desaparecieron misteriosamente); Se despertó junto a Zoro y llegaron a la cocina justo a tiempo para escuchar las quejas de sus nakamas (Que no se percataron de su presencia en ningún momento).

¿Y ahora viene a decir que es fácil?... Y encima justo después de quejarse de sus gritos... ¿Y a él qué le importaba?... ¿Saben acaso alguno de ellos lo sumamente egoístas que están siendo?... ¿O por lo que están pasando?

No, no lo saben. Y si Nami tiene que explotar para dejarles las cosas claras a sus compañeros, lo hará, por mucho que le duela.

-Pero Nami-swan- Dijo Sanji apenado- Si nosotros...

-¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ ESTÚPIDO ERO-COOK!- Explotó Zoro- ¡ESTOY HARTO DE ESCUCHAR TUS MALDITOS DIÁLOGOS SIN SENTIDO Y TUS QUEJAS EXAGERADAS!...

Seguían en silencio, algunos incluso con miedo.

Jamás en su vida habían visto a Nami y a Zoro tan enfadados, se notaba a kilómetros que ninguno había podido dormir y que el mal humor y el nerviosismo les inundaba a ambos de tal manera, que pensaban que iban a hacer saltar el barco por los aires.

Claro... ¿Quién no iba a estar así después de lo que les contaron?

Lo que sí estaba claro es que sus nakamas estaban enfadados, y mucho.

-¡NAMI TIENE RAZÓN!- Volvió a gritar Zoro- ¡YA ME GUSTARÍA VEROS A VOSOTROS EN NUESTRO LUGAR!... ¡PERO NOO!... ¡LO ÚNICO QUE OS LIMITÁIS A HACER ES A PRESIONARNOS Y A HACER QUEJAS ESTÚPIDAS DE LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!... ¡ POR SI NO LO HABÉIS NOTADO, NO SOPORTAMOS ESTAR EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN! ¡Y ENCIMA OS QUEJÁIS DICIENDO QUE NO PODRÉIS SOPORTAR NUESTROS GRITOS A TODAS HORAS DEL DÍA!... ¡¿ES QUÉ NO OS DÁIS CUÉNTA DE QUIÉN ES LA VERDADERA VÍCTIMA AQUÍ?!... ¡ NO SE SI OS LO TENDRÉMOS QUE DECIR, PERO DIGO EN NOMBRE DE LOS DOS QUE ESTÁMOS RELATIVAMENTE HARTOS DE VUESTRO EGOÍSMO!...

Y dicho esto, Zoro cogió a Nami de la muñeca y la arrastró fuera de la cocina.

Esta no opuso ni resistencia, se limitó a andar detrás de Zoro sin rechistar, mientras que este le aprisionaba la muñeca.

Sin embargo, todos sus compañeros pudieron ver que ambos cerraban la puerta, sin ni siquiera dedicarles una sola mirada... Y desaparecían de la cocina... dejando tras de si, cierta culpabilidad en todos ellos.

~0.0~

-...

Todos los mugiwaras estaban callados en la cocina, excepto dos de ellos. Que momentos antes se habían marchado dejando estupefactos a todos los demás.

Nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra... Todos estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos, y sobre todo, en su culpabilidad.

Por mucho que les doliera, Nami y Zoro tenían razón.

Hasta ahora lo único que se habían dedicado a hacer, es a observar y a disputar el problema... Pensando que iban a pasarlo mal y quejándose de todo el trabajo que tenían que hacer.

No se habían dado cuenta de que en realidad, eran Zoro y Nami los que lo estaban pasando mal de verdad. Pero su egoísmo les había impedido verlo. Y se sentían mal por ello.

-... Chicos...- Dijo Chopper con lágrimas en los ojos.- Tienen razón... ¡Somos maloos!... -Dijo llorando a lágrima viva.

Porque, si había algo en el mundo que no le gustaba nada al renito, era que sus compañeros se enfadaran entre ellos, o peor... Que se enfadaran con él.

Razón por la que siempre jugaba con Luffy y Usoop a todo lo que ellos le decían, razón por la que siempre intenta separar a Sanji y a Zoro en una de sus típicas peleas, o razón por la que las discusiones entre Zoro y Nami siempre le preocupaban tanto.

-Ufff, por mucho que me moleste... El marimo tiene razón...- Dijo Sanji apenado.

-BUAA... NO estoy llorando...- Dijo Franky abrazando a un Chopper lloroso.

-Genial... ahora me siento culpable por haber dicho todo eso.- Dijo Usoop suspirando.

-No eres el único Usoop-san... Mi corazón está lleno de culpa... Un momento, ¡Pero si no tengo corazón!... YOHohoo- Dijo Brook con tristeza- Luffy-san... ¿Cómo piensa arreglar esto?... Después de todo usted es el capitán.

-No creo que esté en condiciones de contestar...- Dijo Usoop.

Brook dirigió la mirada hacia la esquina de la habitación, para encontrarse a Luffy, Franky y Chopper abrazados y llorando como idiotas.

-¡SOMOS MALOOOS!- Gritaban sollozando los tres a la vez.

-¡DEJAD DE HACER ESTUPIDECES!- Gritó Sanji dándole una patada en la cabeza a Luffy.

-¡AHH! ¡Luffy está herido! ¡Un médico! ¡Un médico!- Gritaba Chopper.

-Eres tú...- Dijo Usoop aburrido.

-Anda es verdad...¡Pero estoy muy triste para curarleee!- Dijo llorando otra vez.

-No te preocupes doctor-san...- Dijo una voz suave en la habitación- No hay razón para ello... Estad tranquilos, lo único que pasa es que la navegante y el espadachín están confundidos...- Dijo Robin llamando la atención de todos.- No saben que hacer en esta situación, están nerviosos y un poco perdidos, y si contamos el mal genio que tienen ambos, es normal que actúen así.

-¿Estás segura Robin?- Dijo Chopper esperanzado.

-Claro, dadles tiempo. Solo tienen que asimilar todo esto, y cuando menos nos lo esperemos... La maldición habrá desaparecido. Mientras tanto, prepararemos las cosas para que no se les haga difícil convivir. Después nos mantendremos al margen y dejaremos que ellos lo hagan todo. Ya veréis que hoy se arreglarán los problemas, y dentro de poco todo será como antes...- Dijo sonriendo.

-Es verdad, lo mejor será que no los presionemos...- Dijo Usoop sonriendo tranquilo.

-Menos mal... ¡Gracias Robin!- Dijo Chopper felizmente.

-¡AHH! ¡ROBI-CHWAN ERES TAN LISTA!- Dijo Sanji rondando a su alrededor.

-YOHOHO... Menos mal, ¿Qué piensa usted capitán?- Dijo Brook.

-UMM... Pues yo voy a verles ahora mismo...- Dijo Luffy corriendo hacia la puerta.- Después de todo, aún no han desayunado...- Contestó cerrando la puerta tras de si.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Creo que me ha salido un poco corto comparándolo a los demás... xD ( Tampoco es que sea un máquina de escribir!)

Robin como siempre tan tranquila y racional, no se por que, pero siempre le doy esa faceta a Robin :p

Como siempre pido vuestra opinion y vuestros **reviews. **(Sabéis que son mi inspiración!)

Gracias por leer, ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capi!


	4. De preguntas y búsquedas

Holaa! Aquí estoy de nuevo! :)

Siento haber tardado! xD

Tengo la sensación de que este capitulo me ha salido más corto que los demás... Así que espero que lo disfruten :), después de todo no me gustaría defraudarles! xD

También creo que Zoro me ha salido un poco Ooc (no sé si se escribe así, por favor que alguien me lo diga xD), pero eso es ya opinión mía.

Disfruten del capi! :P

* * *

**A 2 metros o menos**

Capitulo 4: De preguntas y búsquedas.

Zoro, se dirigió enfadado hacia el nido del cuervo... Arrastrando tras de sí a una silenciosa Nami.

En cuándo cerraron la puerta de la cocina, ambos se dirigieron con ira al único sitio del barco dónde se podía tener un poco de intimidad... O en este caso, esconderse durante un buen rato del resto del mundo.

Eso era lo único que querían hacer: esconderse.

No volver a salir nunca, quedarse encerrados, hasta que la muerte llegara y cerrara sus vidas.

¿La razón?...Acababan de explotar delante de sus nakamas, por algo tan simple, que ya hasta les hacía gracia.

Sin embargo, allí los habían dejado... Con la palabra en la boca, encerrados en la cocina.

Por eso querían encerrarse, para evadir sus preguntas, evitar la realidad que se les iba a venir encima y sobre todo para no tener que enfrentarse a los pensamientos inocentes de Chopper y las miradas de cachorrito de Luffy.

Por que si había algo que les había quedado claro la noche anterior, era que tarde o temprano, tendrían que responder a las dudas de la tripulación... Que por desgracia, eran muchas.

¿Cómo explicarles la razón por la que se peleaban cada día?... ¿La razón por la que esa anciana les había echado la maldición?... ¿La razón por la que ninguno de los dos tenía intención de hablar del tema?... ¿Cómo explicarles... TODO?

No, no lo harían.

No estaban dispuestos a contestar a esas preguntas por nada del mundo, las razones eran solo dos, pero muy convincentes en su estado:

Primero: Por su orgullo, que tanto les había perjudicado hasta ahora.

Segundo: Ni ellos mismos saben las respuestas.

¿Cómo iban a contestar a algo que ni siquiera sabían?, No tenía sentido.

Por eso mismo, por eso pensaban que era más fácil encerrarse en el nido del cuervo, que inventarse un montón de excusas baratas y evitar las miradas de sus compañeros.

Zoro se maldecía a sí mismo por su cobardía, ¿Cómo podía huir de esa manera?... Él era un espadachín, se supone que no debe dejar que sus sentimientos influyeran en él mismo...

Y sin embargo allí estaba, escondiéndose en el nido del cuervo junto con una mujer a la que no se podía separar bajo ningún concepto, por el simple echo de no querer contestar a las malditas preguntas de sus compañeros...

¿Por que?... Si fuera otra persona, estaría bien. Incluso si estuviera pegado al ero-cook estaría satisfecho.

Pero no... estaba pegado a Nami. La superficial navegante de los mugiwara, la chica con la que se peleaba cada día, la egoísta que le recordaba a cada momento que le debía dinero (un dinero que ya le entregó en su momento), la chica que por alguna razón no salía huyendo cuándo él le daba una de sus miradas terroríficas, que le contestaba cuándo él la hablaba a ella de mala forma y que por desgracia le había llamado la atención desde que la conoció.

¿Por qué?... ¿Qué había echo él para merecer semejante tortura?... ¿Acaso era Kuina, que le estaba castigando desde el más allá?... ¿Es que había echo algo malo en su anterior vida?...

No lo sabe, directamente no lo sabe... Y eso era lo que más le frustraba a Zoro.

Estar en esa situación sin saber que hacer y cómo arreglarlo, y lo peor es que la única forma de romper la maldición es que ambos hablen, y se pongan de acuerdo.

¿Pero cómo demonios iban a hacerlo?... Si en este momento no podían ni mirarse a la cara.

Tendrían que averiguarlo, pero no ahora.

Zoro no tenía ganas de discutir en ese momento, ya estaba suficientemente enfadado como para hacerlo ahora.

Y estaba completamente seguro de que en el momento que decidiera hablar con Nami del tema... Esta le tumbaría en el suelo con un puñetazo.

~0.0~

-Zooroo... Naamii...- Dijo Luffy paseándose por todo el barco.- ¿Dónde estáis?

Hacía rato que había salido de la cocina y después de empezar a buscarles, había escuchado un portazo.

Por lo que se puso a buscar por todo el Thousand Sunny. Sin ningún resultado claro está.

-¿Dónde demonios estarán?...- Se preguntó a si mismo.- JOO, que difícil es esto... ¡Salid ya de una vez!

Luffy se internó de nuevo en el barco, esperando encontrar a sus dos nakamas en el camino.

Por que si había alguien testarudo en ese barco, ese era Luffy.

Lo conseguiría aunque le costara la vida... No solo por que fueran sus primeros nakamas, ni por que fueran amigos... También, por que tenía hambre.

Y eso era algo que su estómago no podía tolerar.

~0.0~

Después de cerrar la puerta de un portazo, Zoro se dirigió a sentarse en el sofá del nido del cuervo, mientras que Nami (a la que Zoro todavía agarraba la muñeca) le seguía pensativa y sin decir una sola palabra.

Después de que ambos hubieran esquivado su material de entrenamiento y se hubieran sentado el uno al lado del otro, llegó la pregunta del millón:

¿Y ahora qué?

Habían huido de sus compañeros y se habían escondido con éxito en el nido del cuervo... Pero, ¿Que harían ahora?.

Estaban completamente solos, sin ninguna vigilancia y lo peor... Sin poder separarse.

-Bueno...- Dijo Zoro distraído.

Si iban a estar pegados por mucho tiempo, tendrían que encontrar algún tema de conversación, ¿no?... O aunque sea, alguno que no termine en gritos y golpes, lo que iba a ser muy difícil.

De todos modos si iban a estar pegados mucho tiempo, no podían estar siempre con ese silencio tan incómodo.

-Mmm- Contestó Nami nerviosa.- ¿Y si empiezas por soltarme?

-¿Qué?- Dijo confundido.

-Mi muñeca...- Contestó sonrojada.

Genial... No podía haber otra palabra que expresara lo que sintió Zoro en aquel momento.

No solo había arrastrado a Nami hasta allí, si no que en ningún momento le había soltado la muñeca.

Ahora estaba allí, con la cara roja como un tomate, con los latidos de su corazón a cien por hora, y todo... ¿Por ella?... ¿Por el simple echo de algo que Nami había dicho?.

No lo entendía, ¿Cómo podía ponerse así de nervioso por un chica?... O peor... POR NAMI.

Debía decir algo, y rápido. Ya que Nami le observaba con una expresión confundida, y para colmo, todavía no había soltado su muñeca...

-¿Zoro?...- Dijo Nami sonrojada.

-Ahh, E-estooo, y-yoo...L-lo S-siento.- Dijo soltándole la muñeca.

Los latidos no paraban, y encima estaba nervioso. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?...

Zoro giró la cabeza, no podía mirar a Nami, no ahora. Le daba demasiada vergüenza, por no contar que estaba nervioso con solo sentirla a su lado.

_-"¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?"_- Pensó Nami sonrojada.- _"Tampoco es algo de lo que se deba arrepentir... ¿no?..."_- Pensó apenada._  
_

-Emm, bueno...- Volvió a decir Zoro.

El silencio era incomodo, muy incomodo. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir...

Por su parte, Zoro pensaba que había echo el ridículo con ese numerito. Y además, estaba confundido por como había reaccionado a las palabras de Nami.

Por otra parte, Nami, también estaba confundida por la reacción de este...¿Tánto le avergonzaba tocarla?. Y peor... ¿Por qué le importaba eso?

_-"¿Que no le gusta tocarme?... Pues ya está, que se aguante..."_- Pensó enfadada.

_-"Jolín... tenemos que hablar de esto. No podemos quedarnos así toda la vida... Que a este ritmo no será muy larga"_- Pensó Zoro.

Zoro, se dispuso a hablar, o en su caso a discutir. No quería que esa sensación estuviera allí toda la vida. Si había que arriesgarse para ello, lo haría y hablaría del tema con Nami...

Pero con tal de no volver a sentir ese hormigueo en el estómago, haría lo que sea.

-Zoro... ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Nami.- No has parado de mirarme... - Dijo sonrojada.

-Eh... B-bueno... E-estooo...- Contestó este nervioso.- _"Genial, no me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado mirándola..."_- Pensó sonrojándose.

-¿Zoro?- Volvió a decir Nami.

-Ehh, B-bueno, verás... Yoo, tengo que decirte una cosa.- Dijo girándose hacia ella...

-Humm, bueno, adelante...- Dijo nerviosa.

Genial, el tema iba a salir.

Y lo único que podía pensar Nami... Es, adónde les iba a llevar esa conversación.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Bueno... ¿Qué os a parecido? :)

Si os a gustado, hacemos un trato... Si me mandáis muchos reviews subo el siguiente capi antes de tiempo...

¡ES BROMA! xD... Subiré el capitulo de todas maneras! :)

Aunque si me gustaría, **que me deis vuestra opinión y me mandéis reviews pliiss! :)**

Bueno, eso era todo.

Nos vemos! :P


	5. Discusiones y sospechas

Holaa!

He vuelto! Siento mucho la tardanza :p. Es que he tenido ciertas comlicaciones (castigo) XD

Pero he echo todo lo posible por tener el capitulo cuando antes. :)

He de avisaros que en este capitulo, hay muchas mayúsculas. (Me sale así, al igual que los puntos suspensivos, no puedo evitarlo xD)

De nuevo, perdón por la tardanza. Que disfruteis del capi... xD

* * *

**A 2 metros o menos**

Capitulo 5:Discusiones y sospechas.

Nami estaba inquieta...

Es más... no podía dejar de mover la pierna... y su corazón parecía que fuera a estallar.

En los últimos minutos, se había peleado con sus nakamas, Zoro le había cogido de la muñeca y para colmo los dos iban a iniciar una conversación bastante incómoda...

¿Qué demonios iba a pasar ahora?

Hasta hace unos días, Zoro y ella no podían estar en la misma habitación sin pelearse... Y ahora... allí estaban.

Los dos sin poder separarse y sonrojados por momentos, dispuestos a hablar lo que nunca se habían atrevido a decirse.

_-"Si es que hay algo que decir..."_- Pensó Nami.

Y razón no le faltaba... Hace unos días lo único que tenían que decirse eran insultos y replicas, coronado con unas cuantas voces. Mientras que ahora tenían que hablar de unas cosas... un poco... incomodas.

Nami no comprendía lo que le pasaba...

Toda su vida se había dedicado a robar y _traicionar_ a piratas. Durante los ocho años de su vida que trabajó para Arlong Esqualo, no pensó en otra cosa:

Robar, traicionar y sobrevivir.

No había otra cosa. Más bien, no podía haber otra cosa.

Ella no había tenido tiempo de fijarse en chicos, y mucho menos de salir con ellos.

Sobre todo por que la mayoría de los hombres que había conocido, había sido en alta mar y todos eran piratas. A los que tanto odiaba y manipulaba a su antojo.

Cuándo conoció a Luffy y Zoro, sinceramente, ambos le parecieron los piratas más estúpidos que había visto en su vida.

Sin embargo, aceptó irse con ellos. Por el simple echo de que le pareció que eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para robarles toda la pasta sin que se dieran cuenta.

Era fácil... Coger el tesoro e irse sin más...

Dejarles a ambos en altar mar, de la que posiblemente no podrían salir, debido a su falta de orientación.

Pero no lo hizo... ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

¿Era por que ese idiota con sombrero de paja le inspiraba confianza?...¿Era por que ese espadachín antipático que tan mal le caía le había salvado la vida sin pedir nada a cambio?

No lo sabía... Probablemente nunca lo averiguaría, ya que esa cuestión había sido siempre un misterio para ella.

Después de que la liberaran de Arlong, Nami por fin había salido de la prisión que había sido su vida.

E incluso se sorprendió de que el propio Zoro, luchara junto a sus compañeros para liberarla... Con un gran corte que el propio Mihawk le había echo en su pecho.

Por que, según tenía entendido, Zoro nunca llegó a fiarse completamente de ella; Al menos antes de que Nojiko les contara la situación..

Pero en aquellos momentos a ella le daba igual... Lo importante es que había sido liberada, y nada le gustaba más que "rehacer" su vida y cumplir su sueño junto a sus nakamas... Sin olvidar las peleas diarias con el espadachín.

Que incluso antes de llegar a Grand Line, ya habían empezado.

Pero era normal... Lo único que pasaba es que su carácter y el de Zoro no se complementaban.

_-"Como dice la gente... los polos opuestos se atraen, al igual que los iguales se repelen."_- Pensó Nami en ese momento.

Sí, eso era.

Ambos eran muy testarudos, por lo que no se llevaban bien. Lo único que podían tener en común ella y Zoro, era en la mala leche. Y punto.

Por eso,sabía que ambos no llegarían jamás a ser algo más que nakamas... ¿No?... ¿NO?.

Era obvio... ¿Cómo podía pensar esa anciana que ambos estaban enamorados?, ¡DIOS!.

Si solo había que echarles un vistazo para saber que se odiaban a muerte. ¿Cómo iban a estar enamorados?

De lo que Nami solo podía estar segura, era que lo único que sentía por Zoro en aquellos momentos, era rabia y enfado... con algo de pena por tener que soportar sus golpes cada día.

Y ahora... no se atrevía ni a mirarlo a la cara... Le daba demasiada vergüenza...

¿Cómo iba a decirle que había pensado en él durante estos dos años?... ¿Que a veces había echado de menos sus peleas?... ¿Que echaba de menos golpearle en la cabeza por una estupidez?...

Sus golpes...

Eso era algo, que ni siquiera después de los dos años ha sabido responder... ¿Cómo podían causarle daño a Zoro sus golpes?... Era un misterio... Zoro había vencido a un montón de adversarios, y algunas veces con heridas graves... Y sin embargo sus golpes le hacían daño... ¿Cómo podía echar de menos eso?... Era una tontería.

Claro que, por lo que ella recordaba, no era tan malo golpear a Zoro... Al menos antes de la llegada de Chopper...

Aunque sabía, que tener que curar a Zoro ella misma también tenía su injuria. Sobretodo, después de cierta tarde que se le había quedado grabada en su memoria...

_**Flashback:**_

-¡AY!... ¡Ten más cuidado bruja!- Dijo un malherido Zoro.

-Ya claro... Lo que tú digas...- Dijo Nami enfadada.

-Uff, no entiendo por que me has pegado así...- Dijo este con recelo.

-Pues por que te lo mereces... Os he dicho mil veces, tanto a ti como a Luffy, que no toquéis mis mandarinos.

-Pero si solo he cogido una... Tenía hambre...

-Pues vas y le dices a Sanji que te prepare algo...

-¿QUE?...Si claro, ¿Y después qué?, ¿ Conseguiré que Usoop deje de mentir?... ¡JA!- Dijo este riéndose.

-No entiendo por que te llevas tan mal con Sanji-kun...- Contestó Nami con reproche.

Zoro se quedó callado de repente... En parte, Nami tenía razón, Sanji no le había echo nada. Pero por alguna razón los dos se peleaban (no tanto cómo ellos dos), pero lo hacían. La tripulación no lo entendía, mientras que Zoro, pensaba que tenía una razón bastante sólida como para que Sanji le sacara de sus casillas...

-A lo mejor si te dejara un poco en paz...- Dijo Zoro con susurrando con rencor.

-¿Qué?- Dijo esta confundida.

-Nada, déjalo.- Contestó con mala leche.- Vendame la cabeza de una vez para que me pueda ir...

-Está bien...- Dijo Nami decepcionada.

Nami se limitó a vendarle la cabeza silenciosamente mientras que pensaba en lo que había dicho el espadachín...

_-"¿Es posible que esté... celoso?"_- Pensó Nami confundida.-_"Un momento... ¿Y a mí qué?... Este puede hacer lo que quiera en su vida... Además, Zoro jamás se pelearía con Sanji por esa tontería... mucho menos por mí..."_- Pensó enfadada.

-¿Y tú que miras?- Contestó este con mala leche.

-N-nada...- Dijo nerviosa.

Con tanto pensar, ni siquiera Nami se había dado cuenta, de que se había quedado mirando a Zoro.

-Pues ya está...- Dijo esta levantándose.- Estás curado, la próxima vez te lo piensas antes de coger una de mis mandarinas...

-Puff... Lo que tu digas... Que ganas tengo de que consigamos un médico, así al menos no tendrás que curarme tú después de pegarme en la cabeza...

-¡Pues bien!- Contestó Nami cabreada.¡Así podrás amargarle la vida a él en vez de a mí!

-¡¿QUE?!... ¡¿Que yo te amargo la vida?!- Contestó Zoro- ¡¿Y POR QUE NO TES VAS CON EL MALDITO ERO-COOK A QUE TE HAGA LA PELOTA PARA DESPUÉS IRSE DETRÁS DE LA PRIMERA TÍA BUENA QUE SE LE CRUZE?!

-¡Pues mira por donde!, ¡A LO MEJOR LO HAGO!

-¡GENIAL!, ¡POR QUE ME IMPORTA UN PIMIENTO LO QUE HAGAIS TU Y SANJI!, ¡¿TE ENTERAS?!

-¡PUES BIEN!

-¡PUES BIEN!

Después de eso, Zoro se levantó corriendo hacia la puerta, para desaparecer cerrando de un portazo...

Dejando a Nami con un rollo de vendas en la mano, y serias dudas en su mente...

_**Fin flashback.**_

Genial... Nami estaba alucinando.

Zoro estaba dispuesto a hablar del tema con ella (algo que no ocurriría a menudo). Y se estaba limitando a recordar cosas que habían pasado tiempo atrás.

Por no contar, que mientras pensaba. Cierto espadachín estaba esperando a que ella se decidiera hablar.

_-"¿Por qué demonios me pasan a mí estas cosas?"-_ Pensó Nami, mientras que buscaba la mejor forma de iniciar la conversación.

~0.0~

-UMMM...- Murmuró Luffy por lo bajo.

-¿Que te pasa Luffy?- Preguntó Chopper curioso.

-He buscado a Nami y a Zoro por todo el barco pero no los he encontrado...- Dijo alicaído.

Después de la búsqueda exhaustiva por todo el interior del barco. Luffy se cansó y decidió volver a la cocina. Algo que les extrañó a los demás, sabiendo lo cabezota y testarudo que era Luffy.

-¿De verdad que has buscado por todo el barco?- Preguntó Usoop.

-Siii...- Contestó desanimado.

-Pues como no hayan saltado por la borda...- Dijo Franky comiendo el postre.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡No digas eso ni en broma franky!- Gritó Sanji.- ¡No soportaría que algo malo le pasase a mi Nami-swan!

-Tranquilizate Sanji-kun... No creo que sean capaces de hacer eso... ¿no?- Dijo Brook entre risas.

-Es improbable, además... Estoy segura de que el espadachín-kun protegerá a Nami a toda costa. Por lo que no hay motivos para preocuparse.- Dijo Robin tranquilamente.

-Tienes razón...- Razonó Usoop.- A propósito, Luffy ¿Has mirado en el nido del cuervo?... A lo mejor están allí.

-...

-¿Luffy?

-...

-¿Me escuchas?

-¡ALLÁ VOY CHICOOOOOS!- Dijo este corriendo por la puerta y dejando a varios de sus compañeros con la impresión de ese grito.

-... Nunca cambiará... ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Sanji.

-Creo que no...- Contestó Usoop suspirando.

Todos se callaron, mientras que de fondo, se escuchaban los gritos de su escandaloso capitán. Rogándole a sus dos nakamas, que no se enfadaran con él.

~0.0~

-Bueno...- Dijo Zoro nervioso.

-Ya...- Contestó Nami sonrojada.- ¿Por dónde... empezamos?.

-Yooo... No tengo ni idea...- Dijo este rascándose la cabeza, mientras que intentaba esquivar los ojos de la navegante.

-¿Entonces?- Dijo esta confundida.- ¿Para qué me dices que tienes que decirme algo, cuándo no tienes ni idea de por donde empezar?.

-No se... Se supone que tarde o temprano tendríamos que hablar de ello... ¿No?.- Dijo inseguro.

-Sí... se supone.

-Claro... Por que si no, jamás podremos separarnos y tendremos que estar toda la vida pegados... ¿No?- Contestó desalentado.

-¿Qué?... ¿Estás insinuando algo?- Dijo esta comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-No, no, no. ¡Claro que no!... Lo único que digo, es que hablemos del tema, para separarnos lo antes posible y así no tener que aguantar todo esto ¿No?...- Dijo nervioso, se notaba a kilómetros que no estaba escogiendo las palabras correctas.

-¿Estás diciendo que soy inaguantable?- Dijo Nami con sorpresa.

Ella sabía que Zoro no era un poeta, ni nadie especializado en las palabras. Pero de ahí a llamarla insoportable era un poco molesto.

-¡NO!... ¡Lo que intento decirte, es que lo arreglemos todo para poder separarnos cuándo antes!- Dijo nervioso.

_-"No lo entiendo... A estas alturas no me importaría lo que me diga... Pero... ¿Dice que no quiere estar a mi lado?... ¿Y por que me duele tanto el pecho?"_- Pensó Nami entristecida.

-¿Nami?- Preguntó Zoro_- " Oh no... La he echo buena... ¿Por que me pongo tan nervioso a su lado?... Odio que me mire con esos ojos..."_

-Pues... ¿Sabes que?- Preguntó Nami de repente.

-¿Em?- Dijo este confundido.

-Preferiría haberme quedado pegada a una persona más sensible.- Dijo mirando al suelo.

-¿Sensible?... ¿De qué demonios estás hablando mujer?- Preguntó confuso.

-¿Ves?... ¡Ya estás otra vez! ¡Me refiero a alguien que se pare a pensar en lo que dice! ¡Y QUE AL MENOS TENGA EN CUENTA LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS DEMÁS!- Le reprochó en la cara.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE SOY?!- Gritó Zoro.

-¡¿ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA?!... ¡AL MENOS PODRÍAS TENER EL DETALLE DE PREGUNTARME CÓMO ESTOY! ¡COMO SANJI!- Gritó con una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

¿Qué?... ¿Sanji?... ¿Había oído bien?... ¿Nami le estaba comparando con ese cocinero baboso y pervertido, que iba detrás de ella todo el tiempo?... ¿Y encima le decía que prefería a Ero-cook en vez de a él?

Era insoportable... No sabía lo que le enfadaba más: Que se estuvieran peleando cuándo intentaba arreglar las cosas...; O que Nami le echara en cara que prefería estar pegada a Sanji en vez de a él.

-¿Sanji?...¡¿Sanji?!... ¡¿SAANJIII?!- Gritó más enfadado que nunca.- ¡¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ESE ESTÚPIDO ES MEJOR QUE YO?!

-¡LO QUE DIGO, ES QUE SANJI SABE RECONOCER LAS COSAS!, ¡NO COMO OTROS!- Le encaró Nami.

-¡¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS ES LO QUE TENGO QUE RECONOCER?!- Dijo exasperado.

-OHHH... ¡NO SE!... ¡¿TAL VEZ EL POR QUE ESTAMOS PEGADOS?!- Le preguntó enfadada.

-¡¿QUIERES QUE TE LO DIGA?!... ¡PUES BIEN TE LO DIRÉ MUY CLARO, Y ENCIMA NO HARÁN FALTA NI LAS PALABRAS!-Dijo Zoro.

En un rápido movimiento, Zoro cogió a Nami de los hombros y la arrinconó en la pared. Para después, poner las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza e inclinarse levemente hacia ella.

-Z-zoro... ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- Dijo esta empezando a sonrojarse.

-¿No es lo que tu querías?... Voy a demostrarte el por que estamos pegados...-Dijo inclinándose cada vez más hacia ella.

-P-pero... ¿Es necesario esto?- Dijo Nami con la voz temblorosa.

-Por supuesto... Por que voy a demostrarte que yo, puedo ser mejor que Sanji en todos los sentidos.- Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-No entiendo... ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme con esto Zoro?- Dijo Nami apartando los ojos de esa mirada que tanto le intimidaba.

Zoro se quedó mirándola a los ojos, pensando la respuesta que les diría en aquel momento. Después sonrio, y dijo riéndose:

-Fácil... Lo que tengo que decirte, es que yo...

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Y lo dejo ahí... xD_**  
**_

Sé que seguramente no os gustará que haya dejado el capi de esa manera... Pero es que tengo muchas ideas para este Fic, y cuesta un poco ponerlo todo de una vez en un solo capi... Por eso estoy poniendo las cosas tan lentas! xD

Y cómo siempre, os pido vuestra opinión, o más bien vuestros **REVIEWS**. xD

Por que sabéis que los **REVIEWS** son mi insipiración para escribir, y si me dejais unos cuantos, escribire el capitulo más rápid! xD (Chantajeando ya que estamos) XD

Nos vemos! xD


	6. Encuentros y pilladas

He vueltooo! :)

Aqui os traigo el capitulo 6, es un poco cortito comparado con los otros capitulos, pero creo que vale la pena! xD

No os contaré nada del capi en especial, por que me gusta dejaros con la intriga (soy malvada! xD). Solo os diré que lo del chantaje del capi anterior funcionó xD.

Así que... Os dejo con el capi, que en cierta maner me costó un poco más escribirlo! :P

* * *

**A 2 metros o menos**

Capitulo 6: Encuentros y pilladas.

Pegados...

Así estaban Nami y Zoro en ese momento... Y sin poder creerlo, a ninguno de los dos les desagradaba.

¿Cómo iba a imaginarse Zoro, que algún tendría a la navegante de la tripulación arrinconada contra la pared y sus caras peligrosamente cerca?

En efecto: Nunca.

Pero él estaba decidido, no iba a dejar que ese cocinerucho le superase. Y si tenía que hacer "eso" para demostrarle a Nami que era mejor que él. Lo haría.

-No entiendo... ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme con esto Zoro?- Dijo ella entonces.

Le miró a los ojos... ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenua?. La tenía arrinconada contra la pared, estaba a punto de besarla... ¿Cómo podía tener dudas entonces?.

Vale, no era la primera vez que Zoro arrinconaba a Nami contra la pared, ni tampoco cuando había puesto sus rostros peligrosamente cerca. Pero todo eso, lo había echo estando enfadado.

Claro que esta vez, también lo estaba, pero las razones eran diferentes, todo era distinto en ese momento.

Sonrió... Le encantaban los ojos de Nami, podía tirarse toda la vida mirándolos y ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Directamente: Se perdía en ellos... No podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos, y aunque quisiera pensar lo contrario, en el fondo le daba las gracias a esa anciana por haberlos dejado así: Pegados.

Debía hacerlo... tenía que demostrarle a Nami que él era el mejor, y solo había una forma de hacerlo. Si ella quería que le contestase a su pregunta lo haría. Y ya que él no es un hombre de palabras, lo haría de la única forma que sabe, con acciones.

Se inclinó más a ella, causando el sonrojo de la pelirroja, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía quedarse tan embelesado mirándolos?... No lo sabía, o directamente no le importaba.

Solo se dedicó a mirarla fascinado, mientras que pronunciaba esas palabras, que para ambos significaban tanto:

-Fácil... Lo que tengo que decirte, es que yo...- Empezó a decir.

En ese momento se trabó, ¿Por qué no podía hablar?, ¿Era por los nervios y esas estúpidas mariposas en es estómago?, ¿O era la mirada malvada y a la vez divertida que Nami había puesto en ese preciso instante?

-¿Por qué no sigues hablando?... Dime Zoro...¿Es que tu, qué?- Le interrumpió Nami en susurros.

-Pues yo...- Dijo sonrojándose.

-¿Qué tú...?- Volvió a decir esta rodeando sus brazos en torno su cuello y su voz seductora.

_-"¡¿Que?!... Pero si hace un momento era yo el que manejaba la situación, ¡¿Cuándo hemos intercambiado los puestos?!"_- Pensó sonrojándose como loco. Aunque no lo admitiera, lo último que había echo la navegante le había gustado. Y más de lo que pensaba.

-¿De verdad pensabas que iba a dejar que me manipularas así?- Le susurró al oído- Por si no los sabes, no eres el único que sabe poner nerviosa a la gente...

Zoro se estremeció, ¡Dios!... ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?, ¿Nami ha dicho que intenta ponerle nervioso?, ¿O era todo lo contrario?.

_-¡JODER! ¡Ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad!, ¡Mírala, se está riendo es tu cara!._- Pensó al borde del colapso.

Y en efecto, así era. Ahora mismo Nami le observaba con una sonrisa triunfadora en el rostro.

_-"Lo conseguí..."_- Se dijo a sí misma.

Sin duda, lo había echo. Había dejado a Zoro Roronoa, totalmente desencajado en el sitio, sin palabras y con la cara roja como un tomate. Y nada podía darle más satisfacción que eso.

¿Cómo podía pensar ese idiota que iba a dejar así las cosas?... Por si no lo sabía, ella era Nami,la gata ladrona. Y si había alguien que la superara en robar y manipular a las personas, nadie la conocía.

Y si el cazador de piratas decidía jugar y tontear en ese mismo instante, ella no iba a ser menos. Por no contar de que la tenía arrinconada, totalmente indefensa e incapaz de escapar de esos ojos que tanto le intimidaban.

-¿S-se puede saber de qué te ríes?- Preguntó Zoro mirándole con confusión.

-Oh... Nada, me haces gracia.- Le dijo con otra sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Por qué?- Contestó este con aire más autoritario.

-No se...- Dijo juntando más sus caras.- Quizás, por que te has puesto celoso...

-¿Yo?, ¿Celoso?, ¿De quién?- Dijo perdiéndose cada vez más en sus ojos.

-Quizás... ¿De Sanji?- Contestó esta sonriendo con malicia.

-¿De Sanji? ¿Por qué iba a estar celoso de Sanji?.- Susurró mirándole los labios.

-No se...- Dijo esta devolviéndole la mirada.- ¿Por que no me lo dices tú?... Zoro, ¿Por qué estas celoso de Sanji?

-No se de lo que hablas...- Contestó acercándose más a ella.

_-"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_- Se preguntó Nami en ese momento- _"¿Por qué le estoy siguiendo el juego?... Debería haber parado esto hace rato, debo decir algo... Pero... cada vez estamos más cerca..._

Las palabras murieron en su garganta, y cerró los ojos, al igual que hizo el espadachín hacía un instante. Para después, sentir su aliento cada vez más cerca de sus labios...

~0.0~

-¡Zorooo!, ¡Naamiii!- Gritaba Luffy mientras subía al nido del cuervo.- ¡Perdonadnos por favor!

Cuándo subió del todo gracias a sus poderes akuma no mi, Luffy se dispuso a abrir la puerta, del supuesto "gimnasio" de Zoro. Que en el fondo no servía para nada, ya que el espadachín casi siempre entrenaba en cubierta.

_**Toc, toc**_

Luffy llamó a la puerta, sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Y se quedó allí, esperando a que sus dos primero nakamas le abrieran la puerta.

-Chicoooos...- Dijo con voz de niño pequeño- Vengaa, no os enfadéis y abridme.

De repente se escuchó un golpe al otro lado de la puerta, seguido después por un sordo "¡OH NO!", que al parecer había gritado Zoro y un "¡CUIDADO!" de Nami.

-¿Chicos?- Dijo Luffy confundido.- ¿Qué pasa ahí dentro?.

Después nada... silencio total.

-¿Chicos?- Volvió a preguntar Luffy- Puf, al cuerno, voy a entrar.

Luffy cogió el pomo y lo giró, para abrir la puerta mientras entraba. Pero cuándo lo hizo... se quedó sin habla. Pues él, era el único testigo de la extraña situación que se hacía presente ante sus ojos. Pero no podía pensar ahora, por lo que lo único que alcanzó a decir fué:

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!

~0.0~

_-"No me puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer..."_- Pensó Zoro-_ "Pero... no quiero parar ahora"_.

-_"¿Por qué no he parado esta locura a tiempo?... A veces ni yo misma me entiendo."_- Pensó Nami.

Sus labios ya estaban a milímetros de distancia, y lo único que podían sentir ambos, eran los latidos de su propio corazón y sus suspiros mezclándose.

_-"Se acabó... Voy a hacerlo de una vez, y lo que tengo que pasar que pase"_- Pensó Zoro sin remordimientos.

Abrió los ojos una vez más, y se encontró con el rostro de la navegante a milímetros del suyo. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos, esperando a ese beso que pronto iba a darle.

Pensando que era lo más bello que había visto en toda su vida, miró sus labios de nuevo, y sin pensarlo dos veces se inclinó una última vez...

_**Toc, toc**_

El sobresalto fue mutuo, abrieron los ojos de golpe y se miraron incrédulos, ¿Habían llamado a la puerta?. Lo que escucharon después, les heló la sangre y contestó a sus preguntas.

-Chicoooos...- Dijo Luffy al otro lado de la puerta- Vengaa, no os enfadéis y abridme.

Se miraron con miedo, ¿Y ahora qué?. Su capitán estaba detrás de esa puerta, y ellos estaban apoyados en la pared a punto de besarse.

-Zoro... Aléjate...- Susurró Nami con urgencia. No quería que su capitán les viera en esa "situación".

-¿Q-que?... A, sí ya.- Susurro este nervioso.

Zoro dio unos pasos atrás, para dar vía libre a la navegante. Pero lo que no se dio cuenta, fue de la pesa que yacía tirada detrás de él, fruto de una noche de entrenamiento en el nido del cuervo.

Cuándo Nami quiso avisarle, Zoro ya había tropezado hacia atrás con la pesa...

-¡OH NO!- Gritó mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio.

-¡CUIDADO!- Gritó esta acercándose.

Nami le cogió el brazo a Zoro para evitar que se cayera, cosa que no resulto, ya que momentos después se encontraban ambos tirados en el suelo, uno encima del otro.

-¿Chicos?- Dijo Luffy confundido.- ¿Qué pasa ahí dentro?.

Ambos se callaron, a lo mejor si no contestaban se iba... Lo que jamás pasaría, ya que Luffy podía ser el más cabezota de todos.

-¿Chicos?- Volvió a preguntar Luffy- Puf, al cuerno, voy a entrar.

_-"¡NOOO!... ¡¿POR QUÉ AHORA?!"_- Pensó Zoro desesparado.

_-"¡¿QUÉ VAMOS A DECIRLE A LUFFY?!"_- Se preguntó Nami nerviosa.

Ninguno pudo pensar una respuesta coherente. Por que de repente, su capitán abrió la puerta, y después de ver cómo estaban ambos encima del otro, vino la pregunta del millón:

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Wuajajaja, como dije antes: Me gusta dejaros con la intriga! xD... Aunque podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, y subir antes el proximo capi se me dejan muchos** REVIEWS**... ya saben de lo que hablo ¬¬.

_**¡REVIEWS!...**_

Lo siento perdí el control y no puedo evitarlo! XD

Jajaa :), bueno de todas formas lo subiré (para que vean que en el fondo soy buena persona xD)

Nos vemos!


	7. Espionajes y ¿Cola?

He vueeltooo! Me odio a mi misma :(

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero he de deciros que hace exactamante 5 días desde que empecé el instituto (3º de ESO). Y ya que este año tengo más asignaturas, y por tanto: Máas trabajo. Tendré menos tiempo para poder escribir :(. Pero os prometo que haré lo que pueda, y siempre que encuentre un rato libre, juro que lo aprovecharé para seguir con el Fic :)

Respecto a este capitulo... Nada en especial, excepto que los puntos suspensivos abundan (debido a mi truma infantil xD) y los dejaré en tensión (cómo siempre) xD.

Pues nada! Disfrutad del capi! :)

* * *

**A 2 metros o menos**

Capitulo 7: Espionajes y… ¿Cola?

Maravilloso... No había otra palabra para que Zoro describiera la situación:

Nami tirada encima de él y su capitán mirándolos en la puerta cómo si no hubiera nada más interesante en todo el barco.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!- Preguntó Luffy en ese momento.

Ambos se quedaron callados, ¿Y ahora qué?. No sabían que contestar y para colmo, Luffy les observaba desde la puerta con una mirada entre confusa y azorada... Si supiera lo que habían estado a punto de hacer seguramente se habría desmayado.

_-"Maldita sea Zoro, piensa algo rápido para que Luffy no sospeche"_-Pensó este nervioso.

Miró a Nami... Esta se había quedado de piedra, y parecía que ya no pertenecía a este mundo; por que tenía la mirada perdida en Dios sabe donde y un rostro de terror que no se podía describir. Lo que era normal, ya que su capitán seguían mirándoles como si nada, mientras que ambos intentaban encontrar una excusa para justificar lo que veía. Aunque estaban lejos de encontrarla.

-Chicos...- Dijo Luffy desde la puerta.

_-"Oh no, oh no, oh no... ¿Y ahora qué nos va a decir?"_- Pensó Zoro desesperado.

Por suerte para él, Luffy les había interrumpido en el momento justo. Si no lo hubiera echo... ¿Quién sabe hasta dónde habrían llegado?. O peor, su capitán les habría pillado besándose. Algo que más tarde habrían tenido que justificar delante de toda la tripulación. Y que, por supuesto, querían evitar a toda costa.

-¿Cómo habéis podido?...- Dijo Luffy con el sombrero tapándole los ojos.

_-"¡NO PUEDE SER!... ¡SEGURO QUE AHORA NOS ECHA DE LA TRIPULACIÓN!"_- Pensó Zoro aterrado.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTEIS QUE ESTABA AQUÍ LA ÚLTIMA LATA DE COLAAAA?!- Dijo gritando a plena pulmón.

Lo único que sintieron Nami y Zoro en ese momento, fue: Alivio, por el simple echo de que Luffy no había mencionado la posición en la que se encontraban; Inseguridad, por que no sabían si lo que acaba de decir lo decía en serio, o era una broma... Y enfado, al darse cuenta de esas palabras iban totalmente en serio.

~0.0~

-¿Creéis que Luffy les habrá encontrado?- Dijo Chopper con la boca llena.

Hacía rato que Luffy se había marchado corriendo hacia el nido del cuervo, dispuesto a encontrar a sus dos nakamas y a pedirles perdón. Algo que sería difícil, teniendo en cuenta el mal genios que ambos tenían.

-Seguramente...- Contestó Usoop- Con lo cabezota que es, se pasará toda la vida buscándolos...

-Ya ves... Vosotros al menos tenéis la suerte de que no os esté pidiendo comida al rato que pasa.- Dijo Sanji- Pero más le vale haber encontrado a mi Nami-swan... No quiero dejarla a solas con ese imbécil mucho rato, quien sabe lo que podría hacerle...

-Tienes razón Sanji-kun... ¿Creéis que Zoro-kun sabrá aprovechar la oportunidad? ¡YOHOHO!- Dijo Brook riéndose.

Brook dejó de reírse, en cuanto una pierna le propino una patada en la cabeza, y le dejó inconsciente recostado sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Ni se te ocurra decir eso...- Siseó Sanji con desprecio.- Cómo ese estúpido se atreva a tocar un solo pelo a mi querida Nami-swan, no vivirá para contarlo...

-Jo Sanji... no te pases- Dijo Chopper aterrorizado en una esquina de la cocina. Y es que el cocinero, cuándo se trataba de proteger a sus chicas, era un máquina de matar.

-Eso, eso. No te pases- Dijo Usoop detrás de Chopper (Probablemente usándolo cómo escudo).

-Fufu...- Rió Robin... Le gustaba presenciar esas escenas que sus compañeros de tripulación interpretaban casi todos los días.- Por cierto... Franky ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- Preguntó con cierto toque de preocupación.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Franky, notando lo alicaído y bajo de moral que estaba en ese momento el carpintero. Ya que estaba medio tumbado en la mesa, con el flequillo caído y una mala cara que raramente solía poner.

-Es verdad no, tienes buena cara... ¿Qué te ocurre?- Dijo Chopper preocupado. Ya que solo estaba realizando su deber cómo médico en la tripulación.

-No os preocupéis... Lo único que pasa es que nos hemos quedado sin cola en el barco... Y no puedo recargarme...- Dijo este con un humor de perros.

-Es verdad...- Dijo Sanji.- Nos estamos quedando sin provisiones, será mejor que repostemos en alguna isla...

-¿Cómo es posible que nos hayamos quedado sin provisiones tan pronto?... Salimos ayer de la isla...- Dijo Usoop confuso.

-Ya... Pero el idiota de vuestro capitán entró ayer por la noche... Ya os podéis imaginar lo que pasó.- Dijo Sanji con mal humor.

-¿Estás seguro de que no queda ni una misera lata de cola en todo el barco, carpintero?- Preguntó Robin de repente.

-Estoy seguro, he buscado por todas partes, y ayer por la noche le pedí a Luffy que me ayudara, pero después de comerse toda la nevera y la mitad de la despensa no encontramos nada.- Dijo Franky.

-Mmmm, yo creo que no miraron bien.- Contestó Robin con una sonrisa pícara- Tal vez debería volver a mirar carpintero.

-¿Eh?... No entien...

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!

-...

-...

-¿Ese... era Luffy?- Preguntó Usoop confuso.

-Creo que los ha encontrado...- Dijo Robin sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- Gritó Sanji.- ¡YO LE MATOO!

Sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo, Sanji se precipitó corriendo hacia el nido del cuervo, dispuesto a matar (si es necesario) a cierto espadachín. Ya que las palabras de Luffy, no inspiraban nada bueno a los demás tripulantes.

-¡Sanji, espera!- Dijo Usoop.

-¡Lo va a matar!- Gritó Chopper al borde del colapso- ¡Hay que detenerlo!

Usoop y Chopper corrieron todo lo que le permitieron sus piernas, dispuestos a parar a un enfadado Sanji. Mientras que en la cocina, solo se quedaban la arqueóloga, el carpintero y el músico (todavía inconsciente).

-¿De qué te ríes Nico Robin?- Preguntó Franky confuso. Mientras que la pelinegra esbozaba una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

-No se...- Dijo esta misteriosamente.

-¿Cómo que no...- Franky fue detenido por una mano, que de repente salió de la mesa (fruto de los poderes de Robin), y se posó en su boca impidiéndole hablar.

La arqueóloga sonrió, y le dijo:

-Tú solo escucha...- Contestó riéndose.

Franky se calló, ¿Qué tenía que escuchar?... Se quedó atento a cualquier ruido inusual que se escuchara, hasta que un grito le despertó de su ensoñación...

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTEIS QUE ESTABA AQUÍ LA ÚLTIMA LATA DE COLAAAA?! - Se escuchó el grito de Luffy.

Entonces, Franky lo comprendió todo... Pero, ¿Cómo sabía Nico Robin que la última lata de cola se encontraba en el nido del cuervo, que era justo el lugar dónde se encontraban el espadachín y la navegante?, y peor, ¿Cómo sabía que Luffy iba a gritar esas palabras?... A no ser... que ella...

Franky sonrió, y después de asimilar lo que acaba de descubrir, miró y Robin y mientras sonreía, le dijo:

-No está bien espiar a la gente a escondidas... ¿Sabes Nico Robin?- Dijo bromeando.

-Lo siento...- Contestó esta- No pude evitarlo... Es una pena que el capitán les interrumpiese.- Dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba, para ver las excusas que el espadachín y la navegante utilizaban en esta ocasión. Que seguramente, no sería la última.

~0.0~

-¿La-Lata de cola?- Dijo Nami confundida.

No sabía si lo había oído bien, pero... ¿Luffy había dicho lata de cola?, ¿Cómo podía ser su capitán tan ingenuo. Por si no lo había notado, sus dos primeros nakamas estaban tirados en el suelo, uno encima de otro... Por no contar que momentos antes habían estado a punto de besarse...

_-"Si él no nos hubiera interrumpido..."_- Pensó Nami.

Joder... ¿Pero que estaba pensando?... Había estado a punto de besarse con Zoro... ZORO. ¿Qué demonios se le había pasado por la cabeza en ese momento?... Y peor: ¿Por qué le molestó que Luffy les interrumpiera?. Probablemente, su capitán le había salvado del peor error de su vida.

Sin embargo no podía evitar esta confundida, ya que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que hablaba Luffy.

Miró a Zoro... ¿Este también la miraba?. Sus miradas se tornaron confusas, ¿Qué demonios les estaba pasando?. Lo único que Nami podía tener claro en ese momento, es que sus mejillas habían empezado a calentarse de nuevo, y los ojos de Zoro le atrapaban otra vez en una espiral sin salida.

-Ah... por cierto, ¿Por qué estáis tirados en el suelo?- Dijo Luffy confuso.

En ese momento, Zoro y Nami despertaron de su ensoñación y se miraron otra vez con miedo. Lo que pretendían evitar, estaba ocurriendo.

-Ehh, Ohh... Estoooo...- Dijo Nami nerviosa.

-El caso es que...- Dijo Zoro a su vez.

Ambos se levantaron para dejar esa incómoda posición, y se situaron en medio del supuesto "gimnasio" del espadachín, justo en frente de su capitán.

-Pues... lo que pasó es quee...- Volvió a decir Nami.

Luffy giró levemente su cabeza en señal de confusión, mientras que los dos intentaban encontrar una excusa, para evadir las preguntas de su inocente capitán.

-¡IBAMOS A DORMIR!- Dijo Zoro en acto reflejo.

Nami se quedó en shock, ¿Dormir?, ¿Le había dicho a Luffy que iban a dormir?... Ya no importaba, es lo que el estúpido de su nakama se había inventado, así que tendrá que seguirle la corriente.

-¿Dormir?- Volvió a decir Luffy.

-Si... Es que... teníamos mucho sueño... y... pensamos en echarnos aquí una siesta...- Dijo Nami vacilante.

Ambos se quedaron callados... Su capitán les observaba cómo si fueran un trozo de carne al que despedazar... Y mientras que este procesaba lo que acaba de ocurrir, el espadachín y la navegante no hacían más que rezar para que su inocente capitán se creyera esa vaga historia, que se habían inventado sobre la marcha.

De repente Luffy sonrió, haciendo que estos se aliviaran por una vez en todo el día.

-AAAA... ¡Pues haberlo dicho antes hombre!- Dijo Luffy sonriendo cómo un idiota.- Pero no entiendo... Si queríais dormir, ¿Por qué no fuisteis al camarote?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-Ehhh... Pues por que... teníamos demasiado sueño y nos daba pereza ir al camarote...- Dijo Zoro inseguro- Por eso nos acostamos en el suelo, y nos dispusimos a dormir...

-Hasta que llegaste tú...- Terminó de explicar Nami.

-Ahhh, ya veooo- Volvió a sonreír Luffy.

Zoro y Nami se relajaron por completo. Aunque fuera increíble, su capitán se había tragado su excusa. Y por suerte, este no volvería a sacar ni a comentar ese tema en todo lo que les quedaba de vida.

-Pero...- Dijo Luffy.

Se tensaron de nuevo, ¿Se había dado cuenta de qué le habían engañado?, ¿Había visto algo más?. Era difícil pensar con tanta tensión en el cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no me dijisteis lo de la lata de cola?- Dijo cruzando los brazos y poniendo cara de niño pequeño.

-Ahhh, ¿Te refieres a esa?- Dijo Zoro señalando a la lata de cola, se encontraba en la otra punta de la habitación.- La cogí ayer, antes de que desembarcáramos en la isla...

Luffy se quedó pensativo mirando la lata de cola, mientras que sus dos tripulantes se quedaban mirándolo con expectación.

-Luffy... ¿Por qué te interesa esa lata de cola?- Dijo Nami confundida- Franky tiene unas cuantas en la despensa...

-Ah, eso...- Dijo Luffy rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.- Bueno... pues resulta que ayer, después de vuestra pelea me entró sed... Fui a pedirle algo a Sanji, pero este me echó de la cocina a patadas, así que entré a la despensa... y "sin querer" me bebí todas las reservas de cola que tenía Franky. Pero cuándo desembarcamos, Sanji no compró más cola, por que decía que había suficiente y el presupuesto no llegaba (claro que yo no le había dicho que me la había bebido toda), así que preferí dejarlo así... Pero por la noche, Franky me despertó y me dijo que le ayudara a buscar cola, por que necesitaba recargarse y no la encontraba (era por mi culpa, pero aún así le "ayude") y después de no encontrar nada, nos fuimos a dormir. Pero ahora he descubierto que la última lata de cola del barco está aquí, así que si se la doy a Franky, haremos cómo que no ha pasado nada y nadie me pegará... Una historia divertida ¿No?- Contó Luffy entre risas.

Nami y Zoro se le quedaron mirando, por lo menos lo peor había acabado. Tanto para ellos como para él. Por una parte Zoro y Nami habían conseguido evadir las preguntas de su capitán y salir victoriosos de interrogatorio; y por otra parte, Luffy le daría la lata de cola a Franky, sin tener que decirle que él se lo bebió todo.

Al final todo saldría bien... O eso pensaban, por que en el momento en el que escucharon los gritos y las pisadas furiosas de Sanji. Todas sus esperanzas se disiparon, para dejar paso a la inseguridad (otra vez).

Lo peor... estaba por venir.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Ahhhh, inocente y divertido Luffy! Siempre me das tanta inspiracion! XD

Espero que os haya gustado este capi, ya que tengo que comentar cierto tema con vosotros (no os preocupéis no voy a salir de la pantalla ni nada parecido ¬¬)... El caso no es que os pida **REVIEWS** ni nada por el estilo... Lo que pasa, es que me estoy planteando colocar cierto _**FrankyxRobin**_ en el Fic (supongo que lo habrán notado un poco en este capi). El problema es que no estoy segura si hacerlo, por que no sé si os gustará. Por eso os pido que me déis vuestra opinión sobre este tema, y me digáis si os parece bien que lo incluya o no. Ya sea por _**REVIEW**_ o _**PM**_ , solo quiero que me digáis si os parece bien. ¿Ok? :)

Bueno con esto os dejo, (Creo que no hace falta que os diga que quiero _**REVIEWS A**_** MONTONES...**) xD

Nos vemos en el próximo capi! :)


	8. De camino a los problemas

EEEYYYY! He vuelto! :)

Enserio... Siento haber tardado tanto :( Pero entre el insti, los deberes y los examenes (de los que tengo 4 la semana que viene), tengo la mente tan chafada que la inspiracion se esfumaba, además de que el tiempo y el cansancio no me dejaba tranquilidad xD. Pero pensando en vosotros he conseguido sacar un fuerza sobrehumana del fondo de mi alma... y termine el capi! Es un logro para mi xD

Respecto a este capi... Es un poco corto, pero he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible... Así que... Recien sacada del horno:

Disfrutad del capi :)

* * *

**A 2 metros o menos**

Capitulo 8: De camino a los problemas.

-¡TUUUUUU!- Gritó Sanji a pleno pulmón.

En cuando este entró en el nido del cuervo, y señaló a Zoro... Nami sabía que algo malo iba a ocurrir, y no andaba desencaminada.

-Eeeemm... ¿Yo qué?- Preguntó Zoro con nerviosismo.

Se notaba a mil leguas que algo había pasado, sobretodo por el nerviosismo que ambos mostraban en ese momento... Nami sentía su corazón palpitándole en el pecho, y lo peor es que no sabía si era por la pelea que se iba a desencadenar, o por lo que acaba de vivir momentos antes.

Todavía no se lo podía creer... Zoro y ella... habían estado a punto de besarse... ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?, ¿En qué mundo paralelo había caído?... O peor... ¿En qué estaba pensando en ese momento?.

Sin duda la maldición de esa vieja le había afectado a la cabeza, pero ese era el mínimo de sus problemas ahora mismo... Por que Luffy había pegado tales berridos, que toda la tripulación se había enterado de que pasaba algo... Y era lo que querían evitar a toda costa.

_-"En fin... más me vale preparar alguna excusas por si acaso"_- Pensó suspirando.

Y es que Luffy era un ingenuo, pero los demás no... Sobretodo Robin... Y si esta veía cualquier rastro de emoción en su rostro, sabría al momento lo que habría pasado.

-¡No te hagas el tontoo!- Gritó Sanji despertándo a Nami de su ensoñación.

Zoro cambió su cara de repente, y todo el nerviosismo y el desconcierto que mostraba antes, se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿De qué hablas cocinerucho?- Contestó al momento Zoro.

-¿Qué demonios le estabas haciendo a mi Nami-swan?- Dijo este con recelo.

-Estábamos discutiendo... ¿Algún problema en ello?- Dijo él con total tranquilidad.

_-"¿Cómo puede disimular tan bien?"_- Pensó Nami.

Y en efecto así era. Zoro estaba totalmente tranquilo, sin responder a las provocaciones de Sanji y disimulando que no había pasado nada, cuando en realidad, el espadachín estaba echo un manojo de nervios. Mientras que Nami, no sabía si enfadarse,llorar o tirarse por la borda en ese mismo momento.

-¡¿DISCUTIENDO?!... ¿Ni siquiera hemos desayunado y ya te has peleado con toda la tripulación?- Dijo Sanji con reproche.

-Dirás que nos HEMOS peleado con toda la tripulación... Yo no he sido el único...- Dijo sonriendo.

Sanji se quedó callado... En el fondo tenía razón. Zoro no era el único que se había enfadado con ellos por la mañana... Nami también lo hizo, y además fue ella la primera en gritarles.

-¿Es que ya no tienes nada que decir?- Preguntó Zoro con superioridad. Estaba claro que se lo estaba restregando por la cara.

-Grrrr...- Gruñó Sanji.

_-"¿Dónde está ahora tu genio?"_- Pensó Zoro sonriendo. Aunque esa sonrisas se le borró después de ver la que Sanji empezó a lucir.

-Creo recordarte...- Dijo- que TÚ no eres el único con derecho a hablar de este tema... ¿Verdad Nami-swan?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a esta.

Zoro también se giró... Pero lo que vio no le gustó nada.

No era la cara de horror y desconcierto que Nami tenía en ese momento, ni por el tono blanquecino que su piel había adquirido, es más, seguramente él tendría el mismo aspecto que ella...

Por que los pétalos de cerezo que había en el suelo... No presagiaban nada bueno...

~0.0~

-¡Chopper corre!... Si no llegamos rápido Sanji le acabará haciendo algo malo a Zoro...- Dijo Usoop mientras corría a toda pastilla.

-¡Ya voy...!- Dijo un Chopper son aliento.

-¿Pero no puedes correr más rápido?- Dijo Usoop nervioso.

-Uf... Yo... Uf... No puedo... Uf... más...- Dijo Chopper.

Momentos después, un renito con gorro se encontraba tendido en el suelo y sin aliento.

-Venga ya... Tampoco hemos corrido tanto...- Dijo el francotirador.

Cuando el cocinero salió corriendo de la habitación, Chopper y Usoop no tardaron en hacer lo mismo. Sobre todo por miedo a lo que este pudiera hacer.

-Claro... Tu estás acostumbrado a huir de todos los enemigos que nos encontramos... Por eso puedes correr más...- Contestó Chopper medio riéndose.

-¡¿Qué?!... Eso no es verdad...- Dijo Usoop inventándose una excusa.- ¿Es que nunca te había contado la historia de cuándo gané una maratón de 1000 metros?

-¡¿ENSERIOOO?!- Dijo Chopper con estrellitas en los ojos.- CuentaCuentaCuentaCuenta...

-Bueno está bien...- Dijo Usoop sentándose a su lado.- El caso es que...

Y allí se quedaron el médico y el francotirador, sentados en el suelo escuchando y relatando historias fantasiosas... Y olvidándose completamente de lo que ocurría en el nido del cuervo...

~0.0~

-Entonces... eso es lo que pasa...- Dijo Franky sonriendo.

-¿De verdad no lo habías notado?- Contestó Robin con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?- Dijo este rebatiéndola- Esos dos se pasan el día entero peleando... ¿Y ahora vienes y me dices que se gustan?

Robin sonrió, ya que dentro de poco se sabría toda la verdad... ¿Por qué no decírselo ahora al carpintero?. A parte de que era un oportunidad de oro, Robin siempre confió en Franky, y ya que este sospechaba de lo que había presenciado mediante sus poderes... No pasaba nada si se lo contaba, ¿Verdad?.

-A veces no todo es lo que parece...- Dijo sonriendo.

-Puede que tengas razón...- Le contestó sonriendo.- De todos modos, ya me parecía un poco raro la "relación" de esos dos...

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó confundida.

-Dos personas no pueden gritarse todos los días... No sin sentir nada por la otra persona... Es por eso que a veces sospechaba, pero nunca profundizé en el tema..- Dijo con naturalidad.

-Sigo sin comprender...- Dijo Robin alicaída.

Aunque la arqueóloga fuera muy perceptiva con los sentimientos de los demás, nunca estaría lo suficientemente segura de lo que ella misma sentía. Sobre todo, por el echo de no haber sentido afecto por otra persona. Por que aparte de su madre y a la gente de su pueblo, nunca llegó a sentir ese tipo de "afecto" por alguien.

-Me refiero...- Empezó Franky- A que si ellos dos se odiaran de verdad, se habrían matado hace mucho tiempo ¿No?

-Si... supongo- Contestó Robin- Pero nunca se han llegado a tocar...- Dijo confundida.

-Exacto...- Dijo Franky con una sonrisa triunfante.- Si no es odio lo que sienten... tendría que ser compañerismo, o amistad, como prefieras llamarlo...

-Así es...- Volvió a decir Robin.

-Pero si fuera amistad... Estarían más tiempo riéndose, que peleando. Por lo que solo queda una opción...

-El... ¿amor?...- Dijo Robin.

-Así es- Contestó el carpintero sonriendo.

-Esto...- Empezó a decir Robin dubitativa- ¿Lo has deducido tu solo?- Preguntó.

-Sí... ¿Tan tonto crees que soy?- Le preguntó Franky sonriendo.

-No...- Dijo Robin sonrojándose levemente.

-Tranquila, lo decía en broma- Dijo este.

Franky se adelantó un poco a la arqueóloga, para después pasar al lado de Usoop y Chopper, que se encontraban enfrascado en lo suyo.

Robin también pasó a su lado, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en lo que ella misma había dicho momentos antes...

A veces, no todo es lo que parece...

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Tacháaaaannn! xD

Aquí tenéis el capi! Espero que os haya gustado :).

Y ya que en el capitulo 7 no obtuve muchos **Reviews** ¬¬... En este seré un poco más exigente :D.  
Que sepáis que el proximo capitulo ya lo estoy "creando" xD. Así que, hasta que no tenga por lo menos **5 REVIEWS **no subo el capi xD

Sé que estoy siendo un poco dura... Pero es lo que haayyy! xD (Sorry, en el fondo me duele en el alma :( )

Así que, hay os dejo :)

Hasta la próxima ! :)


	9. ¿Nos perdonarán?

He vueltooooo! xD

Os agradezco todos los reviews que me habéis mandado **bla, bla, bla**... Lo único importante que tengo que deciros ahora son dos cosas:

**1º:** Se que os decepcioné un poquillo con el capi anterior, así que para compensaros... Ha decidido hacer este capi un "pelín" mas largo... Son 8 páginas en el word, asi que espero que me perdonéis por lo que os hice :,(.

**2º:** He sacado buena nota en los examenes, necesitaba contarselo a alguien xD.

Aí que dejo de aburriros, y os pongo el capi ¿Ok?... Espero que lo disfrutéis como siempre ;)

* * *

**A 2 metros o menos**

Capitulo 9: "¿Nos perdonarán?"

"Genial"... Era la única palabra que se le podía ocurrir a Nami en ese momento...

En el instante que vio esos pétalos tirados en el suelo, todo se le vino encima. ¿Es que Robin no tenía nada mejor que hacer?... Al parecer: NO.

Nami sabía, que a Robin le parecía divertido verlos a Zoro y ella en esa situación... Pero espiarlos mientras que estaban en esa "otra situación", dejaba de ser divertido...

_-"A ver... Piensa Nami... Mantén la calma, analiza la situación, recuerda todo lo que ha pasado hoy y piensa en una forma de salir de esta..."_- Pensó desesperada. Sin duda, tenía que haber una forma de deshacer la maldición, y que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Después de arreglar todo el embrollo que se había formado, claro está.

Para empezar: Se había levantado esa misma mañana, en una cama de la enfermería, junto al espadachín (del que ahora no podía separarse bajo ningún concepto); Ambos llegaron a la cocina justo a tiempo para escuchar a sus nakamas quejándose de lo que estaba pasando; Ambos se enfadaron, les gritaron y salieron corriendo de allí; Se encerraron en el nido del cuervo; Sin saber como, empezaron a discutir; Sin saber el que, ella dijo algo que pareció molestarle mucho a Zoro; El segundo de a bordo le acorraló contra la pared; Sin saber como ni por que, estaban a punto de besarse; Luffy llamó a la puerta e interrumpió la "discusión"; Zoro se cayó, arrastrándole a ella; Ambos se quedaron en el suelo tumbados uno encima del otro; Luffy entró, y les pilló en esa "posición comprometida"; Su capitán era tan sumamente imbécil, que le prestó más atención a una lata de cola que a ellos; Luffy había pegado tales berridos, que alerto a toda la tripulación (sobre todo a Sanji); Instantes después un enfadado Sanji entró en el nido del cuervo; Sanji y Zoro están discutiendo en este mismo momento; Acababa de descubrir que Nico Robin, había sido testigo de todo lo que habían dicho y echo durante "su tiempo de intimidad"; Zoro acaba de llamarla; Estaba tan confundida que no sabe sin contestar o no... Zoro acaba de ver lo mismo que ella (lo que significa que no está pirada); Ambos están alucinando de tal forma, que sienten que van a desmayarse; Se escuchan pasos que se aproximan, seguramente unos de esos pasos pertenece a Robin...

Solo puede sacar una conclusión de todo esto: Que está perdida.

~0.0~

-Así que... El capitán les interrumpió.- Dijo Franky.

-Así es... Podría haberlo parado a tiempo, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en ver si esos dos se besaban de una buena vez...- Contestó Robin sonriendo.

-Vaya, vaya... Así que la callada arqueóloga de la tripulación, está haciendo de celestina para el espadachín y la navegante...- Dijo Franky con aire pensativo- Que irónico... Me pregunto que pensaría la marina si se enterara...

-Seguramente se enteraran muy pronto, tan rápido como se termine la maldición esta noticia se extenderá por todo el Grand Line, o quizás por todo el mundo, quien sabe.- Dijo Robin.

Por que si algo tenía claro la arqueóloga, es que pertenecer a una de las bandas de piratas más buscadas del mundo... Tenía sus desventajas.

Por que el gobierno mundial, no era los únicos que mantenían la vista fija en ellos, eso estaba muy claro.

Y aunque tener a medio mundo fijándose en ti no era nada bueno, lo peor de todo era tener que soportar los rumores y noticias que se contaban de ellos. Era normal, ser pirata tenía sus consecuencias y esta era una de ellas.

Era por eso, que Robin estaba 100% segura, de que en el momento en el que Nami y Zoro rompieran la maldición... Al día siguiente más de medio mundo ya sabría la noticia.

Claro que, esto lo tenía asimilado desde hace tiempo. Por que si hay algo que de verdad llama la atención a la gente... Son los romances entre piratas, más si son piratas muy buscados.

Y gracias a su gran intuición, Robin supo, desde el primer día que puso el pie en ese barco, que entre el espadachín y la navegante había algo "cocinándose".

Por lo que, el echo de que el mundo entero y el gobierno mundial, se escandalicen por que dos de los mugiwaras están juntos... Lo tenía asimilado.

-Te lo tomas con mucha calma...- Dijo Franky acercándose cada vez más a la puerta del nido del cuervo.- Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, ya estarían casados y con tres hijos.

-Supongo... Pero ten en cuenta...- Dijo poniendo la mano sobre el pomo.- Que yo solo soy una celestina... Mi misión es juntarlos, no que vayan más rápido.-Dijo antes de girar la muñeca, y abrir la puerta.

~0.0~

_-"MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA..."_- Era la única palabra que se repetía en la cabeza de Zoro.

¿Cómo podía ser tan sumamente estúpido?¿Por qué demonios tuvo que intentar besarla?¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que Robin lo había visto todo?

Zoro estaba paranoico... No solo había visto su "pelea a muerte", si no que ahora pediría explicaciones. Y Nami y él se verían obligados a explicárselo todo a la arqueóloga. Se sentía un inútil, ¿Qué clase de espadachín no se da cuenta de que le están observando?, ¿Cómo podían haberle pillado de esa forma?. Tendrá que pensarlo más tarde.

_-"¿Por qué tiene que ser tan metomentodo?"_- Se pregunta Zoro mentalmente.

Desde que llegó, Robin siempre estuvo pendiente de lo que él y Nami hacían...

Cuándo peleaban, veía desde atrás una de sus manos intentando captar la pelea; Cuando llegaba la hora de comer, siempre le cedía su sitio para que él pudiera estar al lado de Nami; Cuando observaba a Nami mientras que esta tomaba el sol, siempre se reía y se iba a leer a otro sitio; Cuándo protegía a Nami de un marine, en uno de esos intentos por capturarles, después aparecía ella y le preguntaba el por qué lo hacía, a lo que él se limitaba a subir los hombros con despreocupación.

¿Qué le importaba a ella lo que hacían?... Lo peor de todo, es que gracias a su "habilidad", había conseguido pruebas suficientes para incriminarlos.

¿Incriminarlos de qué?, a saber... Pero seguro que de algo malo...

-¿Me queréis contar ya lo que pasa?- Dijo Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Genial... Con toda la impresión que se habían llevado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el idiota del cocinero estaba allí. Y no solo eso, si no que su capitán también. Y ambos habían sido testigos de su arrebato de palidez y sorpresa que habían sufrido Nami y él. Si intentaba negar algo al cocinero, ya no podía. Seguramente él también habrá visto los pétalos, y por tanto sus caras. Lo que significa, que ha pasado algo...

Algo muy grave, que intentaban ocultar, pero que Robin había descubierto. Ya no había ninguna duda, habían quitado su tapadera.

Ahora Robin dirá lo que ha visto, tendrán que explicarlo todo ante sus compañeros... Y pasarían la mayor vergüenza de sus vidas. Pero lo que más le afectaba a Zoro, no era que sus compañeros supieran lo que había pasado...

Lo peor... Era cómo se las apañaría, para poder mirar a Nami a la cara.

Y mientras pensaba en ese desastre... Zoro oyó que la puerta se abría.

~0.0~

-Vaya... Por fin llegáis.- Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, entraron en el nido del cuervo... Una arqueóloga pelinegra y un carpintero peliazul. Ambos con una sonrisa en la cara, que no pintaba nada bueno.

-Así es, ¿Alguien puede decirnos lo que ha pasado aquí?- Dijo Franky con gesto despreocupado.

-Ni idea... El imbécil del capitán se puso a gritar y vine corriendo...- Dijo Sanji con aire molesto.- Pero... por la cara de estos dos, diría que algo ha pasado...

Sanji miró a Zoro y a Nami, y ambos despertaron de su ensoñación... Para encontrarse a 4 de sus nakamas mirándoles con impaciencia y alguna que otra sonrisilla. Con tanto pensar, ninguno de los dos tenía mucho en cuenta lo que pasaba, tenían la mente casi chafada por todo lo que había pasado... Se limitaron a callarse, y dejar que sus compañeros iniciaran la ronda de preguntas... Pero nunca lo hicieron.

Lo que hizo que se empezara un silencio bastante incómodo en el nido del cuervo... Espadachín y navegante metidos en sus pensamientos, mientas que los demás les observaban como si no hubiera mañana.

Pasaron así por lo menos dos minutos, ellos mirándolos y viceversa... Nadie decía nada... ¿Qué había que decir?. Total, si Robin lo contaría todo dentro de poco...

De repente Zoro despertó... Si no hacía algo YA, pasaría a peor. Así que decidió actuar, y hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Dijo Zoro de repente.- ¡¿Por qué nos miráis así?!

Todos se callaron... Pero instantes después se escuchó la contestación.

-¡Dínoslo tú!-Dijo Sanji.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres que diga?!- Le dijo Zoro desconcertado.

-¡La verdad!... Puede que Luffy sea un idiota y solo se haya fijado en esa maldita lata de cola, pero las caras que tenéis no inspiran confianza.- Volvió a contestar Sanji con enfado.

-¿C-Cómo no va a inspirar confianza?- Dijo Nami insegura.

Sanji se volvió a callar y miró a Nami casi con dolor. ¿Cómo podían ambos negar lo evidente?

-Tu también no Nami-swan... Dejad de fingir de una vez, y decidnos lo que ha pasado.- Dijo Sanji casi suplicando.

-¿Y si no queremos, qué?- Contestó Zoro con aire amenazante.

Ya tenía bastante con que la arqueóloga metomentodo lo supiera, no se iba a arriesgar a que el estúpido cocinero también. Ya había pasado suficiente humillación por una mañana, y eso que ni siquiera había desayunado.

Si tenía que matar ahora mismo a quien sea para que no lo supieran, lo haría. Y estaba seguro de que Nami haría lo mismo.

-Pues si no queréis...- Dijo Sanji con una sonrisa- Se lo preguntaré a Robin.

En ese momento todas las miradas se volvieron a Robin... Mientras que ella solo se limitó a sonreír. Después miró a Zoro y a Nami con una sonrisa malvada que hizo que ambos se preocuparan más de lo que estaban.

-¿Eh?... No entiendo... Pero si Robin no estaba aquí, ¿Cómo va a saber lo que ha pasado?- Dijo Luffy con inocencia.

-Eres idiota...- Dijo Sanji.- Robin les estaba espiando gracias a sus poderes.

-AAAAAMMMMM... Eso explica los pétalos del suelo...- Volvió a decir Luffy.

Nami se quedó perpleja con el comportamiento de su capitán... Fue el primero en llegar, y todavía no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba...

_-"Mira que es idiota..."_- Pensó Nami. Volvió a mirar a Robin, está seguía sonriendo... Bajó la mirada avergonzada, y por un momento se lamentó de lo que había echo...

¿Cómo podía haberle seguido el juego de esa manera?... Ya habría tiempo de pensarlo más tarde... Por ahora, lo importante era, salir de esta...

~0.0~

-¿Y después que pasó Usoop-Kun?- Preguntó Chopper emocionado.

Usopp sonrió, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que comenzó la historia?... A saber. Lo único que sabía, era que el inocente renito había estado escuchándolo, expectante sin dejar de sonreir. No podía expresar la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos...

Le recordaba cuando le contaba esas historias a Kaya, y esta le escuchaba con una sonrisa... Cómo hacía en este momento el pequeño doctor de los mugiwara, al que consideraba como el hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo.

-Después... Todos alabaron al increíble capitán Usoop, y le nombraron el mayor guerrero de todos los tiempos...- Contestó con una sonrisa.

-Alaaaaa, ¡Que guay!- Exclamó Chopper con estrellitas en los ojos.- Y después... ¿Todos fueron felices y comieron perdices?

-Por supuesto...- Contestó el sonriendo.

De repente, la expresión de Chopper cambió... Para dejar paso a una pequeñas lagrimitas y una mirada triste... Usoop se sorprendió al principio, pero después se dio cuenta del motivo de su tristeza...

Chopper siempre dependió mucho de sus nakamas, y era normal... Ya que eran las únicas personas que le habían tratado bien, aparte de su mentor: Hilikuk...

Él siempre se entristecía cuando Zoro y Sanji se peleaban, cuando Nami le pagaba a Luffy e incluso les seguía la corriente a él y a Luffy cuando jugaban en la cubierta...

Sabía de sobra que Zoro y Nami le preocupaban, que estaba asustado por lo que pudiera pasar, y que se sentía mal por lo que había ocurrido en el desayuno... Así que lo mínimo que podía hacer, era tranquilizarlo, y ayudarlo a que se le pasara... Después de esos dos años, no se podían permitir más lágrimas... No después de haberse reunido...

-¿Por que no les pedimos perdón ahora mismo?- Le preguntó de repente.

-¿¡Que!?- Contestó Chopper con sorpresa.

-Si tanto te preocupan... Vamos a pedirles perdón- Volvió a decir Usoop con una sonrisa.- Seguro que lo entienden.

-¡¿Hablas en serio?!- Dijo Chopper emocionado- ¡¿Crees que Zoro y Nami nos perdonarán?!

-Por supuesto... Por muy mala leche que tengan, jamás serían tan malos- Dijo Usoop.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!- Dijo Chopper casi gritando.

El renito se levantó corriendo, y emprendió una carrera hacia el nido del cuervo... Mientras que el fracotirador fue detrás de él, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Ambos preguntándose... Si de verdad les perdonarán...

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Tachaaaaann! xD _**  
**_

¿Que os ha parecido?... Seguramente no tendré que decir que necesito por lo menos **5 REVIEWS PARA MOTIVARME**, ¿Verdad? xD.

Me siento malvada, pero no lo puedo evitar ;)

Nos vemos en otro capi! (Depende de vosotros) xD


	10. Debí llamar antes de entar

HEYYYY!

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... Sé que he tardado un poco, pero aquí os traigo el que estoy muy liada :P. Además de que tengo una vida propia ¬¬

Pero como soy buena persona, y me estais dando mucho apoyo para que continue el Fic... Escribi el capi. De nuevo: Perdón por la espera. Y respecto a este capitulo... Creo que el título cobra sentido justo al final ;)

Disfrutadlo :)

* * *

**A 2 metros o menos**

Capitulo 10: "Creo...Que debí llamar antes de entrar"

-¡SIIII! ¡MI COLAAA!- Saltó Franky de repente.

En ese momento, Franky corrió como un poseso hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la única lata de cola del barco... Ya que su "vida", dependía literalmente de ello.

Después de apartarse para dejar el camino libre al ciborg, Nami se quedó pensativa... Esa lata de cola, había sido (en parte) lo que había ocasionado todos los problemas...

_-"Si Luffy no la hubiera visto... No habría empezado a gritar, por lo que no habría alertado a toda la tripulación... ¿Entonces?... ¿No sería culpa de Luffy?..."_- Pensó Nami._-"A quién quiero engañar... A sido culpa nuestra... ¿Por qué demonios habremos echo eso?... Yo lo ODIO a muerte, no tendría que haberle seguido el juego. Pero lo hice, y ahora tendré que pagar la consecuencias..."_

Genial... Se estaba auto compadeciendo de si misma... Todo era culpa de ÉL. Si no la hubiera arrinconado en la pared no le habría seguido el juego; Si no estuviera empeñado en comenzar esa maldita conversación, no se habrían puesto a pelear; Si no se hubiera perdido en ese bosque, no estarían metidos en este lío; SI NO LO HUBIERA CONOCIDO AHORA ESTARÍA MUCHO MEJOR...

Pero al parecer hace mucho tiempo, Dios comenzó a jugar a un juego llamado: "Vamos a hacerle la vida imposible a Nami"... Y de allí nació el segundo de a bordo de los mugiwara... Cuya misión es, claramente, fastidiarle la vida... Si no, ¿Qué otra hipótesis le quedaba para justificar la gran masa de desgracias que le venía encima?...

-¡SSIIII!... ¡Cuánto te he echado de menoooss!- Dijo Franky.

El carpintero cogió la cola, y se recargo para lo que quedaba de travesía... Bien, Franky tenía su cola. Por lo que la primera desgracia estaba resuelta... Solo quedan 5 :

1º:Pedirle disculpas a sus compañeros.

2º:Persuadir a Robin de que no cuente lo que había visto.

3º:Hacer que todos crean que no ha pasado nada, y volver a la "normalidad".

4ºHablar con Zoro de una manera civilizada.

5º:Romper la maldición

Nami se maldijo a sí misma, ya que no había contado con que el impulsivo y malhumorado espadachín de la tripulación estaba pegado a ella... Por lo que esa lista, tendrían que hacerla los dos juntos...

Y Zoro demostró hace poco... que no tiene el don de la palabra...

~0.0~

-¿Estáis bien?- Preguntó una vocecita desde la puerta.

En ese momento todos miraron, y se encontraron al doctor y al francotirador de la tripulación, con una mirada de preocupación. Lo que era totalmente normal, ya que los gritos los podía escuchar hasta Vivi desde su castillo en Arabasta.

-¿Que si estamos bieen?- Dijo Franky.- ¡YO ESTOY SUPEEEEERR!- Gritó poniendo su postura especial.

-No nos referíamos a eso...- Contestó Usoop con una gotita en la cabeza.

En ese momento, Chopper bajó la cabeza y se le escaparon una lagrimitas...

-Chopper... ¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo Luffy preocupado.

Por que si había algo que a su capitán no le gustaba, era ver a uno de sus nakamas llorando... Eso estaba testificado y demostrado.

-Es que... ¿Zoro y Nami siguen sin hablarnos?- Dijo el médico deprimido.

En ese momento todos se callaron. Era obvio que todavía ninguno de ellos había pedido perdón. Y los gritos que habían estado pegando momentos antes no ayudaban a aligerar el ambiente...

Nami en ese momento se sintió mal... Hacer llorar al inocente doctor de los mugiwara, era lo peor que podía hacer una persona.

Chopper siempre había sido paciente en sus peleas, se preocupaba por todos y le daba mucho miedo a que la banda se empezase a separar por tonterías... Tonterías como esta...

Por que es lo que era: Una gran tontería.

Sí, Zoro y Nami estaban pegados... Pero no era razón para que toda a banda se pudiera a dar alaridos por ahí. Y sus nakamas, tenían mucha razón al decir que tendrán que aguantar sus gritos cada dos por tres... Ellos se pasarán la vida gritando, como han echo siempre. Y ahora que están pegados lo harán aún más.

Por lo que ellos dos, no tenían muchas razones para enfadarse en el desayuno. El problema era que que estaban tan estresados que lo pagaron con sus compañeros...

-¡Pues claro que se nos ha pasado el enfado!- Gritó Nami de repente.

Todos se le quedaron mirando confundidos, sobre todo un peliverde justo a su lado.

_-"¿Cómo puede ser tan bipolar?"_- Se preguntó Zoro.

Hace un momento le estaba gritando a todo Dios, y ahora, de repente, le estaba sonriendo a todo el mundo. Cómo si no hubiera pasado nada...

Como si no hubieran estado a punto de besarse...

-Lo que ha pasado, no ha sido más que una tontería... El problema es que estábamos irritados y sin querer lo pagamos con vosotros... ¿Verdad Zoro?- Le preguntó de repente.

Zoro se quedó pensativo... En verdad la navegante tenía razón, no era más que una tontería. Además, ahora tenían cosas más graves de las que preocuparse... Como por ejemplo cierta pelinegra, y cierta información valiosa que posee en su poder...

Así que por el momento, Zoro se limitaría a arreglar las cosas con sus nakamas. Y de paso tachar otro punto más de la lista...

-Tienes razón...- Contestó él de inmediato.- Es una tontería, así que no tienes por que preocuparte, Chopper. Ya está todo arreglado.

Chopper sonrió al escuchar las palabras de sus compañeros, así como también sonrieron todos los demás.

_-"Genial... Ahora, solo nos faltan 4 puntos que tachar..."_- Pensó el espadachín.

Hasta ahora... lo estaban haciendo bastante bien, sin contar los incidentes claro...

Pero los pensamiento de Zoro se interrumpieron de repente, ya que tenía a los 3 idiotas de la tripulación pegados a sus pies, y llorando de la alegría.

-¡QUE BIEN QUE NOS PERDONÁIIIISS!- Gritó Luffy.

-¡SIIIIIIIII! ¡ESTABA TAN PREOCUAPADOOOOO!- Contestó Usoop enseguida.

-¡SI! ¡YA ME HE ENTERADO!- Gritó Zoro- ¡SOLTADME LOS PIES!.

Mientras que los tontos hacían las escenita de turno, Nami decidió ir a "hablar" con Robin. Ya que por el momento, tenían cosas de las que hablar. Y Nami, jamás en su vida, permitiría que Nico Robin cruzara esa puerta sin antes haberle jurado, que no contaría lo que había visto.

Cosa que era difícil, ya que Robin poseía información de sobra, y podía utilizar esa información como material de chantaje.

_-"Genial... Ahora no tendré más remedio que suplicarle..."_- Pensó Nami.

Y mientras veía como la tripulación se reconciliaba... Nami cayó en la cuenta... De que ahora no estaba sola...

Estaba pegada a un espadachín malhumorado, culpable de casi todas sus penurias... Por lo que si tenía que suplicarle a alguien... Tenían que suplicarle los dos juntos...

Cosa que iba a ser muy difícil...

~0.0~

_**Grrrr...**_

Sonó en toda la habitación...

De repente todos se callaron, para después mirar al capitán con cierto reproche. Era normal después de todo... Ya que todavía nadie había desayunado en el barco. Y conociendo al capitán, seguramente estaría muerto de hambre.

-Ehhh... Tengo hambre...- Dijo de repente.

Se volvieron a callar, para después escuchar las alegres risas del capitán y sus dos compañeros de juegos...

-Bueno...- Dijo Sanji- Ya que está todo arreglado... ¿Podríamos ir a desayunar?, La verdad es que yo también tengo un poco de hambre.

-Tienes razón cocinero... Además, creo que Brook se ha quedado solo en el comedor...- Dijo Robin sonriendo.

-¡Es verdaaaad Robin-swaaan!- Contestó Sanji emocionado.

_-"Idiota"_- Pensó Zoro._- "Como odio que se ponga así de tonto... Mejor para mí... por lo menos el no va detrás de Na..."_.

En el momento que Zoro se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se recriminó mentalmente y frunció el ceño más de lo que podía hacerlo en ese misma mañana.

-¿Pasa algo Zoro?- Le preguntó Nami de repente.

Nadie se percató de esa pregunta, ni del gesto enfadado de Zoro... Ya que todos, o la gran mayoría, se acercaba a la puerta, para dirigirse al comedor y tener un desayuno en paz. Mientras que ellos dos, se quedaron un poco atrás, con un montón de cuestiones pendientes.

-Ehh... No, no es nada.- Dijo Zoro cambiando de expresión.

-Como quieras...- Dijo Nami apartando la mirada.

Si antes las cosas eran incómodas para ambos, ahora lo era mil veces más... Y el problema, es que, aparte de resolver sus propios problemas, también tenían que fingir delante de sus compañeros que todo iba bien... Cuando no podía estar peor...

_-"Será una tarea difícil..."_- Pensó Nami- _"Pero no hay otra opción..."_

-¡Hey chicos!- Se escuchó una voz desde la puerta.

Ambos levantaron la mirada, para encontrarse a un capitán sonriente que les esperaba desde la puerta.

-Todos están bajando ya... ¿Venís o qué?- Dijo entusiasmado.

-Eh... Ya bajamos...- Dijo Nami contrariada.

_-"Esperemos que Robin prefiera hablar antes con nosotros que con ellos..."_- Pensó Zoro. Lo último que quería era darle explicaciones a nadie.

Ambos empezaron a andar hacia a puerta... Tenían que acostumbrarse, ya que últimamente tendrían que hacerlo todo juntos...

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Luffy sonrió...

-¿Sabéis?...- Empezó a decir.

Ambos le miraron, y empezaron a asustarse de la maquiavélica sonrisa que su capitán mostraba en ese momento. Para después escuchar lo que el mugiwara dijo mientras sonreía.

-Creo... Que debí llamar antes de entrar...

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Buajajaajajaja... Me gusta dejarlo en suspense ;) (En el fondo soy malvada)

**Lo que quería comentar,** era que hace poco me dejaron un review preguntando si incluiría "Lemmon" (o como se escriba eso ¬¬) en el Fic... La verdad (no os mentiré) es que he leído "ese tipo de Fics" (llamenme pervertida si quieren)... Pero por mi parte, no creo que tenga la suficiente "experiencia" como para escribirlo... :(. Como algunos ya saben, esta es la segunda historia que subo a esta página... y, por mi parte, prefiero mejorar mi forma de escribir antes de subir ese tipo de cosas... Sobre todo, por que para escribirlas se necesita mucha descripción y todo ese rollo, y por el momento creo que me falta de eso...¬¬. Así que, lo siento para los que lo esperaban (si es que había alguien que lo hiciera) pero por el momento prefiero olvidarme de ello :)

Como siempre os pido **VUESTROS REVIEWS**, y creo que no tendré que repetir que por lo menos quiero **5 REVIEWS PARA CONTINUAR**, soy mas malvada de lo que pensaba :)

Gracias por el apoyo que me dais... :P

Nos vemos en el próximo capi!


	11. Chantaje

Holaaa!

Siento haber tardado, ya sabéis, los profes estan mu' locos! :P

Os doy gracias por los rewiews que me habéis dejado :). Y esta vez, he decidido contestarlos al final del capi, por que la verdad. Creo que vale la pena :). Y hay algunos que quiero contestar (cosas de "escritores") xD

Espero que disfrutéis del capi.:P

* * *

**A 2 metros o menos**

Capitulo 11: Chantaje.

-Debí llamar antes de entar...- Dijo Luffy sonriendo maliciosamente.

En ese momento, el mundo de Zoro se rompió en mil pedazos... ¿Es verdad lo que acaba de escuchar? ¿O es un producto de su imaginación?... Ojalá... Por que la sonrisa malvada que su capitán lleva en el rostro demuestra que esas palabras son verdad...

Lo que le faltaba, ahora no solo Robin lo sabía, si no que su capitán sospechaba... Después de todo es normal que lo haga...

_-"Si yo hubiera entrado en la habitación, y me hubiera encontrado a dos de mis nakamas en esa postura comprometida, yo también sospecharía..."_- Pensó Zoro.

Lo único bueno que sacaban de esto, es que habían descubierto que su capitán no era tan inocente como aparentaba ser... Lo que era bueno en varios sentidos...

En ese momento, Zoro miró a Nami. Y cómo no, esta se encontraba pálida y sorprendida...

_-"Supongo que yo debo estar igual que ella..."_- Pensó de nuevo.

El silencio era sepulcral... Su capitán seguía mirándolos, como esperando alguna respuesta de ellos. Mientras que ellos solo bajaban la mirada avergonzados.

Pero hay algo que no Zoro no entendía...

Si Luffy los vio desde el principio... ¿Por qué no dijo nada?. Lo único que hizo cuando los vio tirados en el suelo, fue correr hacia una lata de cola y gritar como una poseso. Además cuando los demás llegaron, y preguntaron que había pasado, tampoco dijo nada (al igual que Robin).

¿Entonces?... ¿Por qué demonios lo dice ahora?... Justo cuando están solos, sin que nadie lo pueda escuchar... En el fondo se lo agradece, pero conociendo a Luffy, se sabe de sobra, que no se le puede confiar ningún secreto.

No... Aquí hay gato encerrado.

Por lo que, si Luffy decide hablarlo en privado con ellos... Solo puede significar una cosa...

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- Preguntó Zoro con mal humor.

~0.0~

-Ey... ¿Dónde están Zoro, Nami y Luffy?- Preguntó Usoop.

-Seguramente se habrán quedado atrás...- Respondió Sanji despreocupado.

Chopper se sentó en su silla, donde justo al lado se encontraba un esqueleto, todavía inconsciente, que no parecía querer despertar nunca de letargo.

Después de haber bajado todos juntos al comedor, Chopper se dio cuenta de que tanto el capitán, como sus dos compañeros se habían quedado atrás... Por lo que decidió afinar un "pelín" el oído (que ya estaba bastante desarrollado) y escuchar lo que decían...

_-"Pero eso no es ser mal nakama... ¿Verdad?..."_- Se preguntó Chopper a sí mismo.

Por supuesto que no... Lo único que había echo era escuchar una pequeña e "insignificante" charla entre entre sus nakamas... Además, que lo único que había llegado a escuchar era una "insignificante" frase dicha por el mugiwara...

_-"Debí llamar antes de entrar..."_- Pensó Chopper- _"¿Qué quería decir Luffy con eso?..._

De verdad, que Chopper no entendía nada de nada. ¿Es que se debe llamar a las puertas antes de entrar?... La doctora Kureha nunca le explicó nada sobre el comportamiento humano...

Siempre que le preguntaba, decía que los humanos hacían estupideces... Y después se iba a beber... Por suerte, Chopper pudo aprender un mínimo de comportamiento humano estando con la Doctora Kureha, y observando a la gente del pueblo.

_-"¿Lo de llamar a la puerta tendrá relación con el apareamiento humano?"_- Se preguntó Chopper de nuevo.

Por que, si Kureha no quería que aprendiera del comportamiento humano... El "apareamiento" humano era mil veces peor.

Chopper jamás pudo aprender nada relacionado con ello... Siempre que quería coger un libro sobre ese tema, Kureha lo pillaba, y le quitaba el libro... Tampoco podía ir a la biblioteca del pueblo, debido a que siempre que salía, le daba a alguien un patatús... Así que, Chopper se tuvo que ver obligado a usar "técnicas de persuasión", para que la Doctora Kureha le dejara estudiar sobre el "apareamiento" humano...

Y cuando decimos "técnicas de persuasión", nos referimos a estar detrás de ella todo el día, suplicándole a cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo.

Chopper llegó a tal grado de insistencia, que Kureha no tuvo más remedio que romper, quemar, y tirar por la ventana todos los libros y páginas relacionado con ese tema. Y, más tarde, cuando Chopper se enteró de que no había nada en el castillo relacionado con ello... Decidió ir a preguntarle a Kureha las razones...

Lo que esta le contestó , dejó al pequeño renito con más dudas de las que tenía...

_-"Es mejor, que sigas manteniendo tu pura inocencia Chopper..."_- Pensó este recordando las palabras de su mentora.- _"Tal vez si hubiera insistido más, ahora podría ayudar a Zoro y a Nami..."_

Pero el pasado se queda atrás... Claro que el médico no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados...

Y si la única forma de ayudar a sus nakamas, es estudiar y descubrir lo que significa "llamar antes de entrar"... Lo haría.

Decidido... Chopper se levantó para dirigirse a la biblioteca del Thousand Sunny, ganándose la mirada confusa de los demás presentes en la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas Chopper?- Preguntó Sanji extrañado- Aún no hemos desayunado... ¿Es que no tienes hambre?

-No es eso...- Respondió el renito rápidamente.- Voy a la biblioteca, tengo algo que consultar... Pero volveré en un santiamén.

Todos se giraron, para ver cómo el doctor de los mugiwara se dirigía a la biblioteca... Algo, que no inspiraba mucha confianza...

~0.0~

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?...- Volvió a repetir Zoro.

Luffy volvió a sonreír, dando a entender que el segundo de a bordo había dado en el clavo.

En el fondo estaba claro... Si Luffy iba a hablarlo con ellos en privado, quería algo a cambio. Esa es la razón por la que no lo dijo delante de los demás...

_-"Felicidades capitán..."_- Dijo Zoro mentalmente- _"Has demostrado no ser tan tonto como pensábamos... Ya te vale..."_

Volvió a mirar a Luffy, y se dio cuenta de adonde iba dirigida su mirada... Claramente a su derecha... Estaba mirando a Nami.

Lo que significa, que claramente, lo que Luffy quería estaba relacionado con Nami...

_-"O tal vez... quiera a Nami directamente..."_- Pensó Zoro.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?... ¡Por Dios!. Estaban hablando de Monkey D. Luffy, el capitán idiota de los mugiwara... ¿Como podía pensar que quería aprovecharse de la situación?.Si Luffy supiera aprovechar las oportunidades, estaría casado con la emperatriz pirata, Boa Hancock.

Además, Luffy no es como Sanji... No está babeando todo el día por Nami y Robin, y nunca mostró interés en ser más que un nakama para ellas.

Pero... Luffy acaba de demostrar que no era tan ingenuo como pensaban... ¿Y si era igual en el otro sentido?.

No... Imposible.

¿O sí?...

Luffy luchó contra Esqualo para salvar a Nami... Luffy le ha dejado a Nami su tesoro más valioso... En teoría, Luffy se lleva bastante bien con Nami...

Pero eso no significa que quiera algo de ella... Al menos, no en "ese" sentido. Pero... ¿Entonces?... ¿Qué demonios quiere Luffy de Nami?... ¿Y por qué le molesta tanto pensar en ello?.

No... Imposible... No pude estar celoso, mucho menos de su capitán... ¡En qué está pensando?...

Por alguna razón, imaginarse a Luffy y a Nami juntos de alguna manera, le enfadaba... Es imposible que eso sean celos... No está dispuesto a aceptarlo...

-¡¿Y BIEN?!- Dijo Zoro enfadado.- ¡NO TENEMOS TODO EL DÍA!

Su Luffy quiere algo, que lo pida ya. Por que Zoro ya se estaba rompiendo demasiado la cabeza por pensar, y ya estaba bastante malhumorado por hoy...

Nami no había abierto la boca para nada... Tampoco había mucho que decir... Luffy volvió a mirar a Nami, y abrió la boca para hablar...

-Lo que quiero, son...

~0.0~

-Joooo... que lataaaa...- Dijo Chopper refunfuñando.

Había llegado a la biblioteca hace un buena rato. Y por desgracia para el doctor, no había ningún libro relacionado en "ese tema" en la estantería de medicina.

_-"Supongo que Franky tuvo en cuenta que vendría a esta estantería a menudo..."_- Reflexionó Chopper.

Así que, después de repasar a fondo la estantería de medicina. Chopper decidió buscar por el resto de la biblioteca. Algo que no sería fácil, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de esta.

Después de 10 o 15 minutos (que a Chopper le parecieron años), decidió dejar la "investigación". Debido a que se estaba muriendo de hambre, y le había entrado sueño...

Cuando Chopper salió hacia la cubierta, se topó con alguien que no esperaba encontrarse. Ya que se supone que debería estar hablando con Nami y Zoro...

-Luffy... ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó confundido.

Este se estaba encaminaba hacia... ¿Los mandarinos de Nami?. No... Seguramente andaría distraido, todos sabían que si Luffy se acercabas a los mandarinos sin el permiso de Nami, estaba muerto.

-¿Eh?... ¡Hola Chopper!- Contestó con su característica sonrisa.- ¿No deberías estar desayunando?- Dijo alejandose de los mandarinos.

-Yo te he preguntado antes...- Contestó Chopper nervioso.- Pero la verdad es que tengo hambre.

-¡Pues vamos a la cocinaaa!, ¡Yo también tengo hambre!- Dijo encaminándose hacia la cocina mientras se reía.

Chopper lo siguió nervioso... ¿Debería preguntarle sobre lo de "llamar a la puerta"?¿O sobre los mandarino?... Mejor en otro momento. Además, parece que Luffy está de bastante buen humor...

_-"¿Que habrá pasado allí arriba?"_- Se preguntó Chopper confundido.

~0.0~

-No puedo creer que haya aceptado...- Dijo Nami contrariada.

-No tenías otra opción...- Dijo Zoro.- Además, tampoco es para tanto...

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto?!- Dijo Nami sorprendida.- ¡Eso es por que no te incumbe a ti!- Gritó señalándole con el dedo.

Zoro sonrió, en el fondo sabía que a Nami no le gustaba, pero no había tenido otra opción. Lo que había pedido Luffy no era mucho, aunque sabía que para la navegante era más de lo que podía soportortar...

_**Flashback:**_

-Lo que quiero, son los mandarinos de Nami...- Dijo Luffy sonriendo como un idiota.

En ese momento, Zoro miró a Nami, esperando su reacción. No había que ser muy listo, para saber que los mandarinos de Nami son intocables en el Thousand Sunny. Estos había sido transportados directamente desde Cocoyashi, y según lo que les contó Nojiko, era de la plantación de Bellemere.

Por lo que Nami, protegía los mandarinos, como Luffy protege su sombrero... Y esa petición, ponía a prueba los límites de la malhumorada navegante.

-¿Quieres mis mandarinos?- Preguntó esta tranquilamente.

-No me habéis entendido bien...- Dijo Luffy sin parar de sonreír.- Lo que digo, es que si me dejas comer unas cuantas mandarinas, yo no diré nada de lo que estabais haciendo.

Zoro volvió a mirar a Nami. En el fondo era un trato más que razonable, Luffy siempre estuvo interesado en probar una de las mandarinas de Nami, y ellos no querían darle explicaciones a nadie. Parece que su capitán había aprendido mucho durante estos dos años.

Si aceptaban el trato, se quitarían un peso de encima, y solo quedaría Robin. Además, Nami tenía miles de mandarinas, si Luffy cogía unas cuantas, tampoco haría mucho daño.

-Está bien...- Dijo esta resentida.- ¡Pero no te pases! ¡Coge unas cuantas, y no todas! ¿Entiendes?

-¡Claro que si Nami!- Contestó Luffy ilusionado.- Tranquilos, no diré nada de nada...

Luffy salió corriendo antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada. En el fondo, Luffy era un chantajista nato.

_**Fin Flahback.**_

Al menos Zoro ya estaba más tranquilo. Lo único que Luffy quería de Nami eran sus mandarinas. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado tan mal de Luffy?.

En el fondo se sentía mal por haberlo echo...

¿Celos?... Imposible. Estaba de mal humor, había dormido mal y no se había levantado con el pie izquierdo. Eso era lo que pasaba.

-Bueno...- Dijo Nami.- Será mejor que nosotros también vayamos a desayunar ¿no?.

-Si...- Contestó este sin ilusión.

Se habían quitado un peso de encima... Pero todavía tenían temas pendientes entre ellos.

_-"A saber cómo resolveremos esto..."_- Pensó Zoro.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

WIIIIIII! Luffy, más maquiavélico de lo que pensamos xD. Y Chopper, en el fondo es un vago, pero sigue siendo adorable! :)

Total, que voy a responder reviews, por que vale la pena hacerlo :)

_**Monkey. : **_Si... La verdad es que estoy pensando en la escenita que van a montar :). Pero no daré ningún Spoiler, por que me gusta dejaros con la intriga. Solo diré: Que Robin saldra mal parada de esto. ;)

_**Alaznegon:**_Y yo, como buenísima persona que soy, te pongo el capi, y me derrito antes esos ojitos super ultra hiper monísimos que me imaginé en mi mente cuando leí tu review. ;)

_**Star:**_La verdad es que nadie pensaba en la lata de cola... Pero tú y tu buen corazon han sido capaces de ver la desesperacion que sufía la pobre lata al escuchar tanto grito por parte de los mugiwara. xD (Si te digo la verdad, la lata me daba lo mismo) xD

_**ElenitaOP:**_Todas queremos un Zoro en nuestra vida. Y si yo tuviera el mio, tampoco soportaría que se fuera con otras xD. En cuanto a lo del lemmon, ya dije que NO voy a hacerlo, por que no me considero apta para ello. Asi que no te preocupes ;)

_**Logan:**_La verdad es que yo tambien prefiero sobre todo una buena historia. ¿Quién no? xD. Y si, soy muy mala ;). Pero en el fondo me queréis xD. En cuanto a Luffy, no se por que lo pinto así, pero estoy segura de que no puede ser tan idiota como aparenta. Es un actor idiota ;).

_**KFArtyLover:**_Estoy segura de que más de uno se ha reido con la última frase xD. Incluso a mí me hizo gracia cuando decidí escribirlo. :). Y no te preocupes por tardar, los profesores tienen una conspiracion xD.(Seguro que tu tambien has sacado buenas notas :P). En cuanto a lo de "HE VUELTOOOO!", todos tenemos pavo. Yo creo que no digo una cosa coherente en todo el día, así que no te preocupes ;D.

_**Yui Yui Uchiha:**_Owww! :3 Me has caído bien xD. La verdad es que si esta bien cambiar de aires de vez en cuando ¿No?. A mi tambien ma ha dado por leer Yaoi alguna vez :3. En cuanto a lo del lemmon: Lo siento! :(. No me gusta decepcionaros. :(. Pero ten por seguro que la escenita de besos y caricias la vas a tener ;D.

Y ya esta!. Gracias a todos los que comentáis, y a los que leéis sin comentar (Que ya me podríais dar un **Review **¿No? ¬¬). No hace falta que os diga que me mandéis **MILOOONNESS DE REVIEWWSS** xD.

Nos vemos en el próximo capii! :D


	12. Fingir

AHHHH! LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO MUCHIIIIIIISSSSIIIIIIMOOOOOO ! 0_0

Y despues de mi arrebato de arrepentimiento, diré que he echo lo que he podido para actualizar lo más rápido posible. :(

Pero es que tenía 4 examenes seguidos, y esta semana tengo aún más... Pero después de muchísimo esfuerzo, he conseguido escribir el capi. :)

Que, hablando del capi. Tendrán algunas sorpresas de última hora :P. Y que (por fin) salen del nido del cuervo xD.

Bueno, me dejaré de cháchara, y os dejaré este capi :)

* * *

**A 2 metros o menos**

Capitulo 12: Fingir.

-Vaya... Por fin llegáis.- Dijo Sanji suspirando.

Zoro y Nami sonreían nerviosos cuando abrieron la puerta. Todos sus compañeros estaban desayunando,mientras que ellos se habían quedado atrás, teniendo su "charlita". Y Luffy hacía rato que se había sentado a desayunar, con un Chopper decaído a su lado.

Zoro miró de reojo a su capitán... Mientras que el mugiwara se dedicaba a robar furtivamente la comida de sus compañeros...

_-"Y pensar que este imbécil me ha chantajeado..."_- Pensó Zoro.

¿Cómo era posible que Luffy pudiera ser tan retorcido a veces?. Bueno... Le había visto muchas veces peleando, pero hasta el punto de chantajearlos de esa manera... En el fondo era listo, eso lo tenía que admitir.

Luffy había demostrado que no solo se había echo fuerte durante esos dos años, si no que también había madurado. Eso en el fondo está bien... Claro que para ellos dos era una verdadera desgracia...

Luffy se dio cuenta de que le miraba, y le sonrió con malicia... Como restregándole en su cara que había ganado él, y que no había acabado con ese chantaje...

Estaba claro que Luffy, había visto algo que no debería haber visto, y que ahora, aprovecharía cualquier situación a su favor para chantajearlos y conseguir lo que el quisiera.

Zoro suspiró y se sentó al lado de Nami, en los dos único sitios que había en la mesa. Esperando que Sanji les trajera el desayuno. Mientras que este lo hacía, pensaba de nuevo en la conversación que habían mantenido en la cubierta antes de entrar...

_-"¿Cómo piensa Nami que lo olvide todo?"_- Se preguntó recordando las palabras de Nami.- _"En algún momento tendremos que hablar..."_

-¡Aqui tieneees pelirroja miaaa!- Dijo Sanji dejando el desayuno en la mesa.

Los pensamientos de Zoro se evaporaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para centrarse en el cocinero y la navegante...

_-"¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido?"_- Se preguntó enfadado.

Sanji rondaba todo el día detrás de Nami y Robin, y estas no le hacían ni caso. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que no estaban interesadas?. Zoro sabe de sobra que el que te rechacen de esa manera duele, y baja tu orgullo considerablemente. Pero estar insistiendo todavía más, es peor.

No sabía si Robin estaba interesada lo más mínimo (que seguramente no). Pero estaba segurísimo al 100% de que Nami no estaba interesada...

¿Verdad?...

No... Imposible. Nami no puede estar interesada por Sanji. Es más, ni siquiera le da la mínima importancia...

-Gracias Sanji- Contestó Nami sonriendo al cocinero.

Mientras que este se iba contento a servirle el desayuno a Robin, Zoro no tenía otra opción que contener su rabia... Y mirarlo fijamente, esperando que algún día consiguiera poderes psíquicos y hacer que le explotara la cabeza.

No... ¿Pero en que esta pensando?... ¿Que ha Sanji le explote la cabeza?... Es es ser un mal nakama. Además, ¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando aquello en aquel momento?.

Ni que estuviera celoso...

-Vaya... Sanji esta vez te has superado.- Dijo Nami alabando al cocinero.

Genial... Sanji acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte. Y lo peor es que Zoro no tenía poderes sobrenaturales para hacérselo saber.

~0.0~

-Bueno... Debido a la actual situación de estos dos tortolitos, tendré que cambiar un par de cosas en el barco.- Dijo Franky sonriendo mientras se levantaba.

_-"¿Tortolitos?"_- Se preguntó Nami.

De repente miró a Robin... ¿Es que la arqueóloga le había dicho algo al carpintero?. Por que no podía haber otra razón... Claro que también puede ser coincidencia y Franky los haya llamado así para hacer la gracia.

Sí... Debía de ser eso. Robin no sería tan mala amiga como para contar lo que ha visto a sus otros compañeros... Y muchos menos a Franky, sabiendo el poco aguante que tiene. Y tampoco es que Robin y Franky fueran muy amigos...

-Es verdad...- Contestó Usoop sonriendo- No pueden estar durmiendo siempre en la enfermería...

En ese momento la mente de Zoro se activó de nuevo... Y en vez de pensar en formas de matar al cocinero de la tripulación mugiwara, se centró en otro pensamiento.

_-"¿Y por qué no?..."_- Se preguntó Zoro.

Ya habían dormido JUNTOS en una cama de la enfermería... Y estaban allí para contarlo. Lo que significa que pueden dormir juntos por más tiempo... ¿Verdad?

_-"No es que me guste dormir con ella... Solo pienso en mi comodidad"_- Pensó Zoro.

Por que Zoro prefería dormir con ella en una cama de la enfermería, que estar juntando las camas todo el tiempo para dormir separados... O al menos esa era la excusa que Zoro se había inventado para justificarse...

El caso... Era que Zoro, no quería cambiarse de habitación. Y lo más fácil era quedarse los dos en la enfermería Y PUNTO. ¿Por qué complicar las cosas?.

Pero había un problema...

No podía decir esto delante de todos sus compañeros, y mucho menos delante de Nami. Pasaría un vergüenza horrible, y tendría que dar muchas explicaciones (cosa que intentaba evitar desde que se levantó).

Así que solo había un opción... Que alguien lo dijera en su lugar... Alguien, ¿Pero quién?.

Nami no lo diría, estaba seguro; Sanji tampoco, estaba claro; Robin podría, pero a saber lo que piensa esa mujer; Luffy ya había visto demasiado por esa mañana; Brook seguía inconsciente; Chopper se opondría, ya que es donde él trabaja; A Usoop le daba lo mismo y Franky es el que a propuesto la idea...

-Puees...-Dijo Chopper con timidez- La verdad, es que sería mas cómodo que durmieran en la enfermería... Ya que la maldición solo será temporal, y así Franky se ahorrará más trabajo...

Zoro no sabía si darle un beso a Chopper, o construirle un altar. Se decantaba por las dos cosas. Por que Chopper acaba de "salvarlo" del mayor dilema de su vida:

·Dormir con Nami, o no.

Lo que ha terminado siendo un SÍ rotundo. Y todo gracias a ese adorable renito con un gorro en la cabeza... A saber por que le ha ayudado, pero estaba claro que le debía una.

-¿Está contento por algo espadachín?- Dijo Robin con una sonrisa malvada.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Zoro, mientras que este (por alguna razón razón extraña que ni él mismo sabía) tenía una gran sonrisa de complicidad en la cara...

Sonrisa que se borró al instante, al darse cuenta de que todos le miraban...

-Ehhh...-Empezó a decir nervioso.- Es que... Me he acordado de un chiste muy gracioso que me contaron hace tiempo... Y me he empezado a reír...

Genial... Ha dicho todo eso rojo como un tomate, y balbuceando cómo un idiota... Nadie le creería. Por lo menos Robin no lo haría, ya que ha sido ella la que se ha dado cuenta de "la sonrisa misteriosa".

-¿Enserio?- Dijo Luffy sonriendo otra vez con malicia.

_-"¡Oh no!... No sonrías así...¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!, ¡SEGURO QUE SE PROPONE ALGO!_- Pensó Zoro asustado.

Y estaba claro, que Luffy también se había dado cuenta del motivo por el que sonreía... ¿Es que le hacía gracia?... ¿Por qué su capitán se ha vuelto listo de repente?. Es tonto con los demás, pero a ellos los chantajea... No es justo...

-Si tanta gracia ta ha echo... ¿Por qué no nos lo cuentas?- Dijo Luffy retándole.

-Ehhh...

Genial... Se le había quedado la mente en blanco. Y mientras que todos le miraban, esperando una respuesta de su parte... Zoro volvió a mirar Luffy confundido...

_-"¿Por qué me hace esto?"_- Se preguntó a si mismo.

Su capitán le sonrió de nuevo... Como diciéndole "No intentes escapar, no te valdrá de nada. Te he pillado". Y en ese momento, Zoro optó por la mejor opción que le quedaba...

Huir...

-¡Nami!, ¡Tenemos que hablar!- Gritó de repente.

Nami le miró sorprendida, y antes de que se diera cuenta... Zoro ya le había cogido otra vez de la muñeca, y le había arrastrado fuera de la cocina cerrando la puerta tras de sí...

~0.0~

-Puff...- Suspiró el cocinero de la tripulación mugiwara.

Se dirigió al fregadero tranquilamente, y empezó a lavar los platos con lentitud... Como siempre hacía cuando algo le molestaba.

-¿Pasa algo Sanji-kun?- Preguntó Franky sonriendo.

Al fin y al cabo, la tripulación ya se había acostumbrado a sus "arrebatos pensativos" en el fregadero.

-Es que no se por que es tan idiota...- Contestó Sanji exasperado- Podríamos ahorrarnos todos estos numeritos... ¡Pero el señor espadachín es tan sumamente terco, que no le da la gana de admitir que esta enamorado!

En ese momento Chopper se levantó sorprendido de la silla. Como si acabara de hacer el descubrimiento del siglo.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡Así que era eso!- Dijo convencido.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada, y sin saber el por que. Chopper también había salido corriendo hacia la biblioteca, cerrando la puerta tras de sí...

-Eso ha sido un poco raro...- Dijo Usoop extrañado.

-En todo caso... Debéis tener en cuenta que no podemos forzar las cosas entre ellos... Por mucho que queramos acabar cuanto antes con esto.- Dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

-Pues valla lata...- Dijo Luffy despreocupado- No quiero seguir fingiendo...

Puso los pies encima de la mesa, y empezó a balancearse con la silla. Mientras que los demás le miraban con cierto recelo.

¿Crees que eres el único que está cansado de fingir?. Se preguntaban muchos en su mente.

-Pero tenemos que hacerlo...- Dijo Usoop.- Si ambos llegaran a enterarse de que lo sabemos todo, no volverían mirarnos a la cara...

Y en verdad tenía razón, ya que el espadachín y la navegante podían ser muy rencorosos en algunos momentos...

-Tienes razón...- Contestó Sanji.- Bastante les ha costado disimular lo del nido del cuervo...

-Respecto a eso... ¿Qué demonios ha pasado allí dentro?. Tengo curiosidad por saberlo.- Dijo Usoop curioso.

Luffy le miró con una sonrisa triunfante, que a Usoop le hizo preguntarse muchas cosas en su mente. Mientras que su capitán le miraba con esa cara de "Yo se algo que tu no sabes, y te jodes".

-Bueno... Por lo que he visto- Dijo Luffy sonriendo.- Creo que cosas no muy inocentes...

Usoop se sorprendió tanto de esa respuesta, que decidió no volver a preguntar nada más... Ya eran todos lo suficientemente mayorcitos como para saber lo que significaba eso... Y no estaba especialmente interesado en saber lo que Zoro y Nami habían echo en el nido del cuervo...

-Te has aprovechado de ellos... ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Franky riéndose.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?... Esos dos harían lo que sea con tal de ocultar lo que sienten...- Contestó Luffy sonriente.

-Eres malvado Luffy...- Dijo Usoop seriamente.- Imagínate lo mal que lo deben estar pasando...

Por lo menos, Usoop no se imaginaba en la misma situación que sus dos nakamas... Prefería suicidarse antes de quedarse "anclado" con Zoro o Nami...

-Si, ya ves...- Contestó Luffy.- Creo que Zoro le está construyendo un altar a Chopper en este mismo momento...

Todos empezaron a reír por la ocurrencia de su capitán... Incluido Usoop. Claro que, más de uno sabía de sobra que este tenía toda la razón... Y que Zoro y Nami tendrían que romper la maldición tarde o temprano...

Pero tendrían que hacerlo solos... Ya que ellos solo podían hacer una cosa:

Fingir.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Tacha chaaaaaann xD. Y así es cómo se deja a los lectores con la intriga para que te dejes **REVIEWS **xD._**  
**_

Y hablando de **REVIEWS**, voy a contestar a los del capi anterior :3:

**Monkey. : **Luffy siempre es espabilado con temas de comida por en medio. Eso lo tengo completamente asumido ^^. Y en cuanto a Chopper... A mi también me da un poco e penilla xD. La curiosidad es mala (en su caso), pero al final seguro que acaba estudiando el comportamiento humano. xD Gracias por tu reviews :3.

**Rukia Snape: **Siiiii, soy malvada!. ¿Mancillar a Luffy? LOL, Luffy se mancilla el solito. :3. Y, de nuevo, siento mucho lo del lemmon :(, pero no me veo capáz de escribir eso (todavía). En cuando aprenda, lo saco. ¡PROMETIDO! xD. Y sí, mis "..." son especiales, por eso los quiero tanto :). Y yo ya te he dejado tu reviewcito en tu history, es mi turno! xD. Gracias por tu review, te adoro! ^^

**Alaznegon: **Luffy no puede ser tan tonto en el fondo ¿Verdad? xD. Y como buenisima persona que sigo siendo yo tambien, aqui está el capi ^^. Tus ojos monosos me encantan :P

**Yusukenosf: **Ow! :3 Me has caído bien! :). Pensar que has echo eso solo por mi history me enternece, (muchos deberían aprender de ti y dejarme **REVIEWS** ¬¬). Y tranquilo, que la escena del baño vendrá dentro de poco xD. (pueden pensar mal ;D) En canto a los momentos Frobin, los estoy pensando, pero tranquilo que habrá más. Muchas gracias por tu Review ^^

Eso era todo señores... Seguramente no tendré que decir que me dejen **MUCHISISIMOS REVIEEEEWWWS! **xD

Y con este arrebato de locura Reviewtal os dejo ;)

Nos vemos en el próximo capi!


	13. Segunda discusión

Eyyy! ¿Os acordáis de mi? xD. Seguramente NO. Por que he sido tan sumamente estúpida de tardar demasiado en subir este capi! :(

Los siento muuchoo! Es que tenía muy poco tiempo libre, y me sabe mal haber tardado tanto :(. Pero he echo este capi un poco más largo, para compensaros un poco xD. En este capi describo a Chopper un poco curioso, y a una Nami enfadada ^^. Pero no diré más, que si no os quito la ilusión xD.

Disfrutad del capi! :)

* * *

**A 2 metros o menos**

Capitulo 13: Segunda discusión.

Nami estaba totalmente confundida en ese momento... ¿Por qué demonios le había arrastrado el espadachín fuera de la cocina? ¿Tan urgente era de lo que tenían que hablar?. Pensaba que le había dejado las cosas muy claras en la cubierta, antes de entrar en la cocina. Pero al parecer al espadachín no le pareció suficiente...

En ese momento se encontraba de frente a él, justo entre los mandarinos. Como si quisieran volver a esconderse del mundo, al igual que esa misma mañana. Cosa que no estaba nada mal. Se fijó en la expresión de Zoro... Este miraba al suelo, ni siquiera le miraba a la cara. "Tenemos que hablar", le había dicho antes en la cocina. Y ahora, aquí estaban, cogidos todavía de la mano, escondidos entre los mandarinos.¿Cuándo llegaría el momento de hablar?... Por que la última vez que lo intentaron, acabó peor de lo que estaba. ¿Alguna vez dejarían de lado sus diferencias?, ¿Se tragarían de una maldita vez su orgullo?. Eran preguntas, que por más que quisieran responderlas, nunca encontrarían el momento de hacerlo.

Pensó en la situación de hace unos minutos en la cocina, y se enfureció. Por lo imbécil que había sido, por las acciones del espadachín. Estaban a punto de resolver uno de sus mayores problemas, y lo mejor es que ni siquiera lo estaban resolviéndolo ellos.

_-"¿Es que no se entera?"_- Se preguntó Nami en su mente.

Hace menos de un minuto, sus nakamas estaban hablando de un "tema importante": El lugar donde dormirían. Ellos dos no iban a hablar de ese tema, claro está. Y si ellos no lo van a decidir, para eso que lo hagan otros, ¿No?. Tenía su lógica. Pero lo que más le intrigaba a Nami, es la razón por la que la había arrastrado... Primero empezó a reírse solo, como si estuviera loco, después dice que ha sido por que se acordó de un chiste... Y instantes después la estaba arrastrando por la puerta. ¿Pero que demonios le pasa?.

_-"A lo mejor Sanji le ha envenenado la comida..."_- Pensó sonriendo.

Por alguna razón, imaginarse a Sanji envenenando la comida de Zoro, le parecía gracioso. Tal vez por el echo de que ahora mismo ella también desea matarle. Empezó a sonreír por este echo con maldad. Puede que el estar pegados no sea tan malo, ya que no se pueden separar, puede vengarse de todo lo que le había echo hasta ahora.

_-"No voy a envenenarle ni nada de eso... Pero una pequeña jugarreta bastaría"_- Pensó sonriendo de nuevo.

Por que alguna vez, Zoro tendría que pagar por sus "crímenes". Crímenes que Nami no había olvidado, y dudaba de si hacerlo alguna vez. Como en este momento... ¿Es que no aprende la lección? Es como decirle a Luffy que no coma carne: Imposible. Así era el espadachín, por más que le repetías las cosas, no se enteraba. O no quiere enterarse, que es lo que más le enfadaba.

Miró a Zoro de nuevo, y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Genial... Estaba allí parada justo detrás de los mandarinos, sonriendo como una idiota al pensar semejantes tonterías. Mientras que ahora, era Zoro el que le miraba con cara extraña.

Como si intentara leerle la mente...

_-"Que lo llevas claro..."_- Se dijo Nami a sí misma. Por que si Nami era reconocida como la gata ladrona, sería por algo en especial...

Ella era la número uno en las estratagemas, y sobre todo en los engaños. Nadie en el mundo se daría cuenta de que le había estafado, o robado la cartera. Daba lo mismo. El fingir, robar, estafar, mentir...Por mucho que quisiera rehuirlo, ese, por unos escasos años de su vida, fue su mundo. Por lo que tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir en un mundo tan oscuro como el de los piratas, siendo una simple niña. Su pasado hizo mella en ella, haciéndole lo que es ahora. La gata ladrona.Y si por un momento, este espadachín cabezota se pensaba que podía comprenderla, y/o superarla, lo llevaba claro. Por mucho que la hubieran liberado, ella seguiría siendo la misma, y las cosas no las perdonaba tan fácilmente. Al menos no a él.

-¿De que te ríes?- Preguntó él confundido.

Rompió el silencio que hasta ahora se había formado entre ellos, se estaban acostumbrando a ello. Esa mañana se estaban rompiendo la cabeza en pensar, y estaba claro que el silencio entre ellos iba a estar presente en el principio. Tenían demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, y preferirían quedarse callados un día entero, antes que hablar entre ellos. Por muy pegados que estén.

Nami se paró a pensar unos instantes ... La verdad es que en este momento estaba pensando en varias cosas...¿Se estaba riendo por lo de Sanji? ¿Por la pequeña venganza que Zoro sufrirá dentro de poco? ¿Por el echo de que se volvían a encontrar solos sin ningún tipo de supervisión? ¿O tal vez por que Zoro todavía no le soltaba la mano?.

Al momento de darse cuenta, se sonrojó ante tal echo, para después zafarse de su mano como si quemara. Borró su sonrisa y miró a Zoro con desaprobación, como si hubiera echo algo malo. Cosa que en parte si lo había echo, podría tomarle de la mano cuantas veces quisiera, pero no pensaba mostrar debilidad ante ese imbécil. No había estado la mayor parte de su vida intentando parecer más fuerte de lo que era, como para que ahora él lo arruine con un simple toque.

_-"Después de todo, no está bien... No después de lo que le dije antes"._- Pensó afligida, mientras recordaba la pequeña charla que mantuvieron antes de entrar en la cocina.

_**Flashback:**_

Ambos se encaminaban hacia la cocina pensativos, intentando asimilar lo que había pasado minutos antes. Por su parte, Zoro no podía imaginarse la idea de que casi hubiera estado a punto de besar a Nami, y mucho menos que esta le correspondiera a la insinuación.Y Nami, todavía seguía alucinando por la misma razón... ¿Por qué demonios lo habría echo?. Sabía en lugar en el que se encontraba, lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y con QUIÉN iba a hacerlo. Y sin embargo se dejó llevar...

Eso era de estúpidos, ¿Cómo había podido dejarse llevar de esa manera?. Ella no era una estúpida colegiala que se colgaba del primero que pasaba, era una adulta. Y encima pirata. Sabe bien lo que hace, cuando lo hace y el por qué lo hace. Ya sabe admitir las consecuencias de sus actos. ¿Y sin embargo le siguió el juego? ¿Es qué Luffy le había contagiado su estupidez?.

O tal vez se la haya implantado, por que el chantaje que les acaba de hacer no es síntoma de idiotez. Y por mucho que intentara comprender lo que había pasado esa mañana, más raro se le hacía. No valía la pena pensar después de todo, si seguía así solo se llevaría más quebraduras de cabeza.

Zoro se paró a mitad de la cubierta, haciendo que Nami detuviera también su camino. La gata ladrona se giró para mirar a su acompañante, con ojos interrogantes. Mientras que este se dedicó a bajar la mirada, totalmente sonrojado. Estaba clarísimo lo que pretendía decir... ¿No?. O tal vez se estaba haciendo una idea equivocada. Tal vez Zoro no va a declararse en ese mismo instante, ni a decirle que...

-Perdón...- Dijo Zoro mirando al suelo.

Nami se quedó mirándole con sorpresa. ¿Perdón?... ¿Le había dicho perdón? ¿Zoro Ronoa le había pedido perdón? No, imposible... Tenía que ser un sueño, o una broma pesada. ¿En qué momento de su vida había pedido Zoro perdón a alguien? Seguía sin creerlo.

-¿Por qué? - Preguntó Nami casi al instante.

Le miró a los ojos, intentando calmarse. Cosa que no iba a ser posible, ya que en el momento en el que abrió la boca aceleró su corazón. Pero no podía quedarse callada. Tenía que saber los motivos por lo que hacía esto. Zoro era demasiado orgulloso para pedir perdón. Es imposible que él decida tirar por tierra todo su orgullo, solo para disculparse. Imposible.

El Zoro que ella conoce puede cortar el acero. El Zoro que ella conoce la lleva en volandas con una herida horrible en el cuerpo. El Zoro que ella conoce se enfrenta a uno de los del CP9 para poder rescatar a una nakama. El Zoro que ella conoce desconfió de ella desde el momento que la conoció. ¡Y el Zoro que ella conoce no se dignaría a pedirle perdón!

-Pues...- Continuó Zoro.- Perdón por...

-No.- Le cortó Nami.

Zoro la miró con cara confundida. Mientras que Nami le miró con cara desafiante. No iba a dejar que el termine sus disculpas, por mucho que quisiera oírlas. Ya se sabía este juego... Primero le pedía perdón, con cara de arrepentido, y le decía que lo sentía mucho... Para después hacer de nuevo lo mismo, apuñalarle por la espalda, romperle el corazón y su orgullo... No, jamás en su vida caería otra vez en esa trampa.

La misma trampa que Esqualo le tendía cada día... Cada vez que le pegaba, que le insultaba, que le recordaba a su difunta madre... Para después disculparse y pedirle amablemente que subiera a su habitación y terminase los mapas. Y ella como una idiota caía en la trampa... Aceptaba sus disculpas, subía a su habitación y se quedaba todo el día encerrada terminando los mapas... Y al día siguiente vuelta a empezar, de nuevo los insultos, las palizas y las sonrisas falsas... Y en medio de todo aquello, su pura inocencia de niña, que por alguna razón se creía todas las mentiras que le decía. Un circulo vicioso que casi nunca acababa, y que finalmente acabó con su inocencia y su integridad tiradas por el suelo.

No, no iba a caer de nuevo en la trampa... No se metería en esa espiral hacia el suelo. Si el espadachín creía por alguna extraña razón, que confiaría en él, y caería en sus redes como una niña ingenua... Es que todavía no había llegado a conocerla del todo.

-¿No?- Preguntó Zoro con confusión.- ¿No a qué?

Le miró con cara confundida, pidiendo una explicación a sus palabras. Como si no lo supiera... Le iba a dejar las cosas muy claras, a ver si de esa forma se enteraba de una vez como serían las cosas aquí.

-Que no quiero escuchar tus disculpas...- Dijo Nami con enfado.- Simplemente, olvídalo todo.

-¿Que lo olvide todo?- Volvió a preguntar Zoro.- No entiendo...

-¡Simplemente olvídalo!... ¡Quiero que cuándo entremos en la cocina para desayunar lo olvídes!- Volvió a repetir Nami.

Esta empezó a dirigirse con enfado a la cocina, arrastrando por incercia al espadachín, que le miraba con cara confundida y desesperada. Como si no quisiera que las cosas fueran de esa manera entre ellos, por mucho que lo intentase.

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que quieres que olvide?!- Preguntó Zoro con impaciencia. Se notaba que la navegante empezaba a enfadarle.

-¡TODO!. ¡Lo de ayer, lo de esta mañana, lo del nido del cuervo, lo del chantaje, las peleas, las mentiras, las excusas! ¡QUIERO QUE LO OLVIDES TODO!- Gritó Nami enfadada.

Zoro se calló al instante, mirando a la navegante con sorpresa. ¿Olvidarlo? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿Actuar con normalidad? ¡Lo que le estaba pidiendo era totalmente imposible! ¿Cómo iba a actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada, si en realidad había sucedido de todo?

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me olvíde de todo eso?! ¡No soy un pez!- Reclamó Zoro con dolor.

-Callate...- Susurró Nami con despreció.

Al momento de escuchar a la navegante hablarle de esa manera, le dolió el corazón. Ni en todas las peleas que hubieran tenido en todo este tiempo, podría escuchar el desprecio y el rechazo con el que Nami le acaba de hablar. Y lo peor de todo es que le dolía de una manera inimaginable. ¿Así van a ser las cosas a partir de ahora?. Le había pedido perdón, y ella simplemente le decía que lo olvidara todo. ¿Por qué razón? ¿No era lo que ella quería?. Pensaba que a la navegante le gustaría ver como tiraba su orgullo por la borda y se disculpaba ante ella. Al parecer estaba equivocado.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Zoro se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina. Y ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a Nami a los ojos. No después de lo que acaba de ocurrir, y con las palabras que le acaba de decir. Prefería estar sometido ante el chantaje de su capitán aprovechado...

Llegaron a la puerta de la cocina, y antes de que pudiera alargar la mano para abrir la puerta, escuchó la voz de Nami detrás de él.

-Haz como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿vale?.- Dijo esta con un tono de voz más suave.

Zoro le miró y suspiró, por el pesar de esas palabras... Mientras que Nami bajó la mirada con arrepentimiento, pensando en las palabras que acaba de decir y lo que acaba de hacer. Y sin que ella misma se diera cuenta, Zoro ya había abierto la puerta y todos sus nakamas le miraban desde la mesa.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, era el numerito correspondiente que formarían después de esto... Y les llevaría detrás de los mandarinos. Completamente solos, de nuevo...

_**Fin Flashback.**_

~0.0~

-Jooo... Que palooo...- Murmuró Chopper con desgana.

Hacía por lo menos 10 minutos que llevaba encerrado en la biblioteca, e incluso se había olvidado de comer. Pero es que a Chopper, las palabras que Sanji dijo en ese momento fue como una revelación... Estaba intentando encontrar la solución para Zoro y Nami, y se había quedado estancado. Además de que todo lo relacionado con el "apareamiento humano", era un absoluto misterio.

_-"Sanji dijo algo sobre el amor..."_- Pensó Chopper_ - "Así que si quiero ayudar a Nami y Zoro... Solo tengo que saber como curar el amor..."_

Chopper sonrió... Sí, debía de ser eso. El amor era como una enfermedad... O eso era lo que Kureha, le había echo entender... Recordaba esas palabras como si fuera ayer...

_**Flashback:**_

Era un día bastante normal en la isla Drum. Sobre todo en el reino Sakura, donde la doctora Kureha y su fiel aprediz, disfrutaban de una apacible día libre. Sobre todo aprovechando, que por el momento, no había ningún caso grave. A no ser que al rey, se le antojara aprovechar de nuevo de su voluntad, y los aldeanos pagaran "su diversión".

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Kureha y Chopper se internaron en el bosque, con el fin de disfrutar un poco de la tranquilidad y del paisaje nevado, que muy pronto se tiñería de pétalos de cerezo... Mientras que Chopper fue a dar un paseo por el bosque, con el fin de rememorar recuerdos y emociones... Kureha se sentó a los pies de un árbol a leer un libro, disfrutando del silencio y de la oportunidad de no tener que responder a las preguntas de su curioso aprendiz...

Pasado un rato, Chopper después de estar un rato andando, decidió volver junto a la doctora, ya que temía que esta se impacientara y terminara regañándole (Cosa que ocurría a menudo). Cuándo volvió al gran árbol donde se encontraba su mentora, se sentó a su lado esperando que esta terminara de leer.

Sin embargo, pasados unos minutos, Chopper se dio cuenta de su amiga, se negaba completamente a dejar de leer ese libro. E instantes después, el renito pudo observar algo en la doctora, que nunca jamás pensaba que vería. Por que mientras que Kureha leía, esta tenía una expresión de felicidad en el rostro, así como los ojos brillantes y una media sonrisa luciendo en la cara. Cosa que era muy extraño, ya que esta poco acostumbraba a sonreir.

-Estooo... Doctora...- Dijo Chopper movido por la curiosidad.- ¿Que está leyendo?

La doctora despegó la vista del libro un segundo, para después mirar a su aprendiz con pesadez... Mientras que este solo estaba más deseoso de que le respondiera la pregunta, ya que nunca llegó a pensar que con su mal carácter, Kureha pudiera llegar a sonreir.

-Es un libro...- Dijo Kureha con enfado.

Chopper le miró más confundido aún, y se dio cuenta del enfado de su mentora. Se notaba que a esta no le gustaba que la molestaran mientras que leía...

-¿Qué tipo de libro?- Volvió a preguntar Chopper.

La doctora le volvió a mirar con desaprobación, y bufó con impaciencia antes su curioso aprendiz.

-Está claro que no me dejarás leer hasta que te conteste... ¿Verdad?- Preguntó con enfado.

-Supongo...- Contesto el renito con mirada suplicante.

-Muy bien...- Suspiró la doctora. Dejó el libro en su regazo y miró a Chopper para poder saciar su curiosidad, y poder terminar de una buena vez el libro.

-Es una novela de amor...- Respondió con voz pesada.

-¿Y de qué va?- Preguntó Chopper.

-Pues de amor...- Dijo con impaciencia, el renito le empezaba a sacar de sus casillas.

-¿Qué es el amor?

La doctora le miró con más tranquilidad en ese momento. Dándose cuenta de que en realidad, era como estar al lado de un niño pequeño que quiere aprender. Y aunque su aprendiz no tuviera esa edad, su inocencia le daba las características de un niño más pequeño e inocente.

- Léete el libro, y lo sabrás...- Respondió esta con orgullo. Por muy inocente que fuera, ella no era su madre. Por lo que esa respuesta tendría que encontrarla por su cuenta. Además de que no quería romperse la cabeza pensando en respuestas para esa pregunta...

-¿Cómo se llama el libro?- Preguntó con desesperación. Las respuestas de la doctora no eran suficientes.

-_Romeo y Julieta..._-Respondió abriéndolo de nuevo, y posando la vista de nuevo entre sus páginas.

-¿Y que pasa?- Preguntó otra vez.

-No lo sé, por que no me dejas leer...- Dijo con más enfado aún.- Lo único que sé, es que al final mueren por amor...

-¿Mueren por amor?- Preguntó Chopper con miedo.

-Así es...- Dijo Kureha concentrándose de nuevo en el libro.- Déjame en paz ¿Quieres?

Esta volvió a leer su libro con tranquilidad, mientras que Chopper solo se quedaba con mas preguntas en la cabeza. Y mientras que se levantaba de nuevo, lo único que se le ocurrió al renito, es que el amor era una enfermedad. Después de todo... ¿Por qué si no iban a morir?.

Desde aquel día, Chopper calificó el amor, como una enfermedad. Ya que según Kureha, la gente fallecía a causa de ello... Y él como médico, debía encontrar la cura...

_**Fin Flashback.**_

Chopper dejó el libro sobre la mesa con pesadez... Sintiendo como le rugía el estómago. Tal vez debería haber desayunado, antes de intentar investigar... Aunque la recompensa valía la pena. Por que si entre esos libros podía encontrar la cura al amor, entonces podría evitar que Nami y Zoro murieran...

Sí, eso era lo que haría... Chopper se levantó con determinación y se dirigió de nuevo a uno de los muchos estantes de la biblioteca. Y antes de que pudiera alargar la mano, escuchó un estruendo que a lo largo del tiempo se le había echo más que conocido...

Una bala de cañón.

Un estruendo que hizo temblar el barco entero, y le infundió el miedo. Mientras que el barco se tambaleaba lentamente por el impacto, Chopper empezó a correr hacia la puerta, al igual que todos sus nakamas, mientras que escuchó a Usoop confirmar lo que más se temía:

-¡La marina!- Gritó este con todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

Genial... Atacaban justo en el mejor momento.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Flashbacks, flashbacks por todos lados... xD. Chopper tan inocentón como siempre lo fué, y Nami tan tsudere xD.  
Es lo que hay :) De nuevo, perdón por la tardanza, pero los estudios me matan :(. Pero con mucho esfuerzo y determinación os traje el capi! ^^.

No hace falta deciros que **quiero vuestra opinión del capitulo**. Asi que si me dejárais **REVIEWS**, os lo agradecería ;) Que disfrutéis leyendo. :3

Nos vemos!


	14. Empezar de cero

Yaaaaaaa! Volví! xD

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero la última vez tardé mucho más, así que hice el capitulo lo más rápido que me pude permitir para traeroslo a vosotros ;).

Sobre este capi, estoy orgullosa de decir, que a mi las escenas de acción no me van mucho, pero os juro que en cuanto aprenda a hacerlas os las describo, pero por el momento me salte esa parte :(. Y al fin Nami y Zoro se deciden a hacer las paces. Y sé que algunos de vosotros echáis un poco de menos a Brook, así que al fin decidí "despertarlo" de su extraño sueño xD.

Disfrutad del capitulo! ;)

* * *

**A 2 metros o menos**

Capitulo 14: Empezar de cero.

Hacía un buen rato que habían terminado de desayunar... En verdad comieron muy rápido, sobre todo por Zoro y Nami. Todos habían decidido que tenían que darle a ambos tiempo a solas. Al menos era lo único que podían hacer. Ya que la navegante y el espadachín estaban pegados, literalmente, tendrían que hacerlo todo juntos. Y si les dejaban solos durante un tiempo, al menos algo tendrá que pasar ¿No?. Por lo menos alguna palabra... O eso pensaban ellos.

Al salir de la cocina, Usoop se dirigió al nido del cuervo, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. No tenía ganas de inventar nada, y tanto Chopper como Luffy estaban a lo suyo. Luffy sentado en el mascarón del Thousand Sunny, y Chopper a saber lo que hacía, ya que se había ido corriendo y no había vuelto...

_-"No importa... seguramente estará intentando ayudar a Zoro y Nami... Ya sabemos como es..."_- Se dijo Usoop a sí mismo.

Sonrió por la inocencia de su compañero, y se dirigió al nido del cuervo. Una vez allí, se sentó, y allí se quedó... Mirando el mar. Y pensar en todas las aventuras que habían vivido hasta ahora... A decir verdad, es un milagro que todos ellos estuvieran vivos, con la cantidad de situaciones en las que se habían encontrado. Habían recibido más de una herida grave, y allí seguían. Luchando por sus sueños, e incluso después de haber sido separados por Kuma.

El mismo día que Usoop leyó el mensaje, tuvo claro lo que debía hacer... Entrenar, entrenar y entrenar. Debía ser fuerte por ellos, por su familia. No podía volver a permitir que los separan otra vez de esa manera, sería insoportable. Es verdad que en algunas ocasiones volvía a sentir miedo, pero eso no restaba el echo de que ahora era más fuerte, y más valiente y seguro de sí mismo... Seguro que si ahora mismo viniera la marina...

-Un momento... ¿Que es eso?...- Se preguntó Usoop mirando a lo lejos.

Detuvo sus pensamientos por un momento, al fijarse en algo en el horizonte... Rápidamente, cogió el catalejo que guardaban allí, y se inclinó al frente para poder tener un mejor vista.

Era un barco al parecer... Con velas blancas y una insignia azul en ellas, al parecer es muy grande, y hay mucho ajetreo en la cubierta, y va a mucha velocidad. Más de lo que pensaba, ya que el barco se encontraba a poca distancia... Un momento... ¿Velas blancas? ¿Insignia azul?

Rápidamente, al darse cuenta de lo que en verdad se trataba, Usoop se levantó con toda rapidez posible para poder alertar a sus compañeros. Llevaban semanas sin encontrarse con la Marina. ¿Y tenía que ser justo AHORA cuando vinieran a por ellos? Parecía que estaba gafado, pensaban por unos instantes en la Marina y de repente aparece. Y para colmo, Zoro y Nami estaban incapacitados para luchar en este momento. O eso había supuesto, por que luchar sin poder separarse de alguien tiene que ser difícil, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el estilo de lucha de Zoro.

Escuchó un cañón justo después de salir de salir por la puerta... Rezó a todos los Dioses para que la bala no diera en el blanco, y al parecer tuvo suerte, por que no lo hizo. Y mientras que el barco se balanceaba por las ondas del impacto, reunió toda la fuerza que tenía en sus pulmones,y gritó.

-¡LA MARINAA!- Se escuchó por todo el Thousand Sunny.

~0.0~

Zoro corría todo lo que le permitían sus piernas. Aunque en su estado no podía ser mucho, ya que Nami corría detrás de él, y no es que mantuviera su mismo ritmo. Escuchaba sus pasos detrás de él y su respiración acelerada, mientras que intentaba asimilar aún toda esa situación... La marina atacando... Genial. ¿No podía ser en otro momento?. Tenía que ser justo ahora, cuando les era más difícil defenderse.

Aunque aún no sabía si dar las gracias a Dios por esto, ya que le habían salvado (de nuevo) de una situación un poco delicada. Él y Nami estaban a punto de volver a enzarzarse en una pelea, que seguramente acabaría mal. Seguramente con golpes, cosa que no habría sido inteligente, ya que estaban junto a los mandarinos y había que ser idiota para dañarlos y pensar que se iba a ir de rositas. En realidad no habían dicho ni una palabra desde que llegaron allí. Total no había mucho que decir, no tenían más ganas de discutir hoy, Nami se había quedado mirando al suelo allí de pie, mientras que él esperaba a que hiciera algún movimiento. Seguramente ella estaría pensando en lo que ocurrió en la cubierta, o en el nido del cuervo. Daba lo mismo, las dos situaciones daban dolores de cabeza.

Lo peor de todo, es que ahora Zoro estaba más arrepentido que antes. Cuando le pidió perdón en la cubierta, quería decir que estaba arrepentido por meterla en esos líos. Si él no se hubiera empeñado en hablar, no habrían empezado a discutir... Y en consecuencia él no habría estado a punto de besarla, ni les habría pillado Luffy, ni les habrían chantajeado... En fin, que Zoro se sentía un poco culpable, y eso era un sentimiento que le daba arcada, así que penó que a lo mejor podía suavizar un poco las cosas pidiéndole perdón, y de paso apagar su culpabilidad... Cosa que por alguna extraña razón no funcionó.

Sabía que Nami era orgullosa, pero enfadarse con él de esa forma, era pasarse un poco. Por no decir que le dolió el que Nami dijera que lo olvidara todo... ¿Tan malo era lo que había echo? ¿Tan mal le había causado como para que la navegante le tratara de esa manera?. Para colmo, ahora se sentía más culpable que antes. Y es verdad que se peleaban, y ahora más que nunca. Pero según lo que había entendido, estaban juntos para aprender a convivir. (O eso era lo que les dijo la vieja). Y aunque ahora les había ido peor que nunca, antes podían llegar a tener una conversación civilizada, con golpes e insultos de por medio, pero más civilizada de lo que eran ahora.

Antes Nami le curaba las heridas que ella misma le había echo, ahora ni le mira, y le trata más fríamente de lo que jamás le trató. Y por alguna razón, eso lo duele más que los golpes...

Escuchó otro disparo de cañón, y sintió como el barco volvía a balancearse. Esa bala de cañón rozó el barco por muy poco. Al parecer se habían acercado más rápido de lo que pensaban. Llegaron a la cubierta, con todos sus compañeros en ella, mientras que el barco de la marina se iba a acercando aún más.

-¡Luffy! ¡¿Que hacemos?!- Preguntó Chopper presa del miedo.

Luffy, que estaba sentado en el mascarón de proa, se dio la vuelta para mirar a su tripulación.

Todos habían llegado corriendo en el momento que escucharon el grito de Usoop... Normalmente se habrían enfrentado a ellos al momento, y se habrían marchado de allí lo más rápido que pudiesen... Lo que hacían siempre, en general. Pero en ese momento toda su tripulación le miraba, esperando alguna alguna señal... No sabían si luchar o no. Era un barco bastante grande, y con un buen número de marines. Mientras que ellos seguían siendo 8, ya que Brook no se había despertado. Al esqueleto le gustaba demasiado dormir, y es una lástima por que en el momento en el que se despierte no se enterará de nada. A pesar de todo, se podría decir que Nami y Zoro estaban "incapacitados" para luchar. A no ser que accedieran a luchar juntos, cosa que no iba a pasar ni de lejos...

-Zoro, Nami...- Dijo Luffy mirándoles- ¿Podréis luchar pegados de esa forma?

Cuando el capitán preguntó aquello, todos se le quedaron mirando. Mientras ellos se quedaron recapacitando... La verdad es que si se esforzaban, podrían formar un buen equipo. Pero eso no estaba a su alcance en esos momentos... Las peleas anteriores han echo qu su comunicación sea nula. Por lo que si se atrevían a luchar, sería un poco peligroso. Y para colmo la situación iba a peor, ya que el barco iba más rápido y necesitaban una respuesta y rápido...

-No- Dijo Nami alto y claro.- Lo sentimos mucho Luffy, pero en este momento no estamos para luchar...

Luffy miró a su navegante, mientras que esta le miraba arrepentida, al igual que el espadachín. No podía ponerles en peligro de esa manera. A Luffy le encantaba luchar contra la marina, eso se notaba. Pero en estos momentos el eran demasiados enemigos, contra unos pocos de ellos. Pueden estar en un atolladero muy grande, y si había algo que Monkey D. Luffy odiaba con toda su alma, era huir ante una batalla. Eso era de cobardes, y no lo soportaba. Pero por otra parte, no podía poner en peligro a sus compañeros de tal forma. Lo hizo una vez, en el archipiélago Sabaody, y no solo fueron separados durante dos años, si no que también tuvo que soportar la muerte de su hermano.

Después de aquello Luffy juró proteger a sus amigos aunque fuera con su propia vida. Y en ese momento no podía permitirse el lujo de luchar... Tal vez, dentro de unos días, o puede que semanas, Zoro y Nami estén en mejor forma. Y en ese momento si podrán luchar. Pero hoy, era su primer día pegados y había más tensión que nunca. Así que por mucho que lo odiara, Luffy tomó una decisión...

-Franky... Vámonos de aquí.- Dijo mirando al carpintero de los mugiwara.

Y frente a todas las miradas atónitas de los marines... La tripulación mugiwara, huyó.

~0.0~

-Al nido del cuervo- Dijo Zoro retando a Nami con la mirada.

-Que te lo has creído tú...- Volvió a decir Nami- Vamos a la biblioteca y no se hable más...

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde la huida... Y después de eso la tripulación no pudo hacer otra cosa que debatir de nuevo. Nadie tenía ganas de mencionar esa huida tan humillante, así que centraron sus mentes en otras cosas. Por lo que hasta la hora de comer, estuvieron debatiendo lo que harían con Zoro y Nami... Por el momento, lo que tenían decidido, es que ambos dormirían en la enfermería. Además de que procurarían darles su intimidad, ya que al parecer ambos lo necesitaban. Mientras tanto, Zoro y Nami se quedaron calladitos y escuchando. Ninguno tenía ganas de replicar, y Zoro reflexionó un poco, y decidió hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Por mucho que le doliera. Lo único que faltaba, es que Zoro y Nami se pusieran de acuerdo con todo lo demás, ya que eso no incluía a sus compañeros...

Según Nami, no faltaba mucho para llegar a la próxima isla, que al parecer sería una isla de invierno. Ya que según la navegante la temperatura estaba empezando a descender. Así que, a petición de ambos (y de Chopper incluido) intentarían buscar otra forma de separarlos, por que intentar llevarse bien, hacía que se llevaran peor. Así que en la siguiente isla, o buscaban a una prima-hermana de la tía loca que les junto, o un libro que les ayudara en el tema. Los demás aceptaron esta propuesta, y después de comer, cada uno se dedicó a hacer sus cosas. Lo que iniciaba un nuevo problema para la navegante y el espadachín...

No sabían a donde ir. Mientras que Nami quería ir a la biblioteca para empezar un nuevo mapa, Zoro quería ir al nido del cuervo a entrenar. Y está claro que ninguno iba a ceder en esta discusión. Después de estar más de la mitad de la tarde fingiendo que no había pasado nada, les afectó a ambos. No iban a dejar sus diferencias de lado, su orgullo seguía allí, así que por mucho que insistiera el otro, no pararían de decir que su opción era mejor. Se lo debían, llevaban como 5 horas sin pelearse. Y si no se pelean entre ellos su existencia no tiene sentido alguno, así que ¿Por qué no alargar la pelea? Eso era mil veces mejor que los silencios incómodos...

-¿Y qué más te da?- Preguntó Zoro exasperado.- Puedes hacer tus mapas perfectamente en el nido del cuervo...

-Y tu puedes llevarte las pesas a la biblioteca y entrenar allí...- Rebatió Nami con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué no te llevas tú tus utensilios? Pesan menos ¿Lo sabías?- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿No me digas? En cualquier caso, me niego a volver al nido del cuervo. O vamos a la biblioteca o no vamos a ningún lado...- Respondió Nami con soberbia.

-¿En serio? Venga ya... No voy a hacerte nada malo, si es lo que te estás pensando...- Respondió Zoro con una sonrisa.

Nami le miró con intenso odio al pronunciar esas palabras, mientras que segundos después Zoro se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Intentó pensar algo rápido, para no desencadenar ninguna pelea, cosa que seguramente no funcionaría...

-Pensé que te dije que lo olvidaras todo...- Dijo Nami con desprecio.

Zoro la miró con arrepentimiento, e intentó pensar algo para arreglarlo. Era un estúpido, ahora que estaban peleando como siempre lo hacían, había alguna posibilidad de hacer las paces de alguna manera. Y ahora que había dicho aquello no había vuelta atrás...

-Yo... Vale, a partir de ahora...- Intentó decir Zoro.

-Déjalo, no tengo ganas de nada...- Le respondió la navegante con aire cansado.

Nami se tumbó entre los mandarinos, enfrente del espadachín. Mientras que este le miraba con expresión dolida... Después de meditarlo unos segundos, Zoro se tumbó a su lado para empezar a mirar las nubes. Ya estaba empezando a esconderse el sol, la verdad es que no se habían dado cuenta... Con todo lo que habían vivido esa mañana no estaban pendientes del tiempo... Y así estuvieron un buen rato... Sin decir ninguna palabra, tumbados entre las plantas.

Zoro empezó a meditar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido esa mañana... Que era demasiado para unas horas. Normal que hubieran terminado de desayunar a medio día, y terminado de comer sobre las 5 de la tarde. Por no decir que se habían tirado un buen rato discutiendo hacia donde debían dirigirse.

_-"Qué más da... Si después de todo hemos terminado aquí tumbados..."_- Se dijo Zoro a sí mismo.

Bueno, tampoco estaba tan mal tumbarse un rato. Al menos estaban callados y sin pelearse, que era lo que en un principio intentaba evitar...

-Oye...- Dijo Nami en voz baja.

Zoro giró la cabeza, y miró a la navegante confundido. ¿Qué querría decirle? Después de todo no había echo nada malo... ¿Verdad?. Pero a juzgar por el tono de voz que esta había empleado, tenía algo en mente. Y seguro que ese algo le incumbía a él.

-¿Y si empezamos de cero?- Preguntó Nami esperanzada.

Zoro le miró con sorpresa por lo que acababa de decir, mientras que la navegante se ruborizó ante su mirada. ¿Empezar de cero? Pues la verdad es que no estaría nada mal...

-Entonces... Es como si nada hubiera pasado...- Dijo Zoro en un susurro.

Nami asintió con pesadez mientras que Zoro seguía mirándola a los ojos. La verdad es que era una oferta más que tentadora, harían como si nada hubiera pasado y así podrían estar en paz. Lo del pasado no repercutiría en el presente.

-¿Aceptas?- Le preguntó Nami.

Esta se incorporó quedándose con la piernas cruzadas, y le tendió la mano para cerrar el trato. El espadachín se le quedó mirando, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, le había cogido la mano con determinación...

-Acepto.- Dijo Zoro con una media sonrisa.

~0.0~

La puerta de la cocina se abrió poco a poco, dejando ver a un esqueleto un poco desorientado. Brook se había pasado todo el día durmiendo, literalmente. El esqueleto se había pasado la noche en vela, por que aunque no lo dijera, estaba muy preocupado por sus compañeros, y no pudo dormir. Por lo que cuando Sanji le propinó una patada en toda la cabeza, se quedó frito en la mesa del comedor. Ninguno de sus compañeros tenía ganas de despertarle, estaban demasiado ocupados pensando en otras cosas, y todos sabían lo mucho que solía dormir el esqueleto.

-Podrían haber tenido el detalle de despertarme para comer... Me muero de hambre.- Se dijo Brook a sí mismo.

Para desgracia suya, se sentía demasiado vago para cocinar, y Sanji ya había puesto el candado para que Luffy no asaltara la nevera antes de cenar. Por más que le buscaba no encontraba a Sanji por ninguna parte, ni a ninguno de sus compañeros... ¿Donde estarán?. Normalmente Sanji siempre está en la cocina...

Empezó a andar por la cubierta, antes de percatarse de que el cocinero, además de toda la tripulación, estaban entre los mandarinos, intentando ver algo que no estaba a su alcance...

Brook se acercó a paso lento a ellos, para ver a un pequeño Chopper encima de los hombros de Franky, y a todos ellos con la vista encima entre los mandarinos... Brook les miró confundido, mientras que estos no le prestaban ni la más mínima atención. Al parecer lo que había entre los mandarinos era mucho más interesante.

-Vaya... Por fin te has despertado...- Dijo Robin con un susurro.

Brook giró la cabeza confundido, pero a la vez feliz de que la arqueóloga se hubiera percatado de su presencia. Esta le sonrió y volvió a mirar entre los mandarinos, mientras que él se colocó a su lado, e intentó mirar lo que todos los demás observaban con tanta atención. Cuando lo encontró, sonrió. Y a la vez se arrepintió de haber estado todo el día durmiendo.

Nami y Zoro estaban ambos mirando al cielo, tumbados el uno al lado del otro. Mientras que todos sus nakamas esperaban a que ocurriera algo importante. Brook les miró, y se dió cuenta de que su pereza había tenido un precio: Se había perdido la novedad del día. Seguro que había ocurrido algo interesante, y se lo había perdido. Todo por dormilón.

-Oye...- Le susurró a Robin.- ¿Qué me he perdido?

La arqueóloga le sonrió con aire maternal, y volvió a mirar a la pareja, que al parecer estaban hablando de algo importante. Para después contestarle al músico:

-Tranquilo, te lo contaremos más tarde.

Sonrió, y antes de que todos se dieran cuenta, Nami y Zoro se habían cogido de la mano, al parecer para hacer una especie de trato. Brook miró a todos sus nakamas, mientras que estos sonreían complacientes ante "las paces" de Zoro y Nami. Todos sabían que muy pronto, las cosas en el barco cambiarían...

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Siiiii! Por fin Brook hizo su aparición. La verdad es que lo descuidé un poquillo... Me arrepiento de ello, me cae bien. xD. Y a pesar de todo, en la tripulación mugiwara son todos unso chismosos. Zoro y Nami no pueden hacer las paces en tranquilidad. xD

Bueno... Creo que no hace falta decir que **QUIERO MONTONES DE REVIEWS.** Porque de esa forma podré saber **VUESTRA OPINIÓN DE LA**** HISTORIA**. Y es algo que **MOTIVA MUCHO A LOS ESCRITORES.**Así que mejor me dejaré de locuras y me despediré de vosotros.

Nos vemos! :)


	15. La manta

Hoooolaaaaa!... Seguramente ya ni se acordarán de mi, pero aún así he vuelto xD. Después de traspasar miles de dificultades y actos que ponían a prueba mi mente y resistencia, he conseguido traer el capítulo 15 de mi enrevesado y más largo Fic (de los dos que he escrito xD).

Sé que he tardado demasiado en traerlo :(, pero no he tenido otra opción... MIs padres tuvieron la maravillosa idea de irse de Vacaciones a Portugal durante la semana blanca, y hacer el camino de Santiago en semana Santa (dadles las gracias a las personas que me dieron la vida xD).

Pero después de todo, espero que podáis perdonarme por ello, y que disfrutéis del capi :)

* * *

**A 2 metros o menos**

Capitulo 15: La manta.

Nami se revolvió entre las sabanas de la cama, y se colocó boca arriba mirando al techo, mientras que observaba los objetos que se encontraban repartidos entre la enfermería. Hacía ya rato que se habían acostado. Y podía sentir la respiración del espadachín a su lado, lo que le hacía sonrojarse un poco.

Después de "hacer las paces", o en cierto modo una tregua. Ambos se dirigieron al comedor, donde seguramente estarían esperándoles sus compañeros. No sin antes tumbarse un rato más en la hierba. Ya que ambos se encontraban un poco cansados del día tan largo que habían tenido... La cena fue prácticamente normal, nadie dijo nada fuera de lo debido. Aunque Nami notó que sus compañeros estaban algo raros... pero no le dio importancia. No son una tripulación muy normal después de todo, además de que todo este asunto solo duraría una temporada.

Después de la cena, ambos se dirigieron a la enfermería, y sin decir ni una palabra, cada uno se acostó en un extremo de la cama, y se dispuso a dormir. Nami ni se dignó a cambiarse de ropa, le daba vergüenza. Lo que era un comportamiento extraño, ya que Zoro (y parte de la tripulación masculina) la vio desnuda en Alabasta. Pero aún así se acostó con la misma ropa. Estaba demasiado cansada, la noche anterior había dormido mal, además de que se levantó temprano. Pero lo peor de esta situación, es que no podía dormir...

Por alguna razón estúpida, no podía parar de pensar en el estúpido espadachín que dormía a su lado, y todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

_-"Estúpida... Se supone que empezaríais de cero"_- Pensó mientras miraba al techo.

Sin embargo, no podía para de pensar que en ese instante compartía cama con uno de sus nakamas, que sentía su respiración tranquila, y que si le venía en gana podía hacer lo que quisiera sin que él se diera sumar puntos a la situación, se estaban acercando a una isla de invierno. Por lo que Nami había empezado a tener un poco de frío, y la ropa que llevaba no abrigaba mucho... Con mucha cautela, Nami se giró, para ver al espadachín dándole la espalda. Seguramente no pasaría nada si le robaba un poco de manta ¿no?. Al fin y al cabo, el está dormido, y ella no puede dormir. Además, el espadachín puede soportar cualquier temperatura y situación mediante la meditación, y ella era consciente de ello. Por no decir el sueño tan pesado que Zoro suele tener. Así que, sin importarle mucho la integridad y salud de su compañero, empezó a tirar de la manta hacia su lado.

_-"Maldita sea... Deja de robarme manta, maldita ladrona..."_- Pensó Zoro en su interior.

Este llevaba despierto un buen rato, ya que Nami lo había despertado de tanto moverse. Además de que tampoco podía dormir mucho, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, y estaba demasiado nervioso para descansar. Así que cuando Nami empezó a tirar de la manta, Zoro se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había desdendido la temperatura, y en el interior de su alma, se juró a si mismo que esta noche sería ÉL el que disfrutaría de la manta. La verdad es que podía pasar del frío perfectamente, pero era muy tarde, tenía sueño y no estaba mal dormir después de una insignificante discusió í que, cuando Nami volvió a darse la vuelta para dormir, Zoro dio un fuerte tirón a la manta, haciendo que esta, no solo se sobresaltara, si no que se quedara sin abrigo alguno. Y mientras que la gata ladrona intentaba analizar lo que había ocurrido, Zoro en su interior no hacía más que reírse por la ingenuidad que la navegante había mostrado en ese momento. La chica se giró de nuevo, y vio que el espadachín se había llevado toda la manta, dejándole sin nada. Y que él disfrutaba del calorcito de esta, mientras que ella se estaba helando de frío en el otro extremo de la cama.

-¿Zoro?- Susurró Nami en medio de la oscuridad.

Este, que seguía dándole la espalda, se giró arremolinándose en la manta recién adquirida, y miró a Nami con una sonrisa sarcástica. La navegante, le devolvió esa sonrisa con una mirada de puro odio, y él no hizo más que apretujarse más en la manta y regodearse en la victoria.

-¿Qué?- Le respondió con voz divertida.

La navegante se incorporó con los codos, e intentó agarrar uno de los extremos de la manta. Sin embargo, Zoro no hizo más que apartarse un poco, para alejarla del alcance de ella, y le volvió a sonreir con malicia.

-Tengo frío...- Le dijo con voz seria.

-¿Y?- Volvió a responder Zoro.

-Qué me dejes taparme con la manta...

-Mmmm... No.- Dijo Zoro sonriendo.

Nami le volvió a mirar con odio, y este le sonrió regodeándose en su victoria.

-Dame la manta...- Dijo Nami con voz autoritaria.

-Perdona... Pero creo recordar de que eras tú la que intentaba dejarme sin nada.- Respondió Zoro con voz triunfadora.- Así que ahora te aguantas...

Nami le miró a los ojos, y se dió cuenta de que esta vez el espadachín no cedería esta noche. Así que recurrió al plan B... Plan que normalmente solo funcionaba con Sanji, pero que valía la pena intentar... Después de todo Zoro no estaba echo de piedra... ¿O sí?. Que más da, conseguiría dormir abrigada, lo quisiera él o no.

-Zorooo...- Dijo Nami con voz melosa.- Tengoo fríoo...

Este abrió los ojos, y observó como Nami ponía una mirada inocente, y un pequeño puchero, mientras que dos lagrimitas falsas asomaban por sus ojos. La verdad es que la escena era realmente adorable, pero no iba a ceder así por las buenas...

-Ese truco solo funciona con el maldito Ero-cook...- Le dijo con voz monótona.- Si quieres que te deje manta tendrás que buscar otra forma...

-Ya... Pero... ¿No te das cuenta de la ropa que llevo?- Le dijo la chica con voz de niñita.

Este se paró a verla con cara seria, y se dio cuenta de lo que Nami quería decir en ese momento. Ya que la navegante solo llevaba una de sus típica faldas, dejando a descubierto sus hermosas piernas, y una camiseta con un escote que dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Zoro se sonrojó al darse cuenta de aquellos detalles, y apartó la vista al instante, para volver a darse la vuelta.

_-"Genial... No me extraña que la mitad de los tíos quieran violarte si vas así por la calle..."_- Pensó el espadachín.

Nami se percató de lo que había provocado en el espadachín, y no hizo más que sonreir. Al parecer su plan había funcionado, y su nakama cedería a darle la parte de manta que le correspondía. Ya no tendría que esforzarse más ¿verdad?. A no ser que el imbécil, que se ha enrollado en la manta cual gusano en una crisálida, siga siendo igual de testarudo y se niegue a su petición.

-¿Zoro?- Volvió a decir Nami.

Este sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal, y se limitó a ignorar a la navegante. No estaba dispuesto a caer en su maldita trampa, por muy sexy que sea y muy buen cuerpo que tenga. Lo único que tenía que hace era ignorarla y se acabaría cansando... O eso era lo que pensaba antes de que la irritante mujer empezara a darle toques en la espalda para llamarle... ¿No se enteraba de que no quería hablarle?. Al parecer no, por que seguía llamándole.

-Vengaaaaa... Dame mantaa...- Dijo mientras le empujaba.

Zoro no pudo aguantar más, por lo que sacó uno de sus brazos de la manta, y apartó sus manos para que dejara de empujarle, mientras veía como la chica ponía una mueca de enfado y puro odio mezclado.

-No voy a caer en tus jueguecitos...- Dijo Zoro sonrojado.

Este sentía como su corazón latía a más no poder, sin embargo decidió ignorarlo y concentrarse en el punto más importante de la noche: Conseguir manta.

Nami sintió la ira inundar su mente al escuchar las palabras del espadachín. Por Dios, si estaba rojo como una tomate, y estaba claro que había disfrutado de la vista ¿cuál era el maldito problema?. ¿Tan orgulloso era como para dejarla morir de frío esta noche?. La verdad es que a veces no llegaba a comprender a su nakama, por muy orgulloso que sea, hay veces que roza la estupidez, y hasta la supera. Volvió mirarle, y se dio cuenta de que se había dado la vuelta de nuevo, seguramente para no tener que aguantarla a ella. Sin embargo seguía teniendo frío, y Zoro parecía que estaba metido en una jodida crisálida calentita y mullida. No tenía más que recurrir al plan C, cosa que le hacía sonrojarse hasta las pestañas, pero que era necesario hacer para sobrevivir.

-Zoro...- Dijo Nami con determinación.

-¿Qué?- Contestó el aludido secamente. Se notaba a kilómetros que estaba cansado de esta "discusión".

-Si tu no me das la manta tendré que calentarme por mis propios medios... Y no creo que te guste mucho la idea...- Susurro Nami con cierta vergüenza.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Zoro no pudo más que abrir las ojos y sonrojarse a más no poder. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?. Vale, no tenía por que asustarse, hay muchas maneras de calentarse. Tal vez había encontrado la forma de quitarle la manta, o a lo mejor se levantaba a por otra... O puede que su mente sucia se empeñe en imaginarse otras formas de "calentarse", lo que no ayudaba en nada. Pero no... no iba a caer en su trampa. NO ha estado ignorando su maravilloso cuerpo hace unos minutos, para después caer en las redes de una estúpida frase, que a lo mejor no tiene ningún significado. ÉL se merece tener la manta, y ninguna frase pervertida que le diga logrará que se destape NUNCA.

-Muy bien...- Dijo Nami resignada.- Tu lo has querido, después no te quejes.

Zoro sintió como de repente la navegante se incorporó, para más tarde sentir que... ¿Le abrazaba por la espalda?. No, eso no podía estar pasando... ¿O a lo mejor sí?. Zoro miró por encima del hombro, y vió a Nami escondiendo su cara sonrojada en su espalda, mientras sus brazos se enroscaban alrededor de su torso. Claro que allí en medio se encontraba el objeto causante de todo ello, pero al parecer ya se habían olvidado de ella...

-¿Nami?- Preguntó Zoro con cierto nerviosismo- ¿Me estás abrazando?.

No es que no le gustara que le abrazara, es más, estaba encantado de que lo hiciera. En el momento en que Nami enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir, y a la vez le embriagaba la calidez y el característico olor de la chica... Lo que en verdad le extrañaba, era que esta llegara a tener esos gestos. Mucho menos con él, ya que se notaba a kilómetros el asco que le tenía. Había visto a Nami abrazar varias veces a Chopper, e incluso a Robin... Pero jamás en su vida se llegó a pensar, que la pelirroja le abrazaría por voluntad propia...

-Sí...- Contestó Nami sacándole de sus pensamientos.- Ya te he dicho que si no me dabas manta, me encargaría yo misma de no pasar frío.

Nami se apretujó más contra él, con la esperanza de que en ningún momento se zafara de ella. En aquel momento, Nami agradeció a Dios y al universo entero por el simple echo de estar abrazando a su nakama. Si no hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo, nunca habría descubierto la calidez que emanaba el espadachín... Por no decir lo protegida que se sentía a su lado. Y aunque ella estaba apoyada en su espalda, podía jurar que su nakama podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón... Por suerte para ella, este no dijo nada al respecto. Lo único que hizo Zoro fue estirarse un poco, para que ella pudiera abrazarle con más comodidad.

Se quedaron así durante un buen rato, sin decir absolutamente nada. Al parecer el tema de la manta ya estaba olvidado, ambos ya estaban lo suficientemente contentos como para discutir. Así que, cuando Nami sintió que el sueño empezaba a vencerle, no se lo pensó ni un segundo, y se durmió abrazando a aquel hombre que decía odiar.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Waaaa... Nami ha descubierto una forma de manipular a Zoro, y eso no trae buenas predicciones. ¿Soy la única que cree que este capi ha sido muy corto?. Creo que vosotros tambine lo pensáis xD.**  
**

He repetido la palabra manta por lo menos 30 veces, si alguien es capáz de contarlo le doy un premio! xD. Creo que los Reviews los contestaré en el próximo capi (si es que no tardo tanto para escribirlo xD). Lo mejor de todo es que se me acaba de fundir una bombilla, y la cambié hece poco. Creo que mi casa es paranormal activity xD.

Bueno, ya saben, si les ha gustado **Dejen un Review**, si no les ha gustado **Dejen un Review**, si creen que hay algo que pueda mejorar **Dejen un Review,**y todo ese rollo... xD

!Nos vemos! :)


	16. Buscando respuestas

Hooooliiii! He vuelto, después de 22 días de desaparición. Creo que es mi record, me he esforzado un poquitín por traer el capi lo más pronto posible. Sin complicaciones por el medio, como siempre ¬¬.

Bueno, aquí tenéis la continuación, lo siento por haber tardado, y todo ese rollo xD. Pero es que a veces me entra la vagueza, y no hay quien me mueva :)

* * *

**A 2 metros o menos**

Capitulo 16: Buscando respuestas.

Un rayo de sol mañanero, se colaba a través de una de las ventanas de la enfermería. Haciendo que Zoro maldijera por lo bajo aquel molesto rayo de luz, que tan solo le daba en los ojos y que momentos antes le había despertado...

Por alguna extraña razón, Zoro no quería levantarse hoy, a pesar de que no quería levantarse nunca. Pero hoy era un caso especial...Hoy Zoro si había dormido bien, demasiado bien para su gusto. Pero es lo que pasa si tienes a una sexy y preciosa navegante enroscada a ti... Que o duermes bien, o terminas haciendo otras cosas. Eso es lo que él opinaba, pero como no podía hecer esas cosas indebidas con Nami, Zoro se limitó a dormir, y al parecer lo hizo bien. Por que esta mañana tenía un muy buen humor, aunque haya sido despertado por el sol y se esté muriendo de calor... Nami no se había separado de él en toda la noche, y al parecer ahora tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo, pero después de todo no quería que lo hiciera, estaba demasiado cómodo en ese momento como para arruinarlo...

Intentó mover la cabeza para comprobar si Nami estaba despierta, que al parecer no era así, para toda su suerte. Habían dormido así toda la noche, y en el mismo instante en el que Zoro abrió los ojos, y sintió los brazos de Nami todavía enroscados en su torso, juró por Kuina y por Kami-sama que le debía a Chopper el favor más grande de toda su vida. Si no fuera por el renito, ahora no estaría disfrutando del cálido toque en Nami, y mucho menos de su olor a mandarinas... Habría que ser muy imbécil para no darse cuenta de esos detalles, y por suerte, él no lo era. Habían dormido abrazados, y por alguna razón eso le producía una felicidad tan sumamente grande, que le hacía tener una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara sin venir a cuento.

Ahora que estaba cómodo y somnoliento, le daba pena despertar a Nami. Por lo que se limitó a divagar en su mente y a pensar. Lo que le llevó a reflexionar, y a descubrir de que él mismo había sido el "culpable" de esa situación... Desde el principio él había querido dormir con Nami, aunque no lo admitiera delante de sus compañeros. Y cuando intentó besarla en el nido del cuervo, no consideró la posibilidad de marcharse antes de que ocurriera algo de o que se arrepintieran... Y si lo pensaba aún más detenidamente, podría haber alejado a Nami en el momento en que le abrazó, y sin embargo no fue así... También podría dejar que esta hablara de Sanji libremente, ya que eran nakamas, pero tampoco lo hacía. Podría dejar de enfadarse por que todos los tíos la miraran como a un filete de carne, y sin embargo lo hacía...

Se estremeció en esa gran crisálida que él mismo creó la noche anterior, y se dio cuenta de que él decía odiarla en muchos sentidos. Pero, en verdad no la odiaba del todo, si no que era un poco irritante. Y que sin embargo, había actos que ni él mismo entendía el por que los hacía... Tal vez fuera por que la odiaba, o tal vez por que estaba celoso y no quería admitirlo...

_-"No, no... Eso es imposible, ¿Ves? Ya está empezando a sacar conclusiones equivocadas... Es imposible que la vea de esa manera..._- Pensó Zoro.

En parte era verdad, no podía mirarla de esa manera, además de que estaba absolutamente seguro de que no le gustaba, no podría estar con ella ni aunque quisiera... Genial, estaba empezando a delirar otra vez. Esta maldita situación le estaba volviendo loco, le estaba haciendo pensar cosas que no son verdad, cosas que no pueden ocurrir. Y punto. No había otra cosa, por muy pegados que estén y por muy guapa que sea. Tampoco se iba pensar que estaba enamorado con solo opinar que era guapa.

Ese era su punto de vista, y no estaba dispuesto a cambiarlo.

Lo único que ocurría, era que con el tiempo le había cogido cariño a la muchacha, y como no estaba acostumbrado a tener ese tipo de afecto por alguien, confundía ese cariño por otra cosa. Era lo único que podía pasar. Además, de que tampoco estaba echo de piedra ¿No?, tenía sentimientos, por muy escondidos que estuvieran.

~0.0~

Chopper se restregó los ojos, y bostezó somnoliento bajo la divertida mirada de Robin. La mujer sonrió ante la adorable expresión de su compañero, se incroporó en la silla, y se dio cuenta del libro que este apoyaba en la mesa del comedor. Mientras que los demás hablaban con la característica energía de cada mañana, se notaba que el doctor no había dormido bien, sin embargo allí estaba. Leyendo un libro mientras esperaban el desayuno, ajeno a las quejas de Luffy y Brook, y los reclamos de Usoop diciéndole que sus historias eran mil veces mejores.

-¿Qué lees doctor?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa llamando su atención.

El renito levantó la mirada, y le miró confundido, mientras intentaba procesar la información para contestarle. Acto seguido sonrió, y con un brillo en los ojos le contestó:

-Es un libro de romance, lo encontré ayer. Y decidí leerlo, a lo mejor consigo ayudar a Zoro y a Nami.

Robin le miró curiosa por primera vez. ¿Ayudar a Zoro y a Nami? ¿Con un libro de románce?. Bien, la cosa se ponía interesante.

-¿Y que libro es?- Le preguntó.

-Se llama Romeo y Julieta.- Le contestó el renito con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo piensas ayudar a la navegante y al espadachín con ese libro?- Dijo Robin con cariño.

Sin duda, la arqueóloga sabía de que trataba el libro, y no tenía la más remota idea de como su nakama pensaba ayudarles con eso. A no ser que les diera una daga, iban listos. Pero en el tiempo que llevaba en la tripulación mugiwara, aprendió que si alguno de ellos hacía algo, lo hacía con motivos, o por puro capricho en su defecto. Por suerte, Chopper siempre tenía alguna que otra razón para intentar ayudarles, y sabía que por muy absurda que fuera la razón, para el renito sería algo importante...

-Puees... Todavía no lo sé.- Dijo con una ápice de tristeza.- Pero en cuanto termine de leerlo lo sabré.

Robin le sonrió con cariño, y asintió con suavidad. Para después darse cuenta de que el cocinero dejaba el desayuno en la mesa, y que sus demás compañeros se lanzaban a la comida como si no hubiera mañana.

-Vaya... Que pronto vamos a desayunar hoy.- Dijo Usoop con sorpresa.

Sanji le miró con seriedad, y se dio la vuelta para servir el desayuno de Robin, y también el de Nami, en la mesa. Mientras tanto suspiró y dijo con pesadez:

-Teniendo en cuenta lo que tardamos en desayunar ayer, prefiero que vosotros comáis, antes de que se levanten "los prisioneros"...

Franky le miró y soltó una carcajada. Mientras que los demás tan solo sonrieron, menos uno de ellos... Brook se rascaba la cabeza intentando comprender el motivo de tanta risa. Sin embargo no lo encontraba. El otro día se dedicó a dormir tanto, que cuando se despertó era casi de noche. Y para colmo se encontró a toda la tripulación en corral, observando a "los prisioneros" (como se dedicaban a llamarlos) como si estuvieran en un circo.

-¿Pasa algo Brook?- Le preguntó Luffy.- Te has quedado muy callado.

El esqueleto lo meditó por un momento, y decidió que lo mejor de todo era preguntar. Ya que ni Zoro ni Nami estaban allí, además de que al menos podrá enterarse de algún chisme, y no se sentiría más confundido de lo que ya estaba...

-Bueno... Luffy-kun.- Empezó con timidez.- ¿Podrías explicarme lo que pasó ayer?

Escuchó como la puerta del comedor se abrían, y todos miraban a las dos personas que acaban de entrar. Todo el mundo se calló, y miraron a Luffy esperando la respuesta a tal pregunta. Mientras que las dos personas en la puerta les miraban confundidos, el esqueleto se percató de la sonrisa macabra que Luffy mostró en ese momento, para después decir:

-Bueno Brook... ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ellos?

~0.0~

Nami abrió los ojos con pesadez, mientras se quejaba del tremendo dolor que sufrían sus brazos en ese momento. Intentó averiguar la razón por la que le pesaban tanto, y hasta que no abrió los ojos no pudo percatarse totalmente de lo que ocurría. Como un rayo de luz, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior la invadieron, haciendo que se sonrojara en el mismo instante. Al parecer, según sus deducciones, había pasado tanto rato con los brazos alrededor de Zoro, que ya hasta le dolían. Pero es de sentido común si intentas abrazarte a una persona enrollada a un edredón. Él parecía un rollito de primavera, y a ella le dolían los brazos... Genial forma de pasar la noche, sin duda.

Poco a poco, Nami empezó a retirar los brazos, y a separarse de su nakama, lo que le daba mucha pena, ya que estaba realmente cómoda antes de despertarse. Sin embargo se separó de él, con cuidado de no despertarlo, y se tumbó boca arriba mirando al techo.

_-"Y ahora... ¿Qué?"_- Pensó Nami.- _"Zoro seguirá dormido, y hasta que él no se despierte no podremos ir a la cocina."_

Dios sabe cuándo iba a despertarse el espadachín... Si podía dormirse en medio de una tormenta, podría seguir durmiendo hasta que llegara el fin del mundo. Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Nami fueron interrumpidos por nada más y nada menos que un estornudo del espadachín, que hizo botar el colchón.

Nami se quedó callada un momento, para después ponerse lado y mirar a Zoro con cara de aburrimiento. Este seguía sin darse la vuelta, y hacía como que no hubiera pasado nada, mientras que el dicho estornudo lo podrían haber escuchado en Water 7.

-Zoro... Te he escuchado...- Dijo Nami con voz monótona.

Zoro se relajó, y después de suspirar con pesadez contestó:

-Lo se... Como para no haberlo hecho.

Nami curvó por un momento los labios, riéndose del sarcasmo del espadachín, para después ponerse seria al instante e intentar contestarle con la máxima tranquilidad posible... No quería una pelea, y mucho menos un momento divertido con él... Lo único que quería era levantarse y punto, sin ningún tipo de complicación de por medio.

-¿No crees que deberíamos levantarnos?- Le dijo tranquilamente.

-Posiblemente...- Le contestó el espadachín sin darse la vuelta.

Nami empezó a notar como la ira le inundaba de nuevo... Estaba más que claro que ella quería levantarse, ¿Por que demonios no se movía del sitio?.

-¿Sabes? Seguramente Sanji ya estará haciendo el desayuno...- Le dijo con un ápice de esperanza.

-Ajá...- Le dijo Zoro sin prestarle mucha atención.

Nami se enfadó aún más, y apretó el puño alrededor de la sábana para contenerse, mientras que el peliverde se limitó a cerrar los ojos sin prestarle mucha importancia a la pelirroja.

-Zoro... - Murmuró Nami con enfado.- Quiero levantarme.

-¿Y?- Le contestó con indiferencia, haciendo que su enfado aumente aún más.

-Que si no te levantas tu, no puedo levantarme yo, y quiero desayunar por que tengo hambre...- Le dijo con furia contenida.

-¿Sí? ¿Y cómo sabes que Sanji ya estará haciendo el desayuno?- Le preguntó con tono sarcástico.

-Pues... Por que seguramente es bastante tarde, y Sanji siempre suele hacer el desayuno temprano.- Le refutó la chica con seguridad.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es tarde? ¿Es que acaso tienes un reloj?

-¡NO, NO LO TENGO, PERO QUIERO LEVANTARME, ASÍ QUE MUEVETE, VAGO DE MIERDA!- Le gritó Nami indignada.

Después del grito, Zoro no pudo hacer nada más que empezar a reirse como un poseso, mientras que Nami le miraba con cara confundida. Después del ataque de risa, Zoro se deshizo de la dichosa manta, y se quedó de pie en el suelo, esperando a Nami. Esta tan solo se calló, miró la sonrisa divertida que Zoro mantenía en el rostro, y se percató de que toda esa conversación sin sentido, era fruto de una tomadura de pelo del espadachín. Y que por mucho que no lo comprendiera, a Zoro, por alguna razón, le gustaba enfadarla, para después sonreirle como un estúpido y esperar al clásico guantazo... Por desgracia, esta vez, Nami se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la salida para ir a la cocina, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa burlona al espadachín, como venganza...

~0.0~

-¿Preguntar el qué?- Dijo Zoro confundido.

Acababan de entrar en la cocina, y se encontraron a Luffy sonriendo como un maníaco, y a todo el mundo mirándoles como si fueran lo más interesante que hubiera en el mundo. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?. Se suponía que Luffy no debería contar nada de lo que había pasado en el nido del cuervo. ¿Es que se lo había contado a todos? Eso era una muy buena explicación, aunque a lo mejor Robin también podría haber echo algo al respecto... Tal vez, Robin se lo hubiera contado a Franky, y este a todos los demás, después de todo Robin y Franky hablaban mucho últimamente, lo que también era muy sospechoso... ¿Desde cuándo eran esos dos tan amigos?

_-"No te desvíes del tema Zoro... Te están mirando como si debieras contestarles..."_- Pensó el espadachín con pesadez.

Miró a Nami, que se encontraba a su derecha, para encontrarse con su cara más roja que un tomate, y una leves gotas de sudor debido al nerviosismo. Y a pesar de pensar que de esa manera Nami estaba realmente hermosa, no podía evitar preguntarse que estaba pasando allí y el por qué Nami estaba ahora nerviosa. Miró ahora a sus compañeros, y notó que Brook se había dado la vuelta con curiosidad, como si estuviera esperando algo.

-¿Y bien?- Dijo Luffy con inocencia.- ¿No piensas contestar, Zoro?

Zoro le miró confundido. ¿Contestar a qué?, estaba más que claro que al entrar no había prestado la más mínima atención, y ahora estaba haciendo más de lo mismo, sin duda Zoro nunca había sido un estudiante nato, le importaba un bledo lo que dijeran los demás, o al menos los profesores de la pequeña escuela de su aldea, siempre estaba metido en sus pensamientos, seguramente era una costumbre que siempre llevó con él. Sin embargo las miradas de sus compañeros le estaban incomodando un poco, por lo que decidió hablar, ya que al parecer Nami no se encontraba en condiciones de ello.

-¿Contestar a qué?- Le dijo a Luffy con enfado.

-¿Qué pasó ayer en el nido del cuervo?- Preguntó Luffy con fingida inocencia.

Zoro se quedó petrificado en el sitio, y sintió como un sudor frío le empezó a empapar la frente. ¿A qué demonios había venido eso?. Se suponía que el tema estaba ya olvidado, además Luffy ya se había salido con la suya al obtener mandarinas sin puñetazo adicional. Entonces, ¿Por qué le ponía en ese compromiso?.

-Bueno... Es que resulta que Brook se echó ayer una gran siesta, y no se enteró de todo el revuelo de ayer. Al parecer está demasiado interesado en saberlo...- Contestó Robin con una sonrisa.

_-"Perra... Deja de sonreir así..."_- Pensó Zoro enfadado.

No es que le cayera mal Robin, pero el echo de que ella y su capitán estuvieran riéndose de ellos de esa manera, le enfadaba un poco, además de que estaban hiriendo su orgullo y le estaban dejando en ridículo. Muy bien, esta la pagaban, fijo, tenía que devolvérsela de alguna manera. O al menos generar alguna distracción para tener que evadir el tema. Por desgracia no se le ocurría ningún tema, tenía la mente en blanco.

En ese momento, Zoro estaba tan nervioso, que no se había percatado de la sonrisa malévola que adornaba la cara de Nami. Ya que al parecer, ambos habían pensado lo mismo, y a Nami se le había ocurrido un tema bastante interesante para hablar, aparte del suyo claro...

-¿Y por qué no respondes tú Robin?- Dijo Nami en voz alta.

Tanto Zoro como todos sus demás compañeros la miraron con interés, mientras la chica sonreía a su amiga con malicia. Por su parte Robin no tenía ni idea de lo que había querido hacer su nakama, así que giró la cabeza confundida sin comprender absolutamente nada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dijo la arqueóloga con tranquilidad.

-Bueno... No hace falta que respondas tú, Franky también podría hacerlo.- Respondió Nami.

Robin analizó las palabras de su amiga, para después mirarla desconcertada por una vez en su vida. Sin duda, ya sabía a lo que Nami se estaba refiriendo, y no le gustaba ni un pelo. ¿Cómo había podido enterarse tan rápido? Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a ella misma para asimilarlo. Miró a Franky por el rabillo del ojo, y se percató de que este también había comprendido las palabras de la navegante. Claro, Nami no quería dar explicaciones, por eso les pasaba el problema a ellos para no tener que pasar por el interrogatorio. Muy hábil por su parte, sin duda había subestimado a Nami en todos y cada uno de los sentidos. Lo malo era que los demás tenían la mirada posada en ella y en Franky, y ninguno tenía ganas de responder.

-No sabemos de lo que estás hablando...- Dijo Franky totalmente serio.

Robin se percató de la seriedad con la que este había contestado, sin embargo se podía notar que estaba inquieto, y eso le daba puntos a la navegante...

-Am... Bueno, tal vez podáis responderme a una pregunta.- Dijo Nami insistiendo.- ¿Qué paso ayer en el taller de Franky?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Uyuyuy, a saber que pasaría allí. Pero todo eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. JAJAJ, que mala soy, pero bueno. Me ha dado la impresión de que ha sido un pelín corto, pero como eran 9 puñeteras páginas del word, creo que sirve. xD

Y ahora creo que haré algo que hacía tiempo que no hacía, que es responder a los **Reviews**, sé que los dejé un poco descuidados, pero es que daba pereza xD. Bueno, aquí van:

**Jessie Moon-15: **WAAA! A mí tambien me habría gustado que Zoro hiciera eso, pero siempre he visto a Nami con más iniciativa que él... No se por que ¬¬. Bueno, aquí tienes la conti, espero que te haya gustado :)

**Rukia Snape: **OMG! ¿De verdad lo has contado? xD. No puedo creermelo, pero la verdad es que no pensé que alguien lo haría, si quieres puedo darte de regalo la bombilla fundida, aunque aún sigue allí, en mi lámapara de florecitas rosas xD. La verdad es que mis padres también me compraban las vacaciones santillana, pero cometieron la desfachatez de dejar las respuestas del libro dentro, por lo que lo único que hacía era copiar. Más tarde lo descubrieron, y me las quitaron. Ahora el libro sigue a medio terminar lleno de polvo, dentro de un cajón de mi escritorio, y dudo que vuelva a ver la luz del sol xD. Pero bueno, a mí también me gustaría "calentar" a Zoro de diversas maneras xD. Esperaré a tu próxima actualización :)

**AnabellaGC: **Buajajajaaj, la verdad es que sí... Pobre Zoro, aunque al menos a tenido tiempo de reflexionar, y no te preocupes que ya me encargaré yo de meter más escenas como estas :). Tan solo hay que esperar al próximo capi (creo) xD.

**Logan:** Jajaaj, gracias, me alegro de que te guste, la verdad es que aún me considero una "aficionada", pero intento hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. Creo que este capi es un poco más largo que el anterior (9 páginas cuestan lo suyo xD). Espero que te guste :)

**Ever: **Aiiinnnss. Gracias :). Me alegro de que te guste esta historia, pongo todo mi esfuerzo en ello, aqui tienes el capi, y saludos desde España, siempre me ha emocionado que la gente lean mis Fics desde lugares tan lejanos, es todo un honor :3.

**Yusukenosf: **Haayy! Arigatou, siempre intento hacer que actúen como deberían, pero creo que no siempre lo consigo... De todos modos me alegro mucho de que sigas mi fic, y ya era hora de que salieran del nido del cuervo y que pasen los días juntos, que han tardado un tiempo xD. Y tranquilo, que Zoro acabará abrazando a Nami un día de estos ;3.

Bueno, eso era todo... Ya sabéis que cuento con vuestra que opinión, que podéis expresar gracias a los **Reviews.** Así podré ganar la autoestima y la seguridad suficientes como para traer la continuación lo más rápido posible xD.

Nos vemos! :)


	17. La amo

WAAAA! Y LLEGUE A TIEMPOOO! XDD

He vuelto señores, y esta vez con un gran avance en la historia. Según como lo queráis ver :3.

Han pasado mucha cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos. Por ejemplo: ¿Sabéis que el miércoles me fuí a Isla Mágica con el insti?. Pues lo hice, y me siento guay xDD. Pensaba que ese día podría escribir un poco, pero cuando llegué estaba tan cansada que ni me duché :P. Pero bueno, esas son mis paranoias de la vida, que siempre suelo poner en el final xDD. Así que si queréis más detalles de mi vida, os váis al final del capi, en los comentarios de autor xDD.

Y bueno, ya me dejo de tantas paranoias, y os traigo al capi de A.2.m.o.m (A 2 metros o menos). Lo puse en así por que sigo siéndo guay. Mejor ignoradme ¬¬"

* * *

**A 2 metros o menos**

Capitulo 17: "La amo".

Los copos de nieve empezaron a caer, mientras que la gente de la calle andaba con pasos acelerados hacia sus casas con la esperanza de poder entrar en calor. Y mientras que todos se resguardaban bajo sus bufandas y abrigos en esa pequeña isla... Una chica pelirroja miraba a través de la ventana de una cafetería.

La chica miró a los niños jugando en la nieve, y a sus madres gritándoles para que volvieran a casa. Y no pudo evitar pensar lo afortunados que eran esos niños, por poder jugar en la nieve... A ella le habría encantado hacer eso. Sin embargo, Nami dirigió la mirada al frente, y se topó con el ceño fruncido del peliverde, para después notar el movimiento de la pierna de este... ¿Es que acaso estaba nervioso?. Bueno, le daba lo mismo, lo único que quería es que le trajeran ya su chocolate caliente, y dejar de lado esta incomodidad que ha ido creciendo poco a poco.

Por la tarde, cuando Luffy empezó a gritar que se avistaba una isla, la mayoría de la tripulación se alegró bastante, excepto ellos. No es que siguieran peleados ni nada... Tan solo es que esa era la primera isla a la que desembarcaban después de "el accidente", y les daba un poco de miedo. Cada vez que llegaban a una isla, cada uno se iba por su lado sin importar a donde fueran los demás, y hasta que Luffy no montara algún barullo que pusiera a todo el pueblo o a los marines detrás de ellos, no volvían a estar juntos. O al menos ellos dos, por que Nami siempre acostumbraba a ir de compras con Robin o a comprar algunos mapas, mientras que Zoro, o se quedaba en el barco durmiendo, o se daba una vuelta para ver el mundo. Coincidían muy pocas veces en ese sentido, y sin embargo allí estaban... Sentados en la mesa de una cafetería, como una pareja completamente normal.

Nami cerró los puños, agarrándose a su falda, intentando controlar sus nervios, no le gustaba tener esa idea, por lo que bajó los ojos para no tener que mirar al espadachín. La forma en que le miraba era bastante perturbadora, al menos para ella. Le estaba poniendo nerviosa, y eso no le gustaba ni un pelo. Parecía que intentaba mirarle hasta el alma, por que la intensidad con la que lo hacía daba hasta miedo... Sin embargo, para la suerte de Nami, al fin llegó el camarero con las dos tazas de chocolate caliente, y dejándolas en la mesa se marchó con paso acelerado a atender a otros clientes de la cafetería.

Nami agarró al instante una de las tazas de chocolate, y notó como sus manos se calentaban gracias al calor que emanaba de esta. Intentó beber un poco, sin embargo el chocolate aún quemaba, por lo que tendría que esperar un poco. Bueno, por lo menos ya tendría algo en lo que pensar, la taza de chocolate le parecía algo más interesante que el espadachín que tenía delante, o al menos eso pensaba ella...

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Preguntó Zoro de repente.

Nami se sobresaltó, no esperaba que Zoro quisiera entablar conversación, vale que habían hecho las paces y todo eso, pero no iban a volverse inseparables de un día para otro. Le miró interrogante, e intentó descifrar lo que se supone que le había preguntado.

-¿Saber el qué?- Preguntó Nami curiosa.

Zoro le miró con cansancio, como si ella ya supiera de lo que estaban hablando... A lo mejor si se lo decía podría intentar responderle, en vez de estar cada dos por tres perdida en sus ojos como una estúpida.

-Me refiero a lo de Franky y Robin...- Dijo Zoro cortante.

Nami le miró sorprendida, y después sonrió con maldad, mientras que el espadachín no hacía que impacientarse más por su respuesta. Parecía que después de todo al bruto y frío espadachín de los mugiwara le gustaban los cotilleos... Bueno, no importa, a ella también le gustaban, más si se trataba de dos de sus compañeros.

-¿Sabes?- Le dijo Nami con una sonrisa.- La verdad es que no tenía ni idea ...

Zoro le miró confundido, y Nami volvió a tocar la taza del chocolate, para comprobar si ya podía beber. ¿Cómo no iba a tener ni idea?. Pero si esa misma mañana había dejado a todos con la boca abierta... En cuento Nami preguntó "eso" a Robin, todos fueron testigos de como la arqueóloga se levantaba de la mesa, con la cara roja como un tomate, y se marchaba de allí para encerrarse en su cuarto durante todo el día. Mientras que Franky, minutos después de que se fuera la pelinegra, él también se levantó sin más, y se marchó... En verdad, ninguno de los dos habían respondido a la pregunta. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la isla, Robin y Franky seguían sin aparecer, y Nami estaba empeñada en dar un paseo por la isla, por lo que Zoro no tuvo más remedio que ir con ella, y quedarse con la intriga.

-¿Cómo que no tenías ni idea?- Preguntó Zoro con curiosidad.- Pero si esta mañana...

-Ya se lo que dije esta mañana.- Le interrumpió Nami.- La verdad, es que hace tiempo que sospechaba que esos dos se traían algo entre manos. Pero no sabía que habían estado pasando tiempo a solas en el taller de Franky...

-¿Y entonces?- Preguntó Zoro.- ¿Por qué has dicho lo del taller si no lo sabías?

-La verdad, es que lo he deducido...- Dijo Nami con picardía.- Hace poco los pillé yendo juntos hacia allí, pero en ese momento no sospeché nada...

-¿Enserio? ¿Hace cuánto?- Preguntó Zoro con curiosidad.

Nami no pudo aguantar más la risa en ese momento, y empezó a reirse sin parar, mientras que Zoro la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? ¿Es que le hacía gracia que sus compañeros salieran a sus espaldas?. Bueno, a lo mejor le hacía gracia que los pillara hace tiempo, y que no se diera cuenta...

-¿De que demonios te ríes?- Le preguntó Zoro finalmente.

Nami volvió a mirarle sonriente, lo que hizo que su corazón se acelerara al instante y sus mejillas empezaran a enrojecerse. Sin embargo decidió ignorar los latidos de su corazón para escuchar la contestación de la navegante.

-Es que me hace gracia...- Dijo ella con burla.

-¿El qué?- Conteso Zoro con enfado. Ya estaba empezando a cansarse de los jueguecitos de la navegante.

-Pues que eres un cotilla, y no haces más que preguntarme para enterarte de las cosas...- Dijo Nami ahogando la risa.

Zoro se sonrojó aún más que antes, y bajó la mirada con vergüenza, con el fin de que la navegante dejara de reírse de él. Sin embargo ella le miró divertida, y empezó a beber de la taza mientras le miraba.

-No es nada malo ¿Sabes? Después de todo yo también soy muy cotilla.- Dijo Nami dejándo la taza en la mesa, y sonriéndole.

Zoro levanto la mirada, para encontrar la suya, y por un momento, Nami sintió un mareo al perderse otra vez en sus ojos. Sin embargo lo dejó pasar, y al intentar coger la taza de nuevo, escuchó la voz de Zoro preguntare de nuevo...

-¿Entonces me dirás cuándo los pillastes?- Preguntó el espadachín con sarcasmo.

La chica ahogó otra carcajada, y observó como Zoro también sonreía ante su propia pregunta. Bueno, después de todo no era tan malo, puede que ambos pudieran llevarse bien de vez en cuándo, e incluso sobrevivir juntos a toda esta situación.

-La verdad es que... Fue el mismo día en que desembarcamos en la isla olvidada.

Zoro se calló de repente, y su sonrisa se tornó en una mirada seria. Genial, la isla olvidada era un tema que ninguno de los dos quería tratar, y Nami lo había sacado como si nada, como parte de un cotilleo. Lo peor es que ahora no tenía ni idea de como reaccionar, si seguir escuchando, o ignorarlo por no recordar cosas ciertas cosas... Entre ellas a cierta vieja que si por él fuera la habría cortado en pedazos desde el primer momento en que la vio.

-Si no quieres seguir escuchando lo entenderé, después de todo a mí tampoco me gusta hablar de esa isla...- Dijo Nami mirándole preocupada.

Zoro se quedó pensativo un momento, mientras que le devolvía la mirada a la pelirroja. Estaba en un dilema: Enterarse de un cotilleo, o evitarlo para no crear una situación más o menos incómoda y quedarse con la duda toda su vida... ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba más que claro lo que iba a decir.

~0.0~

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta de la habitación de Robin, mientras que la morena miró con curiosidad desde la cama donde estaba sentada... Se había pasado allí la tarde entera, leyendo sus típicos libros de historia, aislándose del mundo. No tenía ganas de salir de la habitación y que Sanji o Usoop le acosen a preguntas. Sabía que a Luffy le daba lo mismo, que Franky también estaría encerrado y que a Brook tampoco le importaba mucho. Por tanto, los únicos de la tripulación que tendrían interés en entrar ahora en su habitación serían Nami, Zoro o Chopper.

No le costó mucho deducir que sería el renito el que asomaría la cabeza por la puerta, ya que Zoro y Nami no tendrían intención de pedir perdón en ningún momento, y era algo que ya había asimilado. Sin embargo, dejó de pensar en ello cuándo el doctor entró en la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, y con el libro que estaba leyendo apretado en sus pezuñas... Sabía que pasaría esto. Sin duda Chopper no sabía el final de "_Romeo y Julieta"_, y si él pensaba que allí encontraría "la cura del amor", pues a saber lo que se habría pensado al acabar el libro.

-Robin...- Dijo el renito aguantando los sollozos.- Perdón por molestarte, seguramente querrás estar sola... Pero es que me he terminado el libro, y en el final...

-Lo sé.- Dijo Robin secamente.

Chopper la miró confundido y se acercó a la cama para entender mejor a la pelinegra. Mientras que esta solo se incorporó para poder hablarle más cómodamente.

-El final de ese libro lo sabe todo el mundo...- Dijo Robin sin mirarle.- Pero tu no lo sabías... ¿Verdad?

-No...- Dijo Chopper desanimado. ¿Entonces Zoro y Nami acabarán...

-No Chopper... Zoro y Nami no van a morir...- Dijo Robin molesta.

Chopper se acercó a la cama, mientras que Robin solo le dejó un sitio para que se sentase junto a ella. Seguramente tendría muchas dudas metidas en la cabeza, algo que era normal. Chopper pensó desde siempre que el amor era una enfermedad, tan solo por las palabras descuidadas de Kureha, y pensando que podría controlar esa "enfermedad" empezó a investigar el mismo libro que su maestra leía hace años. Era normal que nadie hablara con él de ese tema.

-Pero... En el libro Romeo y Julieta se suicidan...- Dijo Chopper controlándo sus lágrimas.- Kureha dijo que el amor mataba a la gente, y si eso es verdad, entonces... ¿Zoro y Nami van a morir?

-No Chopper, Zoro y Nami no van a morir.- Repitió Robin en tono cansado.- Hay muchos tipos de amor. Romeo y Julieta no podían estar juntos, eso fue en parte el motivo por el que murieron...

-Pero... Zoro y Nami si pueden estar juntos... O al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho Luffy.- Respondió Chopper con inocencia.

_-"¿Luffy?¿Chopper ha hablado de ese tema con Luffy? ¿Por qué razón?"_- Se preguntó Robin confundida. No es que dudara de su capitán, pero Luffy no es que supiera muchas cosas de ese tema, y si Chopper ha ido a hablar antes con él, seguramente habría salido más confunfido. Tenía que aclararle las cosas de una vez por todas, antes de que pasara algo de lo que se arrepintieran.

-¿Y de qué has hablado con Luffy?- Preguntó Robin con aire inocente.

-Bueno, de nada importante. Solo vine a preguntarle lo mismo que a ti.- Dijo Chopper sin darle importancia.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

Chopper le miró confundido por un momento, al notar la insistencia que tenía Robin en saber aquello. Lo único que había hecho él, era ir a hablar con Luffy del mismo tema que con ella, por que sabía que la arqueóloga estaba molesta, y esa la razón por la que estaba encerrada en su habitación. ¿Tan interesante era lo que le había contestado su alocado capitán?. Al parecer, sí. Por que Robin parecía muy intrigada por ello, y sabía que no pararía hasta que se lo diga. Así que no tenía más remedio que contárselo.

-Bueno... Me dijo que él no podía contestarme por que no tenía ni idea.- Dijo Chopper recordando la sonrisa bobalicona del capitán al decir aquello.- Pero también me dijo, que si Nami y Zoro querían, podrían estar juntos, y por eso no iban a morir. Pero que si tenía más dudas, que viniera y te preguntara a ti...

Por un momento, Robin paró en seco su respiración, para después pasar a la incredulidad... Que cabrón. Lo habría dicho si no hubiera estado Chopper delante. Pero le ponía de los nervios que su enérgico y optimista capitán se metiera donde nadie lo llama. No es la primera vez que se mete en problemas por ello, y encima le dice al renito que le pregunte a ella. Aún sabiendo después de todo, que no tenía intención de salir de la habitación en todo el día. Bueno, al menos ha admitido inconscientemente que le acepta que Nami y Zoro estén juntos... ¿Pero que pasa con ella?. La razón por la que está encerrada ya lo sabe toda la tripulación... ¿Tanto le cuesta decir a Luffy que también acepta lo suyo con Franky? ¿O es que acaso no es capaz de hacerlo?

-Bien.- Dijo Robin con aire enfadado.- Pues más o menos el capitán te ha dicho lo mismo que yo pensaba, así que no te preocupes.- Dijo seriamente.

-Jejeje- Rió Chopper inocentemente.- Luffy también dijo que harías eso.

Robin le miró confundida, y miró a Chopper sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras que dejaba el libro encima de la cama, y él se levantaba para dirijirse a la puerta.

-¿Que haría el qué?- Preguntó Robin alzando la voz.

-Dijo que seguramente te enfadarías al nombrar lo de Zoro y Nami.- Dijo Chopper parado en medio de la habitación.- Y también dijo que no te preocuparás, por que eso también va para Franky y para ti.

Robin se quedó parada sin saber que contestar, escuchó a Chooper dicéndo un simple "Gracias, eso era lo único que quería saber." y la puerta de su habitación cerrándose, lo que le indicó que el renito ya se había marchado...

_-"Genial... Muy listo capitán."_- Pensó Robin sonriendo. Luffy había sido muy listo enviándole ese mensaje a través de Chopper. Al ver la sonrisa del doctor, supo que este ya no tenía ninguna duda, seguramente Luffy se lo habría explicado bien y estaría fingiendo para que todo encajara. También sabía, que el capitán tarde o temprano se enteraría de los encuentros que ella y Franky habían tenido a escondidas en el taller del carpintero. Lo único que quería, era que al menos el capitán pudiera aceptar lo que pasaba, cosa que ya había echo. Tanto con ellos, como con Zoro y Nami.

Miró el libro que Chopper había dejado sobra la cama, y sonrió. Ese libro se lo había leído hace mucho tiempo atrás. Más o menos cuando tenía 16 años, y seguía buscando de cualquier forma la manera de sobrevivir completamente sola. Tan solo era un chica que soñaba con encontrar algún día la manera de ser feliz con "si príncipe azul". Y ahora que todo su pasado había sido superado, de alguna forma había lo había encontrado. Bueno, no venía montado en un caballo blanco, ni nada por el estilo, pero al menos tenía algo de azul ¿No?.

Robin sonrió ante su propio broma, cogió el libro, y después de recostarse de nuevo en su cama, empezó a leer.

~0.0~

Nami se frotó las manos con insistencia, mientras que ella y su acompañante cruzaban la calle con aire apresurado. Ambos acababan de salir de la cafetería del pequeño pueblo de la isla, y se dirigían al barco con la esperanza de poder obtener allí un atisbo de calor.

La verdad es que la tarde no había resultado tan mala como ellos pensaban. Nami se dedicó a contarle a Zoro las caras de estupidez que Robin y Franky pusieron en cuanto esta les pilló yendo hacia el taller, y los balbuceos incomprensibles que alcanzaron a decir. Y aunque ambos sabían que esas reacciones eran las que llevaban mostrando ellos durante esos días, se rieron igualmente.

-¿Entonces?- Dijo Zoro aburrido.- ¿No vas a devolverme mi abrigo?

Nami le miró con incredulidad, para después acurrucarse contra el abrigo del espadachín. La verdad es que no tenía intención de devolvérselo hasta que llegaran al barco. Lo cogió cuando se levantaron de la mesa de la cafetería, y se lo había llevado puesto como si nada, con la excusa de que tenía demasiado frío y que estaba nevando.

-No piensas devolvérmelo ¿Verdad?- Dijo Zoro abrazándose a sí mismo.

-Pues... La verdad es que no. Pero has hecho bien al intentar recuperarlo.- Le respondió Nami con una sonrisa.

Zoro le sonrió en respuesta, y miró para delante. Nunca pensó que se lo podía pasar tan bien con la navegante, hasta ese día. Y lo del abrigo no le molestaba nada, le quedaba bastante bien, y le gustaba verla con él puesto. No sabía la razón por la que su corazón latía tan rápido al verla sonreír, ni por que no quería llegar todavía al barco, ni por qué quería besarla en ese mismo momento. Simplemente, estaba feliz.

-¿Crees que Franky y Robin seguirán encerrados cuándo lleguemos?- Le preguntó sonriendo. Sabía que Nami había disfrutado molestando a Robin, aunque fueran amigas. Se lo había contado en la cafetería mientras se reía, se acordaba por que en ese momento él agarraba la taza de chocolate con fuerza para no abalanzarse encima de ella.

-Pues seguramente sí...- Respondió Nami con una sonrisa malévola.- Se lo merecían después de todo. No iba a dejar que nos humillaran así.

-Pobrecillos.- Dijo Zoro a su lado.- Después de todo no estaban haciendo nada malo.

Nami le miró de nuevo sonriente, y este bajó la cabeza sonrojado. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Es como si fuera un estúpido estudiante en su primera cita.

-No, no creo que lo estuvieran haciendo.- Respondió la pelirroja.- Pero...

Zoro le miró preocupado por el tono en el que se había tornado su voz, y se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa se había vuelto en una mirada seria y ausente. Conocía esa mirada. Sabía que Nami se comportaba así cuándo pensaba en algo que le preocupaba. ¿Pero qué podía ser? Después de todo no había pasado nada malo hasta ese momento, es más, se lo estaban pasando estupendamente. ¿Es qué había echo algo fuera de lo común?

-¿Tan malo sería eso?- Dijo Nami cabizbaja.

Zoro detuvo sus pensamientos en ese momento, y e intentó que esa pregunta tuviera algún sentido en su mente. Cosa que no iba a pasar.

-¿Tan malo sería el qué?- Preguntó a una cabizbaja Nami.

-¿Tan malo sería que hubiera una pareja en el barco?- Dijo Nami mirándole a los ojos.

Zoro le miró boquiabierto, y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras que Nami solo le miraba como si él pudiera responder a la pregunta. La chica se volvió a estremecer bajo el abrigo del peliverde, para poder volver a oler la fragancia de este, y al menos poder sentirlo una vez más contra ella, al igual que esa misma noche que durmieron abrazados. Sabía que había sido una estupidez el preguntar eso, pero aún así lo hizo ateniéndose a las consecuencias... Lo que no sabía era la razón por la que lo había preguntado, tal vez fue por la emoción del momento, o por que llegó a pensar que podía confiar en el espadachín después de todo, y que ambos llegaran a ser amigos... O incluso algo más...

-Pues no...- Respondió Zoro.

Nami le miró esperanzada, y se dio cuenta del color carmesí que habían tomado las mejillas de su nakama, mientras que esté le miró avergonzado. Tras unos segundos de silencio, volvieron a mirarse, y Nami notó como el espadachín dirigió su brazo hacia ella, para después cogerle la mano como si nada. Se quedó callada, y sin embargo no se atrevió a alejar la mano del espadachín, si no que la apretó con fuerza, aprovechando la calidez que emanaba de esta. Siguieron caminando en silencio, mientras que sostenían la mano del otro con fuerza. Sin saber el por qué, Nami sonrió como nunca lo había echo en su vida, y apretó más la mano de Zoro, como si temiera que fuera a soltarla, sintiendo como el frío de su mano se extinguía cada vez más, hasta que se sustituyó por la calidez incontrolable de la mano de Zoro.

Mientras que por la cabeza del espadachín, además los acelerados latidos de su corazón, solo podía pasar un pensamiento recién descubierto, y a su modo tan aterrador como fantástico para el peliverde:

_-"La amo..."_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Uyuyuyuyuy. Zoro se ha dado cuenta de algo bastante importante. Y creo que eso es un gran avance para la historia, supongo que depende del punto de vista de cada uno :). Aunque me siento un poco liberada, por que al fin, depués de escribir 17 capitulos he conseguido hacer que uno de ellos descifre lo que siente, y creo que eso es un gran logro, o al menos para mí. En cuanto a Robin, creo que ella no es de las que se enfadan por esas tonterías, pero bueno, era necesario. xDD

Como ya he dicho, me han pasado bastantes cosas desde la última vez. Como por ejemplo lo del parque de atracciones... Al que fuimos todos con unas camisetas pintadas y firmadas por nosotros y nuestros amigos. Yo, como muy inteligente que soy, me puse mi "nick" (Electric Goddess-12) en una de las mangas de la camiseta, ya que ese nombre significa bastante para mí. Las dos unícas personas de mi clase que saben lo que significa, sonrieron, y los demás ni le prestaron atención. Pero aún así yo era feliz :3. Más tarde en Isla Mágica la gente se nos quedaba mirándo con una cara estúpida, como diciéndo "WTF?!" al leer nuestras camisetas, y hubo algunas niñas malcriadas y super maquilladas que se burlaron en nuestra cara diciéndonos cosas... A lo que yo les respondí llamándolas "feas" en toda su cara xDD. Después me dieron pena, pero ellas se lo buscaron ¿verdad?

Bueno, creo que voy a responder a los reviews que se enviaron en el anterior capitulo, y creo que despés seguiré contándoos mi vida xD:

**·jessy moon 15: **JAJAAJ. Tienes razón, Robin debería haber cerrado la boca antes de intertar chulearle a Nami. Y en cuanto a Zoro, al fin se dió cuenta de lo que siente, espero que pueda escribir algo para justificarlo así tan de repente. Y si... Luffy es un metonméntodo, aún así es buen capitán, pero eso no va a salvarle de la vengaza, habrá una fijo xD. Creo que este capitulo ha sido más largo que los anteriores, me siento orgullosa de mí misma. Gracias por comentar :,)

**·Monkey Ana-chan: **¿Sabes que me encanta tu nombre? Yo también me llamo Ana en el "mundo real" xDD. Respecto a tu comentario, tienes bastante razón. Zoro tuvo un muy buen despertar, y eso me dice que se despertará así muy a menudo xD. Y Robin se quedó bastante boquiabierta en cuanto Nami soltó todo aquello en la cocina. Pero que sepas, que **lo que pasó en el taller, se queda en el taller**, y creo que con esa respuesta tu imaginación dará para bastante xDD. Gracias por tu comentario :3

**·Logan: **Awwnn. Que mono, me caes tan bien :3. Siempre que leo tus comentarios (y todos los que me dejan) me quedo con muy buen humor, y siempre me levanto contenta :P. Me alegro que te guste la historia, e intentaré que cada vez vaya a mejor. En cuanto a lo de ser "novata", poco a poco creo que voy cada vez mejorando, y pronto se cumpirá un año desde la primera vez que subí un capitulo en FanFiction, así que creo que es una fecha muy importante para seguir considerandose una aficionada xDD. Muchas gracias por tus animos y tus comentarios :)

**·Rukia Snape: **Franky y Robin... . La verdad es que la primera vez que vi esta pareja me sorprendí mucho. Pero al parecer en los FanFics ingleses y de otros idiomas esta pareja da mucho de que hablar. (Parece que estoy hablando como una profesional) además en la Saga de Ennies Loby parecían llevarse muy bien. Asíq que cogí y dije ¿Por qué no?, un Fic con una sola pareja sería un pelín aburrido... Asi que los puse a ellos xDD. Al parecer tanto tú como yo hemos avanzado bastante la historia. Estoy orgullosa de las dos *secándose las lágrimas*. Vale ahora parece que hablo como mi madre, mejor te digo que gracias por tu comentario y me voy con mi mente transtornada a otra parte. :D

**·Aki Kurosawa: **Pos claro que Nami es mala xDD. En verdad, parte de este Fic se basa en el orgullo y la cabezonería que poseen Zoro y Nami. Por lo que la navegante no dejarían que la pisotearan en ningún momento xD. En cuanto a Robin, la pobre se quedó un poco cortada, me dió un poco de pena. Pero al menos en este capi está feliz :). Luffy sabe como animar a la gente xD. Gracias por tu comentario :P

**·Shironeko: **¡AHHHHHHHH! Nami se enteró por casualidad xD. Creo que aquí no lo he explicado como debería, pero al menos se entiende que Nami solo jugó un poco los nervios de Robin... Si quieres podría poner un Fash Black de esos para aclararlo, pero creo que no sería necesario ¬¬". La verdad es que casi me parto de la risa al ver tu Review, me hizo gracia xD. Gracias por comentar.*Ataque de histeria abortado*

**·pacifica: **BUAJAJA. Yo tambien soy de esas que lee los Fics más de dos veces 0.0 ¡ERES COMO YO! *Choque de manos virtual* Aquí tienes el capi, espero que lo disfrutes. Gracias por comentar (Espero tu repuesta al choque) xD

**·Antoinette Gray: **OMG. Yo tambien soy de las que ponen ese tipo de cosas. (Twitter me afecta xD). Aquí tienes el capitulo, y espero que te guste tanto como el otro. Lo que pasa entre esos dos, es que están enamorados pero no lo quieren decir :D. Al menos Zoro ya lo admitió ¬¬". Espero que te guste y gracias por tu comentario ^^

**·Guest: **VALEEE, VAALEEE, YAAAAAA. ¿No ves que ya he actualizao', no te pongas así chochi, que el estres el malo pa' tu salud. xD Al menos Zoro y Nami ya van cogidos de la mano, y en el próximo capitulo (ALERTA SPOILER) creo que pasará algo "prevertidillo" xDD. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero ¬¬". Y como te atrevas a pegarme a la salida del insti, te juro que te la devuelvo, o te llamo "FEA" al igual que las repelentes de Isla Mágica xD. Y como última cosa, te diré que aquí no se dice "I Love you", ni "Je t'aime", ni "Ech Bieledich" (o como se diga la cosa esa). Aqui se dice "AI SHITERU" con todas las letras juntas. xD. Gracias por tu comentario :)

Bueno, hasta aquí las respuestas a los diferentes comentarios... Y como iba a seguir diciéndo. Tenía otro "asuntillo" que comentar. Dentro de poco (concretamente el mismísimo día de San Juan) se cumplirá exactamente un año, desde la primera que subi a esta páginal el primer capitulo de Sueños (mi primer Fic). Prácticamente, no se como tomármelo, ya que desde el primer momento pensé que mis Fics no tendrían fama, y que no aguantaría haciéndo esto. Sin embargo auí estoy. Es un fecha muy importante para mí, y creo que ese día lo "celebraré" de la única que se podría hacer aquí... Escribiendo, naturalmente. He pensado en hacer un Drabble o un One Shot de "Vocaloid" (Una de las muchas obsesiones de mi vida :P), claro que este sería un poco "gore" y trágico, y seguramente subiré otro capi de A 2 metros o menos, lo peor es que no encuentro tiempo para todo esto. Sin embargo, creo que haré acoplo de mis fuerzas y haré lo pueda para que en esa fecha lo tenga todo preparado :) Creo que si llego ha acerlo explicaría con todo detalle como lo hice (ese día tomé una decisión bastante importante para mí).

Pero bueno, el día de San Juan todavía no ha llegado, y creo que todavía pueden pasar muchas cosas ;) Como siempre , os pediré vustra opinión mediante un **Review **o bien un** PM , **lo que deseen. Gracias por molestaros en leer y en ver mi vida escrita en ese sitio xDD

Nos vemos! :)


	18. ¿Amigos o Enemigos?

WAAA :D Y he vuelto de nuevo otra vez. Hoy es un día muy especial para mi, ya que en esta noche de San Juan, se cumple exactamente un año desde que subí mi primer capítulo en Fanfiction. Me siento infravalorado por una vez en mi vida xDD.

Pero sé que la mayoría estará aquí para leer el nuevo capitulo, que para vuestra información es un grandísimo avance en la historia... Lo he echo así por que es un día especial ^^.

Bueno, aquí os dejo el capi y que lo disfrutéis leyendo :)

* * *

**A 2 metros o menos**

Capitulo 18: ¿Amigos o Enemigos?

-Joooo, Sanji tengo haambree...- Se quejó el capitán detrás del cocinero.

Sanji entornó los ojos enfadado, y se arrepintió de haberle pedido a Luffy que le acompañara a comprar. Sabía lo que pasaría en cuanto salieran del barco, pero tenía que tener al capitán ocupado. Después de lo que había pasado en el comedor con Robin y Franky, sabía que Luffy intentaría hacer algo extraño, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que llevárselo del barco para que no molestara a la arqueóloga o al carpintero. Siguió caminando por el camino lleno de nieve mientras sujetaba las bolsas llena de alimentos, y seguía escuchando los reclamos de Luffy. A la quinta vez que este se quejó, se dio la vuelta enfadado para responderle.

-Pero bueno ¿Qué demonios quieres? Eres más pesado que una vaca en brazos, cállate ya de una vez ¿No?- Dijo Sanji enfadado a su capitán.

Luffy le miró con una cara neutra, mientras que Sanji se seguía quejando de todo lo que había echo.

_-"Vale que me he quejado... ¿Pero tanto?"_- Se preguntó Luffy a sí mismo. A veces no sabía si era tan pesado como lo decían, o es que sus nakamas tenían muy poca paciencia con él. Se decantaba más por la segunda opción, aunque sospechaba que la primera era la verdadera, pero le daba lo mismo. Sabía que Sanji lo había sacado a rastras del barco para no molestar a Franky y Robin. En realidad lo tenía pensado, era su capitán después de todo, pero cuando Sanji le tumbó de una patada y le dio la única opción de acompañarle a comprar y a morirse de frío, solo tuvo tiempo para decirle a Chopper que hablara con ellos en su lugar, cosa que más le vale haberlo echo, o si no le robaría el postre, tal y como había amenazado. Sabía que Sanji todavía le estaba gritando, pero no tenía muchas ganas de escucharle, así que asentía como si lo entendiera... Era un truco que le había funcionado bastantes veces, mientras que lo dejaran tranquilo, a él le daba lo mismo... Se fijó en las bolsas de comida que Sanji llevaba en la mano, y empezó a divagar sobre lo que iban a cenar esa noche. Siguió imaginándose un montón de platos de carne, hasta que algo en la distancia le hizo pararse en seco y dejar de pensar en un momento.

-¿Pero qué te pasa ahora? ¿Por qué demonios te paras? ¿Es que te levantas todas las mañanas pensando en cómo sacarme de quicio?- Le dijo Sanji aún más enfadado.

Se quedó esperando la respuesta de su capitán, que aún no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que empezó a regañarle, y le extraño la mirada que echaba hacia lo lejos. Justo cuándo iba a preguntarle, Luffy mostró una sonrisa triunfantes en su rostro, y siguió mirando a lo lejos como si nada. Sanji se extrañó aún más por ese acto, lo que hizo que no pudiera aguantar las ganas de saber lo que le hacía tanta gracia a su capitán.

-Luffy...- Dijo Sanji confundido.- ¿Qué es lo que...

-Ey... ¿Esos de allí no son Zoro y Nami?- Dijo Luffy aún sonriendo.

Sanji miró a la misma dirección que su capitán, para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que las figuras de sus compañeros a lo lejos, el problema es que no podía verlos demasiado bien... Pero a juzgar por la sonrisa de Luffy, algo raro estaba pasando. Forzó un poco los ojos, y cuándo se dio cuanta de lo que estaba pasando, no solo abrió la boca, si no que sonrió al saber lo que sus compañeros estaban haciendo.

-Soy yo... O esos dos se están...-Dijo Sanji para intentar asimilarlo.

-¿Besando?- Respondió Luffy sonriendo aún mas que antes.- Si, creo que se están besando.

~0.0~

Nami volvió a apretar la mano de Zoro contra la suya, y volvió a sentir la calidez de esta. La verdad es que ya le estaba empezando a sudar, pero no tenía ganas de soltarla por nada del mundo entero, el contacto era demasiado agradable como para ello. Lo que le molestaba, es que Zoro se había pasado la mayor parte del camino mirando hacia el suelo y totalmente callado. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Pensaba que estaban empezando a llevarse bien, y la verdad es que no se esperaba que fuera a cogerle de la mano, pero fue algo que le gustó bastante. Tal vez se hubiera arrepentido de haberle tocado de esa forma... Zoro era imprevisible, no se sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza, y eso a veces la aterraba. Habían pasado una tarde juntos bastante buena, ¿Por qué ahora se iba al garete? Tal vez había albergado bastantes esperanzas respecto a eso, a lo mejor en el fondo se había llegado a pensar que llegarían a ser buenos amigos, cuando en verdad eso no podría suceder ¿No?

_-"No... Puede que yo llegara a pensar que podríamos ser algo más, cuando nunca sucedería..."_- Pensó Nami afligida.

En verdad que había sido idiota. ¿Desde cuándo esperaba algo más allá de los insultos y los golpes de parte del espadachín? Además no es como si le gustase o algo parecido, solo pensaba que era guapo... Y que estaba bueno, pero no más allá de eso... No más allá del aspecto ¿Verdad? Volvió a sentir su mano sobre la suya, y volvió a enrojecer... Genial, no podía estar enamorándose de él ¿Verdad? Era algo estúpido, tampoco era para tanto, había visto chicos mucho mejores que ese, y había gente que podía protegerla mejor que él. Como Luffy, por ejemplo... El capitán también tenía su encanto, y había salvado su pueblo... Pero Zoro también había luchado con él, y Zoro estuvo a punto de besarla en el nido del cuervo, y Zoro la había llevado en su espalda por la capital de Alabasta con una herida mortal, y habían dormido juntos y abrazados por una estúpida manta, y...

_-"Joder Nami, déjalo ya de una vez, a este paso quién sabe lo que vas a llegar a pensar..."_- Se dijo a sí misma con la cara roja como un tomate.

Lo que más le molestaba, es que mientras que ella seguía pensando esas cosas de él, el espadachín estaba callado, y aún se negaba a hablar. Así que, cansada de la estúpida situación a la que habían llegado a parar, Nami se paró en seco, haciendo que Zoro lo también lo hiciera por inercia, y le encaró con enfado.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Le dijo con enfado.- Llevas todo el camino callado, y me estoy empezando a cansar ¿Lo sabías?

Zoro le miró confuso, y después bajó la mirada de nuevo, haciendo que el enfado de Nami creciera aún más.

_-"¿Pero qué le pasa?"_- Pensó Nami.-_ "Es como si me evitara a propósito..."_

Ese último pensamiento le produjo una punzada en el corazón, haciendo que Nami se quedara confundida, por su reacción. Todo se quedó en silencio, mientras que ambos se quedaban mirando el suelo, aún con las manos entrelazadas. Nami sintió otra punzada en el corazón al volver a pensar aquello, y no pudo evitar confundirse más de lo que estaba.

_-"¿Es que acaso... Me duele el echo de que Zoro intente evitarme?_- Se preguntó Nami a sí misma.

Eso no podía ser posible... ¿O sí? ¿Es que había empezado a apreciar al espadachín hasta aquel punto? ¿Por qué razón? Y lo peor de todo... ¿Por qué aún no le contestaba?. Era insoportable para ella saber que no le hacía ni el más mínimo caso, es como si volviera a los viejos tiempos. Ella le mandaba algo, y a él no le importaba lo más mínimo, si no que pasaba completamente de ella, sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar. ¿Es que Zoro no había cambiado desde entonces? Pensaba que desde que se habían quedado pegados, y sin posibilidad de separarse, su relación había cambiado un ápice... Al menos para ella lo había echo. ¿Es que no veía que se habían cogido de la mano sin vomitar? E incluso habían dormido juntos, y para colmo abrazados. Fue él el que se le tiró casi encima en el nido del cuervo... ¿Tan pronto se había olvidado de todo eso? ¿Cómo podría apreciar de esa manera a una persona que no se esforzaba en valorar todos esos momentos? Aunque les hubieran causado más de un problema, ella los había atesorado en su mente como si no hubiera mañana, y sonreía cada vez que los recordaba...

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres entonces Zoro?- Preguntó Nami furiosa.

Zoro le volvió a mirar con curiosidad, y Nami le soltó la mano al instante que levantó la cabeza. Se percató de la cara angustiada que tenía la navegante, y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho al saber que seguramente había sido él el que lo había provocado. Seguramente se habría enfadado por que no le había contestado a su pregunta... En el fondo se sentía mal, pero no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado después de descubrir lo que sentía hacia la pelirroja, tal vez lo sentía hacía mucho tiempo, o tal vez no, lo único que sabía era que se había enamorado de Nami, y no había podido evitarlo de alguna forma. Y lo peor de todo, es que la chica que amaba estaba bastante furiosa con él por alguna razón que todavía no había llegado a comprender.

-¿Qué es lo que quiero de qué?- Respondió Zoro bastante serio. En verdad que no sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, y la había costado bastante asimilar que la sola presencia de Nami ya le perturbaba demasiado como para pensar con claridad.

-De nosotros...- Dijo Nami directamente.

Zoro se sonrojó por las palabras de la navegante, y su mente se nublo de repente. ¿De ellos? ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Por más que intentaba sacarle el sentido inocente a esa contestación, no podía hacerlo de ninguna de las maneras.

-Decide de una maldita vez- Volvió a decir Nami con enfado.- ¿Qué demonios quieres que seamos? ¿Amigos o Enemigos?

Nami le miró a los ojos desafiándolo, obligándolo a que eligiera... Estaba muy claro que Zoro no tenía muchas ganas de estar mucho tiempo a su lado, ya lo había demostrado ignorándole de esa manera hace un rato. Pero si estaba dispuesto que sacrificarse un rato, e intentar forjar una amistad, estaría bien. Sabía que eso no era lo que quería... Nami sabía que no solo quería una amistad a su lado, pero su propio orgullo aún le daba a entender que él no quería eso. ¿Entonces para qué molestarse? Serían amigos, o enemigos, pero no algo más... Si él no le correspondía de la manera en que quería, no valía la pena tener que demostrárselo por su cuenta.

-Ninguna de las dos...- Respondió Zoro con certeza.- No quiero ninguna de las dos cosas.

Nami se sorprendió por la respuesta y le miró confundida, mientras que el espadachín le miraba a los ojos con una cara seria, que podría llegar incluso a turbarle...

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Preguntó Nami con desesperación- Tienes que elegir alguna de las dos cosas y...

-¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?- Respondió Zoro casi gritándo.- ¿Y si lo que yo quiero no son ninguna de las dos opciones?

Nami se volvió a sorprender, y por un momento un halo de esperanza le iluminó el corazón que momentos antes había sido herido por sus pensamientos. Si no quería ninguna de las dos cosas... Tal vez había llegado a querer lo mismo que ella... Tal vez podría corresponderle, o tal vez no.

-Y entonces...- Dijo Nami temerosa- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Zoro le volvio a mirar a los ojos, y sonrió con malicia ante la pregunta de la atemorizada navegante. Se acercó a ella, y antes de que la chica pudiera quejarse o reclamar, colocó sus manos en sus mejillas, y le besó. Lo único que pudo sentir Nami, fue como sus cálidas manos le apoyaban en sus mejillas, y sus tibios y suaves labios se posaban sobre los suyos con una tranquilidad impresionante. Nami dejó caer sus manos, hacia abajo, mientras que Zoro movía sus labios contra los suyos con la esperanza de que correspondiera. Sin embargo, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco... No sabía si lo que estaba pasando era real o no. Lo único que sabía, es que su corazón estaba más acelerado que nunca, y que los labios de Zoro era algo adictivo, que le hacía querer probarlos por siempre. Para cuándo quiso darse cuenta, ya tenía sus brazos enroscados alrededor de su cuello, y correspondía a su beso como algo instintivo, haciendo que ambos perdieran casi la respiración en ese acto. Poco a poco, la necesidad de respirar se hacía cada vez más grande, así como la desesperación de no querer separar sus labios... Por desgracia, debido a la falta aire, no tuvieron más remedio que hacerlo, y así llenar sus pulmones de aire.

Cuándo se separaron, ambos tenían la respiración agitada, y aún seguían abrazados de la misma forma, solo que esta vez sus rostros no estaban tan cerca. Zoro abrió los ojos, y sonrió a ver la sonrojada cara de Nami justo enfrente suya, pensaba que no había visto algo más hermoso en toda su vida.

-T-Tu...- Dijo Nami respirando con pesadez.- Me has...

-OIIII- Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.- ¡CHICOS, MENOS MAL QUE OS ENCONTRAMOS!

~0.0~

_-"Por favor, por favor, por favor... Kami-sama, que no sea quien creo que es... Por favor..."_- Pensó Zoro aterrorizado.

Sintió como Nami se separaba bruscamente de él, haciendo que sintiera un frío inmenso al estar alejado de ella. Pero, por la cara que había puesto la chica, al parecer si era quien creía que era... Y eso no le gustaba ni un pelo. Se giró poco a poco, rezando por que aquél personaje que gritaba no les hubiera visto... Cosa que si había echo, pero sin embargo, solo podía ver como su alocado capitán se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos...

-Haz como si nada...- Le dijo Nami con frialdad antes de que el capitán llegara ante ellos.

Zoro asintió, y miró al chico con sombrero de paja que estaba justo enfrente de él, y al estúpido cocinero que se acercaba por detrás suya a paso tranquilo. Dios, como le ponía de los nervios ese tío, pero tenía que aguantarlo, así como los celos que le entraban cuando se acercaba a Nami.

-¡Ey Chicos!- Dijo Luffy con ánimo.- ¿También vais hacia el barco?

-Emm, bueno... Sí, estábamos yendo hacia el barco antes de que tú nos parases con tus gritos.- Dijo Nami disimuladamente.

_-"Será perra... Pero si hace un momento estábamos besándonos como si no hubiera mañana..."_- Pensó Zoro desconcertado.

Sin duda, estaba más que claro que Nami sabía mentir muy bien. Aunque eso era lo que no le gustaba... ¿Tan difícil era decirles a sus dos compañeros que se estaban BESÁNDO? A ella le había gustado después de todo ¿No? ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué se mantenía en dejarlo en secreto? No era justo, él quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, mientras que ella ponía su sonrisa más falsa para que nadie se enterara... Zoro miró a un lado decepcionado, por alguna razón que no entendía, mientras que Nami seguía hablando con Luffy y Sanji de alguna que otra tontería sin importancia. Recordó sus labios contra los suyos, y la suavidad y calidez que emanaba de estos, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en cuanto le besó. Tuvo que apretar los puños, para no mandarlo todo a la mierda, y no abrazar a Nami en ese momento para besarla como nunca lo había echo, y después tirarla en el suelo y tal vez arrancarle la ropa y...

-Zoro... ¿Me estás escuchando?- Preguntó Nami enfadada de nuevo.

-¿Ein? ¿Qué?- Preguntó Zoro interrogante. Había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que Nami le había estado llamando desde hacía un buen rato.

-He dicho que nos vamos todos juntos al barco, así que mueve tu culo de una vez.- Le dijo con mala leche.

_-"Genial... Ya está enfadada otra vez. ¿Por qué es tan bipolar?"_- Se preguntó Zoro a sí mismo.

Empezó a andar junto a Nami, mientras que Luffy se encontraba en la cabeza de la fila, gritando y haciendo no se qué tonterías. Dejó que Nami le adelantara en unos tres o cuatro pasos, pero no demasiado, ya que no podía separarse, y por desgracia para él... Al quedarse unos pasos atrás tenía que aguantar a Sanji que andaba con las bolsas de la comida. No se digno a mirarle siquiera, simplemente siguió pensando en sus cosas, que concretamente era ese beso que había ocurrido momentos antes, y lo que habría pasado si no hubieran sido interrumpidos. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Sanji se había acercado a él, con la esperanza de decirle algo, pero no tendría mucha gracia que se lo dijera, ya que seguramente sería un insulto...

-Bueno... ¿Cómo te lo has pasado hoy?- Preguntó Sanji con una cara seria.

Zoro le miró extrañado ¿Desde cuándo le importaba a Sanji como le iba su día? Que él supiera, nunca en la vida. Parecía que Sanji estaba también perdido en sus pensamientos, pero seguramente estaría esperando una respuesta por su parte, no tenía muchas ganas de pelear, mucho menos después del mejor día de toda su vida, así que simplemente se dedicó a responderle secamente.

-Pues bien...-Le dijo sin mucho interés.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó Sanji sin ánimo.- Tenía entendido que era tu primer día a solas con Nami... ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

Zoro se volvió a sorprender por la pregunta, y le miró confundido. Vale, la situación ya estaba empezando a ser muy extraña... ¿Qué demonios le pasaba al cocinero? En primer lugar, le había ido mejor que nunca, ya que al fin se había atrevido a admitir sus sentimientos, y para colmo, había besado a Nami. Lo mejor, es que la chica le había correspondido, pero si ellos no hubieran interferido, habría escuchado por lo menos las palabras que Nami le iba a decir. Pero no pudo ser así, y todo por su repentina aparición... Le hubiera gustado decírselo, pero se ahorró las palabras, había entendido que Nami quería mantenerlo en secreto y no quería buscarse problemas con ella... No al menos de haber dando un paso importante (o eso creía él).

-Pues ahora que lo dices... No ha ido mal.- Respondió Zoro como si nada.

-¿En serio?- Dijo Sanji despreocupado otra vez.- ¿Puedo decirte una cosa?

Zoro volvió a extrañarse de su comportamiento, y asintió con la cabeza, sin pensar que sus palabras pudieran dejarle de piedra.

-Siento haberos arruinado el momento...- Dijo Sanji con una sonrisa burlona.

Zoro se quedó más helado de lo que estaba, y por un momento sus pies se pararon es seco, pero después recordó que Nami seguía andando delante suya, y que al parecer no había escuchado su conversación, así que siguió andando. Pero cuándo intentó contestar al cocinero, se dio cuenta de que este ya se había marchado con paso apresurado hacia delante, y que estaba hablando con Luffy de alguna tontería sin importancia. A lo lejos ya se podía ver el lugar donde habría atracado el barco, por lo que no les quedaría mucho de camino. Sanji se giró para ver la cara de palo que seguía manteniendo Zoro, y cuando este le devolvió la mirada le levantó un pulgar en señal de ánimo. Zoro cambió de expresión, por una más tranquila y relajada, y le levantó el pulgar como contestación, mientras que con una sonrisa pensaba:

_-"Hijo de puta... Eres un buen amigo después de todo..."_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Ains... Zoro y Sanji se quieren más de lo que dicen xD. Pero bueno ¿Qué le has parecido? Por mi parte creo que no lo hecho tan bien como debería... Pero ese criterio os lo dejo a los lectores que pasa eso estáis ^^. La verdad es que no esperaba haber llegado tan lejos durante un año... En verdad creí que a los dos capitulos me cansaría ¬¬". Pero no, he durado un año enterito, y para el año siguiente pienso aguantar mucho más :)

Bueno, creo que no hay nada más que decir, salvo por darme las felicidades a mí misma por cumplir un añito en esta página :') Como siempre espero vuestra opinión (o vuestras quejas en su caso) mediante los **Reviews **(lo subrayo para que resalte xD), y de paso voy a contestar a algunos, que casi se me olvida hacerlo (hoy estoy un poco hiperactiva ¬¬):

**Dened01: **Si... La verdad es que si a quedado un poco de anime, aunque creo que el beso lo ha quedado aún más ¿No? De todas maneras no pensé que me quedaría tan tierna, tendré que arreglar eso ¬¬"

**Jessy moon 15: **Sí es verdad ^^ Zoro puede ser lindo cuando se lo propone, la verdad es que si ha dado grandes pasos en estos dos capítulos, creo que el romance ha avanzado muy de repente ¬¬". Pero bueno, mejor para ellos xD. Y Luffy siempre me ha parecido mucho más listo de lo que aparente, por lo que siempre lo he pintado así de perspicaz en mis fics, no se por qué... A mí tambien me gustaría que no se quitásen las manos de encima, me encargaré de ello muy pronto ;)

**Monkey Ana-chan: **¿Verdad que sí? La nieve siempre me ha parecido romántica, aunque te cale hasta los huesos, pero es romántica de todos modos :). Luffy siempre se lo ha montado bien en todo, nunca le han faltado recursos, lo que me hace gracia es lo tonto que parece y lo listo qué es... Es como la mitad de los estudiantes Españoles, vagos y listos xD

**Scott Young: **Waaa :D Muchas gracias, creo que es de los mejóres capitulos que he escrito hasta ahora, pero bueno, yo soy feliz con estos comentarios :)). Aquí tienes el siguiente, espero que lo hayas disfrutado :D

**Excella: **Ains... Gracias, me esforcé mucho. Aquí tienes el siguiente, espero que lo disfrutos y que te haya gustado tanto como el anterior :D**  
**

**Pacifica: **Tienes razón, ambos son muy diferentes, esa es la razón por la que congenian tan bien ^^. Ellos siempre han sido mi pareja favorita, a pesar de que también estoy a favor de LuNa siempre he preferido a estos dos. Pero bueno, para gustos los colores ¿No? ^^

**Rukia Snape: **Waaa, gracias guapa :D Tu historia también está mazo interesante, y en cuanto a lo de los bueno capitulos... Te haré un pequeño Sopiler y te diré que el próximo será para las mentes pervertidas como la tuya xD Yo también te quiero (a pesar de que ahora me vayas ganando tu) pero ya es hora de que salgas de la cueva y que te compres un ordenador nuevo, que de tanto aporrear el tuyo lo vas a romper xD

**Antoinette Gray: **Ya te digo si es mala influencia, llevo borrando faltas de ortografía toda la tarde Y vaya si Zoro ha aceptado sus sentimientos... Hasta el punto de besarla xD, pero bueno, ya tiene a su gran amigo Sanji para ayudarle :D Yo también querría que fuera así en la serie D: Pero como no es así nos conformamos leyendo y escribien Fanfics, en parte está bien xD. Gracias a tí por leer, y que disfrutes de este capi :D

**Ever: **Por supuesto que me acuerdo, la mayoría de los reviews que contesto suelo acordarme xD. Wow, ya hasta me hacen publicidad, no sabes todo lo que te agradezco eso xD No sabía que mi Fic estaba tan bien... Simplemente pensaba que era algo normalito ¬¬". En cuanto a tu pregunta, las dos son increíbles, pero sulo decantarme mucho más por Nami... Ella siempre me ha llamado más la atención, y su forma de pelear tanto su personalidad me gustan más que la de Robin. Pero para gustos los colores... En verdad las dos podrían ser mis favoritas... Junto con la princesa Siraoshi, ella también me cae mu' bien :D

Bueno, y hasta aquí los **Reviews** respondidos, espero que disfrutéis del capitulo, que tengáis buena salud, que podamos salir de la crisis y que estéis todos a salvo cuando llegue el fin del mundo :D

Feliz cumple para mí :D


End file.
